A song of Summer and Winter Part 1
by Miko 56
Summary: if Jaune were to consider his life back in Remnant or in Westeros he would have choose Remnant, with the comics and the technology combined but there is something in this place that made him choose Westeros over Remnant, he is now a lord of a land with a wife and five kids what can be more better than that?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Life ends and begins at the same time**_

Jaune Arc's blue eyes opened up to see clear blue skies, He blinked for a few times before registering everything that happened, he was dead, they were dead, he and Pyrrha, together just like those old stories that his mother used to tell him, _this is the afterlife_ , he thought as he felt something or rather someone is holding his hand, _Pyrrha?_ he thought looking at his side, emerald eyes were meeting the blue ones. She still looks the same, the last time he saw her, she was perfect, she was a goddess in human form, _yes we died this way_ , holding each other's hands when Cinder cast the lethal blow at the two of them. "Pyrrha" he sadly smiled as he thought that the Afterlife was really cruel even in the life before, it was all the same from here to there, _but something's wrong_ , Jaune thought as he finally sat up followed by Pyrrha, they still have their weapons, Jaune's Crocea Mors and Pyrrha's Milo and Akouo, the familiar weight was enough to remind them the sensitivity of being alive, _this is strange_ , Jaune thought as he and Pyrrha continued to stare at each other.

"Jaune" the woman stared back at him, she felt warm, they felt warm, "were alive?" Pyrrha said as she lifted herself up off the grass, helping Jaune as she did so, "the first question to ask is where are we?" he said as they looked around the forest. _T_ _his is certainly not Remnant_ , Pyrrha thought as she noticed the abundance of wild life around them, the presence of Grimm was said to drive away any animals around it thus making it hard for the people in the world of Remnant to provide themselves with livestock or even game to hunt on, and also another thing to tell that they are not in Remnant was the march of medieval looking soldiers that drove away the animals as they seem to gather curiously around them.

"Hide!" Pyrrha pulled Jaune towards the nearest bushes as the column of the strange soldiers closes over them, passing as the two continue to watch the procession. Jaune noticed one of the banners that one of the soldiers were carrying, it was definitely not a banner of one of the kingdoms but rather, it was a grey wolf racing over a white field with a green line underneath, the soldiers halted their march, the two tensed as the leading figure of the column was slowly trotting his horse towards their direction, he took a look around before dismounting on his horse.

"I know someone is hiding over there, show yourselves or else there will be consequence to pay!" the man shouted as Jaune and Pyrrha were both looking at the man's boots, hoping that he would just consider it as his imagination, "I will count to ten!" the man called but before he can count down he was surprised to see a young boy of seven and ten summers jumping out of the bushes making his men point spears at the youth, he was followed along by a maid of the same age as the boy, both of them wore strange clothing and what is more strange is that they are both armed! Even the young girl had a strange sword in her hand and a shield on her back whereas the boy had a sword. "Who are you and what are your allegiances?" the man had asked as both of the youths had raised their hands in surrender.

Jaune looked at the man who had caught them hiding, he was fairly old, he has brown hair, a well trimmed beard that he might have shaved from time to time, he also had Ruby's silver eyes that reminded him so much of the moon, "my lord has demanded you to speak!" one of the soldiers barked at them as both him and the man stared at each other, blue eyes held the same intensity as the grey ones.

"Jaune Arc" he said as the man then turned towards Pyrrha who also introduced herself as well, "Pyrrha Nikos" the man began to look at them suspiciously as he began to talk to one of the men who demanded them to respond, he rubbed his beard in a thoughtful manner before looking at the two, "since you have given me your names I shall also do the same honor I am Eddard Stark of Winterfell..." before they can converse any further Jaune pushed Eddard away before the man can be hit by an arrow.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as she switched Milo into a javelin and drew forth her shield Akouo, Jaune pulled Crocea Mors and switched its sheath into its shield form, defending Eddard who was shocked and confused at what happened, Jaune looked around then saw that the whole ambush seem to be going on one side of the field, their right, he quickly looked around the forest then noticed that the whole enemy seems to have come from one side that would mean their base could be possibly on the right where the thick of the enemy came from, Jaune then looked at Eddard who was too stupefied from the event.

"Eddard!" Jaune shook the man as he recovered from the shock, "pull your cavalry to the left then hit them to their right!" Eddard looked at Jaune then at Pyrrha before standing up as he ride his horse then looked at the other horsemen, "follow me we can win this!" he looked at the two youths who nodded at him as he ride towards the enemy. After the ambush Eddard would be thankful of the two youths who helped him and then he asked if they would accompany him to his friend Robert.

* * *

 **After fifteen years**

If Jaune were to compare his life now than back at Remnant, he would have preferred it if he were back in Vale, reading X-ray and Vav, playing with his sisters, and then enjoying the general comforts of electronics and technology would provide, but there seems to be something in Westeros that often makes him choose his life now rather than back at Remnant, he was now a Lord of a land, he had a wife and five kids. He would have preferred to settle down with a small farm but it was Ned or Lord Eddard Stark who insisted that he should be given a castle as a 'fitting' reward for his services during Robert's Rebellion, and so he decided to choose a ruins of a Castle near the White Knife to which Ned was happy to give to him, another thing to do was to marry Pyrrha properly under Westeros standards since they were foreign 'nobles', he and Pyrrha kind of disapproves of the Faith of the Seven and so they decided to get married on Winterfell in front of the Heart Tree and there was that hateful tradition called the bedding ceremony, good thing Eddard had made their wedding a small affair so basically it was Jaune who carried Pyrrha to the guest rooms of the Winterfell keep.

Claiming that him and Pyrrha were children of nobles fleeing from a war torn country far, far away, it was easy for them to be given a place in the camp fires of the nobles, they were in Westeros, a land now torn by war because there is a Mad King who burns people alive because he likes it and his son held Ned's sister hostage, perhaps it was luck that made Jaune and Pyrrha choose the right side of the war. Serving for some months as a squire under Lord Jon Arryn since the North don't take Knighthood as seriously as most of the South, and given the age of Jaune and as a child of a 'noble', it was just seen as a right course for Jaune to accept the offer of Jon Arryn to be his mentor, along with Pyrrha, Jaune fought side by side with the old man, and Lord Arryn treated the two of them as his children until he knighted Jaune at their victory in the Trident and even commended Pyrrha for her actions in battle, their march to King's Landing made them grew sick of the place, it wasn't like Vale as Robert had often described the city to them, it was worse than Vale, the streets were poorly managed, the whole city is more than a collection of slums rather than a city at all, and the smell, it reminded them of a sewer that was just about to be cleaned and they wanted to leave immediately as they went, but being a part of the rebellion it was rather expected of them to look at it to the end.

 _At least I was able to save a life or rather two_ , Jaune thought as he remembered he and Pyrrha storming the towers of the Red Keep followed by both Arryn and Stark soldiers, they were at least able to save two people from being ravaged and killed by that monster they all call the Mountain. Elia and her daughter, helped by Varys they spirited the two away from King's Landing to Elia's relatives in Dorne, the act had earned them the ire of a powerful man, a man that goes by the name of Tywin Lannister, whose temperance and cold demeanor kind of reminds Jaune of a certain icy woman, but thankfully it was Jon Arryn who protected them against Tywin's wrath and sent them to his lands in a region surprisingly called the Vale living in refuge for some time before they were invited through a letter by Eddard to come with him to the North, and then all the events that lead to now had happened. His land _or_ rather their land, the town of Venice was once a ruin of a castle but after fifteen years of a lot of managing, negotiating, and even some rough handling of the people around it became somewhat a thriving large town with a wood and stone wall, a population of five thousand, not to count the garrison and the people outside of the town, the White Knife connects them to White Harbor making it easier for them to trade with not just the Manderlys but also to their neighboring islands of the Three Sisters, the name of the town being said since the river that forms the town kind of reminds Pyrrha of her home town, Venezia, and its bountiful canal, that being said the natural river that connects White Harbor and Venice made sure that both place prospered in trade along with the village near Winterfell.

Jaune watched as Pyrrha was playing with the three of their children, one can see the hint of elation from her eyes as she plays with the children, _their children_ , fifteen years of motherhood and participating in battles had not changed Pyrrha in his eyes, to him she is still the woman who pinned him to a tree back in their initiation at the Emerald Forest, fifteen years a short yet eventful time for husband and wife. It had been five months now since they last visited Winterfell upon the demands of the now King Robert Baratheon who had taken Ned as his Hand, after the death of Jon Arryn, which was quite a shocking news to both him and Pyrrha since they know the man as their protector and also he was Jaune's mentor for a short while and yet if it was not for Jon Arryn, Jaune and Pyrrha would have ended much worse somewhere, and with the want of wanting to see how did one of his friends faired in the 'fucking-cold-wasteland-that-was-part-of-his-kingdom' Robert also told Jaune that Jon Arryn had left quite a sizable amount of money for him and Pyrrha, _"he could have taken you two in as his own, you know"_ Robert had told him and Pyrrha back in Winterfell, the events all of which resulted to their eldest, Carolus Arc, to join Eddard Stark back to King's Landing in a mad search for adventure and a chance to prove himself immediately.

 _"He is fifteen let him go have his own adventure"_

 _"But Pyrrha he's-"_

 _"We were also young back then, Jaune, let him earn his spurs"_

 _If Ruby were to see me now_ , Jaune thought, peace, it was a time for peace and yet the Lord of Venice had a nagging feeling that something is wrong, he noticed Maester Marron coming towards them with three pieces of paper on his hand, _what could possibly be the problem now?_ Jaune asked himself as the Maester had stopped in front of them.

"My lord, My lady, from your son..." Pyrrha had stopped now from wrestling Apollina and Artemisia, the twin misfits, and while Deucalion seems to be disappointed from being left out from the play but likewise understood what removed their mother in their game. "Apollina, Artemisia, Nicholas go join your brother Pyrrhus to your rooms" Pyrrha ordered as the three had finally left for the town keep.

"Jaune" Pyrrha went beside her husband, worried as well as he opened then read the letter that came from their eldest son.

 ** _Father, Mother_**

 _I write to you as of now to tell you of many things that happened to me back when we arrived at King's Landing, in the river of the Trident Lady Arya Stark had harmed Prince Joffrey out of protecting her friend, it was an admirable feat, however, the queen had demanded her to be whipped across the streets and her friend, a butcher's boy, be killed for a crime he didn't commit, if not for my interference it would have happened, you were right about King's Landing father, when we arrived I couldn't help but try to cover my nose as the stench began to crawl on to me, it smells just as you described father, of shit and of depravity, and yet people seems to enjoy it, as I overheard Lord Stark had said to Captain Jory Cassel "the smell of King's Landing, it is foul but I heard some people love it" I hope it is not true. After five days, King Robert had held a tourney in honor of his friend, and now Hand of the King, Lord Eddard Stark, I participated the squire's tourney and had won against a Hightower youth on the melee, I was able to continue my winning streak until a squire from House Rosby had defeated me, he is quite lucky, I suppose, that I was preoccupied with one of my opponents that he was able to beat me with a flat of his sword._

 _As much as I would like to assume that there is nothing wrong, I couldn't help but worry around the Red Keep whenever I slept, every time I wake up I felt that there is someone watching my every move, after a week now and then I miss the cheerful laughter of Apollina and Artemisia, also the bored tone of Nicholas whenever he speaks, the gurgles and squeals of Pyrrhus, Lord Stark seems to be alarmed and watchful around the Red Keep, who wouldn't blame him, there seems to be eyes everywhere on the place and the knights, the lords, and the ladies seem to be intent on dragging each other down, what a horrible place. At the end of the month, a fight broke out between the King and Lord Stark, something about a Targaryen girl in the east of how she is a threat to the peace of the Seven Kingdoms with her marriage to a Khal Drogo, Lord Stark's arguments no matter how logical it may be fell on deaf ears, he forced himself to a retirement and prepared to leave the city only to be stopped on the way by Ser Jaime Lannister who injured him on the leg and would have taken him if not for my timely arrival along with a company of troops loyal to the King and to Lord Stark, Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf brother of Ser Jaime was taken by the Lady Catelyn and has held him hostage at the Vale, under the accusation that Tyrion attempted to kill Bran, the King had interfered now and demanded both parties to state their cases before him after his hunt, after a day Lord Stark was re-appointed as Hand, disturbing reports were placed in front of Lord Stark, the Mountain after his embarrassment at the Hand's tourney, is ravaging the countryside of the Riverlands with the demands of the return of Tyrion Lannister, now to dispense the King's Justice, Lord Stark had appointed Lord Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr to assemble a force to capture Gregor Clegane._

 _I volunteered myself to join them, and so begins my adventure the moment I left King's Landing, as we travel I get to know a lot of people that were with us, Lord Beric Dondarrion, the leader of our expedition had won three tilts in the Hand's tourney before losing to Hedge knight, Thoros of Myr, was a priest of the exotic Red God and yet he always drinks, then there is Lord Beric's squire, Edric Dayne, often called Ned, he was a Dornish man which is surprising since he doesn't look like one, the last and not the least of the interesting people in our party was Anguy, one of the winners of the Archery contests for the Hand, he can shoot a deer without even looking, a feat that even our bowmen couldn't have done, after two days of travel we arrived at an inn now, we were surprised to hear the news, King Robert is dead, his spoiled son now sits on the Iron Throne and now Lord Stark is imprisoned for treason, Lord Beric had pressed us all to continue on the task of Lord Stark despite the current dilemma, the reason why I am writing this letter so that should it reach you, you will know that your son is now going to prove himself - **Carolus Arc**_

 _I hope he is safe_ , Jaune thought as the Maester began to open one of the papers that he was holding, "from Lord Robb Stark, my lord, he has demanded all lords to assemble the banners and prepare for a war to drive the Lannister in the Riverlands" _I knew it,_ Jaune inwardly groaned as he knew he and Pyrrha are going to fight another war yet again, Pyrrha held his hand looking at him with assurance.

"I know" he mouthed as Pyrrha smiled at him then kissed him to which he returned before a cough from the Maester turned their attention back at him, "This is from Lord Wyman Manderly has asked a favor to escort Lady Catelyn back to Lord Robb Stark, going with her are the men-at-arms of House Manderly numbering five thousand, led by his son, Ser Wylis Manderly they are going to expect you My Lord" Maester Marron ended his narration of the messages as Jaune looked towards the sun, all he could think of was their possibility of survival, a foot soldier had arrived just at the right moment.

"Gather up the captains, muster three thousand of the soldiers, Pyrrha..." Jaune ordered as the footman nodded and then turned to run while he looked at his wife who nodded.

"I will stay and watch over the whole town" Jaune looked at Maester Marron who nodded at him, "I will call upon the Castellan of the nearby sworn castle keeps to assemble the men that they can assemble and to meet you at the western gate of the town" the Lord of Venice nodded, "that would be best, and also Pyrrha, Marron hold the Council of the town and prepare the town..." Marron had then left, leaving Pyrrha and Jaune as they just looked at the Maester's leaving figure, "Winter is coming" Jaune muttered as he and Pyrrha returned to the Town Keep rejoining their children in peace for the last time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: now I'm not cancelling House Hellenese or its prequel but since I can't think much of how the whole story would progress I was kind of left in the dark at how I would do it, but anyway, about this RWBY x ASOIAF crossover, well I was kind of left with the feels particularly at how Pyrrha died so yeah, this fic was done out of the blue because of the feels, now about their children let's see Carolus Arc is exactly 15 years old, the twins Apollina and Artemisia Arc are both 12, Nicholas is 9 and then Pyrrhus is 5, by the by if you're going to expect that this is the same as the Red Rose of Winterfell of Warmachine 575, no I will try my best to make it not look like that, first off they're just students I mean sure they have aura, semblance and what not they're still human, and I'm pretty sure the job of being a huntsman or huntress doesn't line up with livelihood and living enhancement, also about Jaune, as much as possible I tried my best to make sure that he has his limits in Westeros in the most sane way that I can try, he is normal in terms of combat in Westeros but let's say he is an unparalleled tactician by Westeros standards, Pyrrha well she is the same as she is back in Remnant, stronger, faster, you know it, general ass kicking detail only that she is now a mother (God I ship Arkos so hard I feel so ashamed!) so expect Jaune becoming a political animal at some point, Pyrrha trying to be a good mother while kicking ass, so about Venice since the geography of Mistral was said to be kind of like between high swamp lands and lower swamp lands I kind of taken the liberty of thinking that Mistral has this early Roman-Celtic-Etruscan cultural feel in them so yeah I will apologize right now if you think me wrong. Also about them claiming to be children of noble families, most fanfics (in which I have taken a liberty to model them into) mostly identifies Jaune's family, the Arcs, as this super holier than thou, more noble than the Schnee family family, if the Arcs were like this why is it that Jaune wasn't trained as a huntsman, maybe something happened inside the family (I'm sorry for the author of Not this time, Fate Couer Al Aran) and also Pyrrha's family, the Nikos were often identified as this super military jar heads, kind of like a loving family of Spartans, and Pyrrha has to make sure she meets family expectations, so there you go majority of this fanfics is directly inspired by other fanfics!**

 **I don't own everything from RWBY, ASOIAF and all the other fanfics I have been inspired, if I did that means I'm a freaking genius which I am not so yeah, I'm just writing fanfics for fun!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	2. Double Vision

**_Double Vision_**

Carolus Arc looked around the place as their group had progressed near the mummer's ford, _something is wrong_ , Carolus thought as he looked at the place, if there is something that his father taught him, that is to be knowledgeable of every terrain possible, the ford nearby was a perfect kill spot, then there was a village nearby that was burned to crisp, the Mountain's work the men had called it, _the inhabitants must have left already or were slaughtered to the last person_ , Carolus remembered how his father had described Gregor Clegane, _"More monster than a man"_ his father had said. Carolus looked around the ford then at the spots where there can be hidden enemies lying in wait for an ambush "this seems to be a perfect spot for an ambush My Lord" he called out to Lord Beric as he trotted his horse towards the man, "Lord Dondarrion, I feel that something is wrong around here we should move around" he tried to convince their commander as Beric stopped from his tracks while his second-in-command, Thoros of Myr ordered the whole column to a halt.

"The boy's right commander, this is a perfect spot to ambush, judging from the way things had happened by now I'm pretty sure we're expected" Thoros said as Beric began to think at what to do, finding none Beric then turned to Carolus "do you have any plans boy?" Carolus then looked towards their troop size, assessing their whole forces, _three hundred, we had less horse or rather only four of us are in a horse, not much for a scouting party,_ Carolus sighed, "my Lord , I think it would be wise if we send in scouts to look around the place" he suggested as Beric turned to Thoros who nodded.

"It is a wise enough advise for a squire" Thoros interjected looking at Beric, "but its your choice" shrugging Thoros began to attend to the other lines of their column as Beric looked at Carolus who straightened himself at his horse.

"Send in the scouts, we will camp here for now" Beric said as Carolus then turned towards the path Thoros took so as to tell what they're going to do for now, Beric then turned towards the sun, it was afternoon now, the scouts should be fast enough to asses their current dilemma. The sun had finally set when the scouts had returned from searching around the place, they had camped lightly and to a well hidden location since they are already expecting a battle, their reports had confirmed Beric's fears they were surrounded by a force of eight hundred men-at-arms under the Clegane banner.

 _They were positioned at every perfect vantage point_ , Carolus gritted his teeth as he looked at the map wherein the scouts had determined the position of every enemy troops that they saw, the cavalry was at the right side of a higher ground near the ford and the infantry was on the other side ready to cut off their possible chances of retreating, the archers were positioned on the high points of the ford, _the cavalry will be a problem, wait the cavalry_ , he then looked at the spot where the cavalry was positioned and then at the point where the archers are positioned, it was enough to make Carolus conclude as to where they can be ticked, or rather the most weakest point of their ambush _, its their strengths that is their weakness and it seems night is already coming_ , Carolus smiled as he then went towards Beric, Thoros, and Harwin who were sitting around the camp fire discussing about the best course of action, Anguy was stringing his bow when he noticed the heir of House Arc.

"You seem to be in a good mood despite our current situation" Anguy said as Carolus sat beside Harwin, "if I may say we let them win will you call me mad then?" the others looked at him like he had gone really mad, "tell me more then" Beric said as Carolus smiled and suggested his plan.

"Tell me to put an arrow in your head should our plan not work" Anguy said as he readied a dagger from his cloak, Carolus smiled as he pulled his mask up then notched an arrow, "hey it should be Lord Beric you put your blame into, I'm just a squire" Anguy just groaned and then waited for the first group of cavalry pass over them.

"Now!" Carolus shot the horseman that was carrying a torch while Anguy killed the other man by pulling him out of his horse while one of their group began to put the horses into a calm, "two down and one hundred and forty eight something to go" Carolus whispered as they all dragged the bodies to the bushes and began to hunt for more of the cavalry.

When Thoros had seen the first group of cavalry falling down, he and his group began to take down every horseman they pass on "the night is long lads might as well make up for it" he said as the others agreed with him and started to what they need to do, and that is to slay every cavalry of the Clegane, as quietly as possible they proceeded until morning comes, a familiar whistle began, Beric smiled as he looked at his group, Harwin nodded at him and they began to walk towards the ambush point. "Hold on there people" came the expected voice as Beric and his men began to make a defensive circle.

"I was expecting that you will all just surrender and kneel and beg for your lives but..." the Mountain sneered at them as he looked down on them in his horse, "a kills, a kill right boys!" he roared as his men cheered and started to attack only for an arrow to whistle towards the Mountain's horse toppling the giant of a man off his steed as arrows flew in the sky killing some of the Mountain's men.

"Why is our archers attacking us?!" One of Gregor's men shouted in confusion before his head was severed from his neck by none other than Carolus Arc, a cheer ran towards the circle as they break down their formation, sword meets armor as they started cutting down the shocked and confused Clegane men-at-arms, Thoros was now riding down the enemy waving his famed flaming sword around scaring anyone who would try to surround him, "NO QUARTER!" shouted Beric as he slammed his shield to his opponent before ending it with a stab in the neck, "SHOW NO MERCY!" Harwin screamed as he jabbed his spear to a fool who tried charging at him with an ax.

They were winning now, _we are winning_ , Carolus stabbed one of the Mountain's men who tried to pull him down off his horse, he turned around then was surprised when a sword cleaved his steed's neck, it was the monster, Gregor Clegane, was angry, the fact that he was losing was enough to make the man enraged like a bull, Carolus began to crawl away from the horse, Gregor slowly walking towards him sword raised as Carolus turned to stand and before the man can deliver the killing blow, Carolus grabbed a fistful of dirt and then threw it at the man's face, temporarily blinding the man before the Eldest of the Arcs quickly took his sword then slammed his shield at his large opponent, however, Gregor was quick to recover.

"I'm going to kill you boy!" he roared in rage as he began to swing his sword but Carolus just effectively dodged his attacks like he was dancing, and the music was the sword of Gregor Clegane whipping in the air, "don't dodge just die!" the man shouted on the youth, _"remember Carolus when you fight a large opponent you cannot win on a fair circumstances so you make it..."_ Carolus remembered his mother's words as he blocked a blow from Clegane then reached his sword towards the Mountain's legs.

"You make it unfair!" Carolus shouted as he sliced through Gregor's leg forcing the man to kneel before him, it was like the center of the world was him and Gregor, one last stroke that was all that is needed and then victory will be achieved, Carolus raised his sword high ready to fall down if not for one of Gregor's men who pushed him to the ground, the Mountain had escaped, dragged by his fleeing comrades while Carolus was about to get killed if not for Edric Dayne.

"Carolus!" he cried out as he pushed the man away from his comrade then proceeded by eviscerating the enemy before he can recover, "are you alright?" Edric Dayne helped him up as Carolus nodded, "quite a victory we had achieved here boy" Thoros had then rode towards them panting as he did so while Beric, still coated in the blood of his enemies nodded at him, "it was a good fight you are your father's son" Lord Beric said as he looked at the men, "we take what we can today and retreat to the forest" the men cheered, it was a small victory, _but it is still a victory_ , Carolus thought to himself as he sat on the ground tired while looking at the blue sky with his green eyes.

* * *

 _The sigil of House Arc, golden crescent pointed upside down a scarlet round shield and spear, guarded by a golden lion and a silver chimera on a white field, their words, by my shoulder, protect thee_ , Catelyn Stark stared at the banners of the approaching host of one of the most powerful Bannermen of her husband, House Arc, the workings of the sigil as Catelyn would understand, the crescent pointed down being the official Arc sigil and the spear and shield being the arms of the Lady of Venice, the Lion guarding the right, was an ode to the title given to Jaune, _the Lion of the North_ , the chimera on the left being the Nikos family sigil, they were now near the town of Venice. The outlying farmsteads of the town were the famed bread basket of the North, _Lord Arc has surely done much to the place in just fifteen years_ , Catelyn thought as he looked around the fertile looking fields of the farmsteads and the rich looking walled town that it surrounded.

"There is my future Good son's men" Ser Wylis said as he saw the banners and the troops that were approaching them, Catelyn remembered that a betrothal was done by the Arcs and the Manderlys recently, the marriage of Lord Jaune's eldest, Carolus Arc, to Lord Wyman's Granddaughter, Wylla Manderly, the betrothal was made as the result of the opening the White Harbor canal that helped the town of Venice to flourish in trade with not just with them but also with the Three Sisters and the Vale, as they finally approached the Arc men-at-arms the Lady of Winterfell noticed that their lord was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your lord?" she asked one of the knights leading the men as they gestured towards Venice, "saying farewell to his wife m'lady" the man had said before slightly bowing to her and then began attending to some of the troops, _Pyrrha Arc_ , Catelyn remembered the woman when Ned had ministered their marriage at the Godswood, as much as Catelyn disapproves of the unladylike behavior of the other she couldn't help but notice that the woman's Lord Husband was endeared by it, _"Isn't marriage meant to look out for each other, to share what you have with each other, to accept each others weaknesses and strengths?"_ Catelyn remembered those words said by the Lady of Venice, the Queen, Cersei Lannister, had nothing but mocked those words of Pyrrha calling it naivety, foolishness, and dreams of a child, but to Catelyn it was a strong message, she have doubted that Pyrrha's husband could have been unfaithful to her in any way, _more honorable than Ned or so the others would say_ , Catelyn clenched the sides of her dress as she remembered her husband coming home with a bastard he might have put on some whore's belly.

"Ah Lord Arc!" Ser Wylis had shouted in delight as Catelyn the direction where the son of Lord Wyman had called the Lord of Venice, Lord Jaune Arc was walking towards them dragging his horse who seem to be content on being pulled, "Ser Wylis, My Lady, a good day but not good long day at that" Jaune greeted them as he get on his horse.

"By the Dust I would have preferred a long peace" Jaune groaned as Catelyn couldn't help but agree more with the man, he was Ned's friend and the most unlikely ally during the Rebellion, "well then let's just hope we quickly end the war with less casualties as possible" Ser Wylis said as Jaune looked at Catelyn, "to Grey water watch then my Lady? Your son had already gathered the lords there" he said as the Lady of Winterfell nodded and with the combined men-at-arms of House Manderly and House Arc they march down south to Grey water watch.

* * *

 **Author's note: about the almost impossible population bloom in the fanfiction town of Venice, my only explanation and defense is that since the setting is in the Middle Ages, migration might be discouraged by lords to the smallfolk but it was the best course of action for them since they had to look for opportunities and greener pastures, anyway, I might have nerfed down Gregor Clegane a bit so I'm sorry if you think that he shouldn't got beaten by a kid, but yes I made the Battle of Mummer's ford a Heroic victory for Lord Beric Dondarrion rather than a Lannister victory, by the by, if I were to compare both Tyrion and Jaune, I think both are practical people but I think Tyrion leans on a more textbook style of approach and Jaune well he is more on the practical side so yeah, I'm sorry if I babble to much!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	3. Only one Lion in the Hill

_**Only one Lion in the Hill**_

Pyrrha watched as the Council had finally gathered under her order, "My Lady" everyone had greeted her as they sat on their respective places around the halls of the keep, the Council was made up of six individuals, two of which were captains of the garrison, Captain Arthur Farrows held the military garrison proper, Captain Jon Hessen held the police force of the town, the four were actually prominent, wise, and trustworthy individuals that Jaune had decided that they should take care of certain areas in which he thinks he is lacking, apparently this certain people headed a guild, Willem, was the head of the potters guild, Dunstan, was the head of the dry docks, Edward, headed the biggest farmstead outside of the city, Thomas, was the boss of the Tanner's guild. Pyrrha had taken her husband's seat as she looked at them.

Maester Marron then put the whole hall into the general order as everyone straightened, he quickly closed the doors of the hall making sure that the place was secure, it was a standard procedure since whatever decision that can be reach in the hall it has stay within the hall for some time before going to the general populace, "well Lady Pyrrha our recent produce in our crops has been triple than the usual, five hundred and twenty three units of wheat, a hundred and eleven sacks of potatoes, three hundred and fifty six units of barley, vegetables, and other spices that includes garlic, onions and so on, we also had produced a hundred and twenty two units of cheese wheels" Edward had reported as Maester Marron was writing the details on his books, _it seems to be enough to last us in a siege_ , Pyrrha thought as Maester Marron nodded at her.

"I will have to ask you to take every one hundred units for wheat, barley, and vegetables and so forth, and seventy units of cheese wheels as well as fifty of the sacks of potatoes as tax, should the war down south reach us we had to be prepared for the inevitable" Edward bowed slightly, Pyrrha then turned towards the Captain of the military garrison proper, "Captain Farrows I assume that you have been walking around the countryside and the outlying villages taking any available men to refill our garrison" the man nodded.

"Aye my Lady, two hundred and fifty three men ready to be trained as men-at-arms of your household" _it might not be enough,_ Pyrrha thought as she looked at the elderly master-at-arms of theirs.

"Make another recruitment roll around the countryside and the outlying villages again, if you can't we train the people who can lift a sword inside the town" Captain Farrows nodded, Pyrrha looked at Maester Marron who then coughed a bit, "you seem to have something to say Maester" Pyrrha said as the aged man sighed and then looked at the Lady of Venice. "The septons of the Faith has been demanding you and your husband to let them build a sept inside the town" Pyrrha began to put a hand on her face, she and Jaune often had no problems with the Northern Lords who embraced the Old Gods, she still embraced the ancient gods of Mistral and Jaune still worships the great Dust that formed Remnant and the people in it, despite that they never offended other religions, they had allowed the construction of a Godswood outside of the town and even a sept to one of the Farmsteads, and yet it was the Faith of the Seven who seems to be a bit demanding of everything.

"Tell them I will crucify them, a sept in one of our farmstead is already enough!" Pyrrha groaned as the Maester seem to look at her in fear, "am I going to-" Pyrrha raised her hand, "of course not Maester, tell the septons that if they want to build a sept inside our town they would have to obey by our rules and our rules only" the Maester nodded as Pyrrha then looked at the other Councilmen, "now we may proceed" she said as the others began to straighten up from their seats, Captain Hessen began to hand a paper to the Maester in which the old man handed to Pyrrha.

"Those are the lists of criminals that we caught and are credible to be sent to the Wall m'lady" Captain Hessen said as Pyrrha then handed the paper back to the Maester, "aside from the common thievery and drunken brawls the whole town is quiet m'lady" with that said Captain Hessen had finished his report.

Pyrrha then began to think for a moment, "say Captain Farrows can you take those that were jailed for common thievery and drunken brawl and forcefully recruit them?" she asked as Captain Farrows could only nod in agreement. "Aye My Lady we can do that" the master-at-arms said as the Council began to proceed on its own course, the current income of the trade around the town was as stable as Willem had reported to her, Thomas, had reported that there is a cartel on the glass maker's guild, Pyrrha had called in Captain Hessen to work with Thomas so as to investigate the cartel, the Council was now finish as the sun had began to set, Dunstan had finally managed to make one of the blueprints that Jaune had worked with him and Maester Marron, inspired by the Atlesian warships that Jaune once saw back in Remnant a frigate with an iron plate hull and ram, what they can do for cannons they had to make do with ballistas, Dunstan had followed her husband's instructions to name the ship the Valkyrie and a sister ship is being built also so to speak, Pyrrha had in mind to name the ship after a certain martial artist in green.

"Thank the Ancient gods its finish" Pyrrha leaned on the chair sighing in relief as the Council had left, with only Maester Marron who is left, "whenever you are not with him on this meetings, Lord Arc would often doze off as the Councilmen would report and state what has to be done to the happenings around the town" Pyrrha laughed as she imagined Jaune sleeping on every Council meeting that he had attended, "I can imagine him doing that" Pyrrha said as she stood up, "now let me at least have the few comforts of life which is my children" Pyrrha left the hall while Maester Marron just smiled "of course very well then my Lady I shall retire now and attend to my duties in my tower" he said as he stood up from his seat then went back to his tower.

Pyrrha sighed as she went towards the living quarters, opening the door two guards stood at attention, "m'lady" they both said as Pyrrha passed over them she looked ahead and walked at the halls of the keep, she then went up the stairs her skirt hitting every steps as she walks until she is now standing at the door of her children's room. Five children, Pyrrha couldn't believe that she was able to become a mother of five, Carolus the eldest, he has his father's looks but he has her eyes, most people would often mistake him for a Lannister who had the same color as he but from knowing the Lannisters, Pyrrha doubted that her son would be mistaken as one, being the eldest Carolus always wanted to prove that he is capable in front of his father so as the reason he joined Lord Stark when he joined King Robert, then there's Apollina and Artemisia, the twin misfits, the two had red hair and had the same looks as combined by her and Jaune, the only thing that can tell the difference was their eyes they had different sets of eye color, Apollina had blue eyes while Artemisia had green, they caused quite a ruckus in their visit on Winterfell throwing food at Ned's youngest daughter, Arya Stark, who also returned the favor until King Robert's youngest, Tommen, had joined in much to the disapproval of the boy's mother, with Nicholas they beat up the boys in the training yard much to Ser Rodrik's amusement, then Nicholas, he was the carbon copy of his father except that he was not as socially awkward as Jaune is back on Remnant, an adventurer by nature Nicholas was always the one who sets up the adventure with his sisters Apollina and Artemisia, last but not the least was their youngest, Pyrrhus, her little ball of sunshine, Myrcella and Sansa seems to like his shy personality, he seems to be close with both Tommen, Bran, and Rickon.

 _Poor Bran_ , Pyrrha thought as she remembered the cheerful boy who was chasing the twin misfits and Nicholas around the training yard, the boy fell climbing from the tower, but from what she had heard from people coming in Venice the boy was surefooted when climbing on walls, the Lannisters were now being put on the crosshairs since news from afar had said that an assassin paid by Lannister gold had tried to kill Bran because he witnessed something, before going back to Venice without Carolus they had paid their respects to a crying Catelyn who thanked them in their visit. Jaune had already rejected Ned once again in coming with him in King's Landing despite the man wanting him on his side, Pyrrha knew that Jaune would have preferred a peaceful life as it is, with too much excitement on her lifetime Pyrrha would also want the same, but it seems trouble often finds them in the most creative of fashion, _he is well, they are well, they will come home well_ , the Lady of Venice once again assured herself remembering Jaune's farewell to her and his promise to get their son back the moment he sees him, as she opened the door a smile etched on her lips as her children rushed towards her, "Hello have you been good?" she greeted as she embraced them.

* * *

Jaune looked around the great gathering of lords, after two days of travel, he was already sore from riding and the fact that Ned's wife was in a rush to meet her son after taking the Imp from the suspicion that he tried to kill Bran, speaking of the Imp, what Lady Catelyn did to Tyrion was enough for Jaune to conclude that Catelyn wouldn't have any distinction between the guilty and the not guilty as long as they're related to the enemy, Tyrion Lannister from the few moments he had talked with the man, the Imp was as honest as he was witty, when Prince Joffrey could have been the reason how the whole Seven Kingdoms Jaune knew that the dwarf could put him in line with a slap.

 _It seems Tyrion wasn't around when the newly crowned king made a stupid decision_ , Jaune shook his head as he felt a headache coming on his head, reading the history of Westeros was enough to miss Professor Oobleck's lessons, if Jaune had heard the rumors about Prince Joffrey he would have remembered the dynasty that he and Pyrrha had taken down with Ned, the Targaryens, _no wonder_ , the Lord of Venice thought as they had finally ended their ride, "my Lady if you will I'll have my men fix your tents" the Lord of Venice suggested as Catelyn shook her head as she let herself be assisted off her horse.

"No it will be fine my Lord besides..." Catelyn looked towards the location of the least favorite people that Jaune knew off, "I will have to leave for other business" she said as she walk towards the war tent with Jaune following her, Ser Wylis had already ordered his men to fix the tents before joining them to their walk to meet their now liege lord, Robb Stark.

Jaune had let Lady Catelyn enter the tent first before placing himself beside Galbart Glover while Ser Wylis placed himself beside Lord Jon Umber, Lord Robb was a bit surprised to see his mother as he accepted her embrace, there were a few words about how she plans on going to the Freys to engage them into an agreement to allow the Northern army to easily pass the the Green Fork, Robb began to think about it before letting his mother go out of the tent.

"Lord Arc, Ser Wylis good for you to have finally arrive" Robb Stark said as Jaune looked around the people on the tent, Theon stood behind Robb, Lord Roose was standing beside Robb's right, Karstark on the left followed by Maege and her daughter Dacey who looked at him then nodded their approval, since he was on the right Jaune could see that between Lord Glover and Roose was Helman Tallhart, ever since living in the North Jaune had to look like an 'agreeable Northman' much to the encouragement of his wife, the reason why he is sporting a goatee.

"Where is your wife Lord Arc?" Lord Gregor Forrester asked, he was standing near Dacey who seem to be curious as well joined in by her mother who remained as stoic as ever while having the same glint of curiosity in her eyes, Jaune had to sigh, his wife, Pyrrha had become a well known figure after Robert's Rebellion, infamously called the Red Maiden, his wife was rumored to bathe her hair in the blood of her enemies much to Pyrrha's annoyance and to his amusement,.

"Someone needs to watch over the children Lord Forrester" Jaune said as the man grinned at him while Maege just laughed along with her daughter, the other lords have laughed as well while Lord Roose just smiled as well as Robb.

"Well no offense Lord Arc but I would have preferred it if your wife were here" Lord Karstark japed the laughter began to grow louder as Jaune just gave the man a look of annoyance, while Lord Karstark just gave him a smile and a laugh.

"My Lords to the matter at hand" Robb called out putting the whole lords into order, "Tywin Lannister has divided his forces into three one led by Addam Marbrand numbering six thousand, the other by his son Jaime Lannister numbering ten thousand..." the moment the name came from Robb's mouth it sounded that the Lord of Winterfell was trying to be not disgusted by the name, "...and of course the main army is led by Tywin himself numbering about twenty two thousand" Robb began to point at the map of the Riverlands noting the positions of the Lannister forces, "I have also received reports from our scouts that Lord Gregor Clegane was sent to a retreat by a force of three hundred men lead by Lord Beric Dondarrion" Jaune turned towards the position of the spot where the Mountain was defeated, Carolus had mentioned that he was with a Lord Beric Dondarrion on one of his letters.

"Surprisingly the three hundred forces of Lord Dondarrion had suffered only injuries from the battle" Lord Roose said as he looked at the map, Jaune had to breath a sigh of relief, "Lord Dondarrion has sent us a message that he will join our forces once he gets passed the Red Fork" the Lord of the Dreadfort had finished as he looked at Lord Arc, "it would seem in one of his letters Lord Dondarrion had mentioned a Carolus Arc, commending him for his bravery and tactical genius in battle, even giving the boy a title, 'the giant warder'" every lord then turned to Jaune who began to look at them as well.

"He is my son after all" he simply said as he looked at the map, "Tywin Lannister is positioned at Harrenhal but come the morning he will march up north, and he will try to reunite with Addam Marbrand at Fairmarket then of course come another day they will be positioned near the Twins and would try to trap us, then Jaime Lannister will pin us up from behind since he is near Seaguard, unless we stop Tywin at the Green Fork and Jaime near the Whispering wood" he points at the position of Tywin Lannister and Addam Marbrand, _why does the guy's name seem to remind me of that bull faunus?_ Jaune thought as he looks at the map.

"How can you be so sure my Lord?" Lord Robb said, Jaune turned to look at the young Lord of Winterfell, "my Lord judging from the position of their forces, Tywin would assume that you our liege lord as a boy who doesn't have any experience from war, he will try to lead us all to a place where he has the advantage" Jaune then turned to a wolf piece, "my advice my Lord we divide our forces then meet our respective foes" he clasped two wolf pieces then put it near the Green Fork and the other near the Whispering wood.

"So you believe your son will join us, the moment we went near the Green Fork" Ser Wylis said as Jaune couldn't help but look at their forces, they were roughly eleven thousand, he had survived a lot of odds, Cinder Fall, saving Eddard Stark from an ambush, the Battle of the Bells, the Battle at the Trident, and the whole Greyjoy Rebellion all because of one thing, he had faith and luck.

"I believe it so Ser" Jaune said as he looked at the other banners with him, Arcs, Boltons, Manderlys, and half of the Mormonts led by Maege's daughter, Dacey, coming with them were small riverlander lords who wanted revenge against the Westerlands "Tywin huh, instead of going for the pup you went for the full grown lion with a nice set of claws and teeth" Ser Wylis hummed as Dacey began to ride beside them, after a day, Catelyn had sent a message to her son, telling that she had reached an agreement with the Freys, a marriage to one of Lord Walder's daughters and to some of his sons should Robb's sisters be saved from King's Landing, a bum deal but saying so would be calling Jaune himself a hypocrite since he also sold his son for a canal to be built that will connect Venice to White Harbor.

"The Lion of the North against the Lion of the West who will win?" she said as Jaune looked ahead and then turned towards them, "I don't know but..." he considered their odds of winning but then decided that what goes in the battlefield has to be decided on the battlefield, "...my father would often tell me that in the wilds there can only be one lion in the Hill" at his words rain began to fall, _can be a good sign or not_ , Jaune thought as he let it touch his armor.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: now about the Council, I pretty much modeled the Council like in RWBY universe, wherein every Kingdoms has its own council but since its the middle ages it kind of serves like the Anglo-Saxon witan, as much as possible I'm not good with economics, also I did a liberty of upping a lot of odds against the North, who doesn't like underdogs? Oh and by the way I kind of also taken the liberty of making a religion for both Jaune and Pyrrha since in the RWBY fanon its kind of undecided as to what type of religion they have since at one episode Jaune said "oh god" probably alluding to a religion and since you have auras and semblance which are said to be spiritual in nature I'm pretty sure there is a religion there somewhere.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	4. Battle in the Green Fork

_**The Battle in the Green Fork**_

The rain wont let up and so Tywin was force to cancel his first attempt of attacking the arriving Northern forces, in front of him was Addam Marbrand and his brother Kevan, the Northern Army was hard to locate because of the rain, so he decided to send in his scouts but even now they still hadn't returned, "by the gods its a long wait don't you my Lords?" Addam said as he looked at the two in front of him, Tywin just continued writing on his papers whereas Kevan was standing on guard should there be any threat around the tent, Gregor Clegane had just returned from raiding peasants and the small river lords lands, but at one skirmish he had at the Mummer's Ford had left him defeated and humiliated so he was back at his tent licking his wounds like a kicked dog he is.

Tywin's less than acceptable son, Tyrion had finally arrived from his ordeal at the Vale bringing with him, the wild men from the Vale and even entering into a contract with a mercenary company, as much as Tywin didn't like his monstrosity of a son, he had to agree with the choices that he had made, " _Having_ _additional swords, means the higher the chance of winning"_ Tyrion had remarked to them before leaving for his tent along with his favorite sellsword guard, Bronn, who despite displaying a black sense of humor, he is a good sword that Tyrion seem to rely on.

"Well Ser I think the rain will end at any time" Tywin suddenly stood as the entrance of their tent had been opened by one of the scouts they had sent, "Lord Tywin, the Northerners have arrived!" the scout said with urgency as Tywin looked at Kevan who had stopped on being on guard, while Addam was looking at the scout now.

"Is the young wolf leading the army?" Kevan asked as the scout shook his head, "no m'lord, I have seen banners of Arcs, Boltons, Manderly's and Mormonts but not the banners of the Starks" Tywin then looked at the scout then at his map, "where are they positioned then?" he asked as the scout pointed towards the hilly part of the Green Fork, "how many are their forces?" the scout could only lower his head in disappointment.

"Forgive me m'lord but with the fog and the rain I cannot determine their numbers" the scout bowed as Tywin just wave his dismissal to which the scout quickly obeyed, "the one who will lead the Northern force that will fight against us will be Lord Arc, knowing how Lord Eddard put his trust to the man I'm sure his son would do the same" Tywin said as he remembered how the once young man and now Lord of one of the largest contributors of food and trade became a very important figure in Robert's Rebellion. Jaune Arc and his wife Pyrrha Nikos were escaped children of nobles from a war torn country far, far away, it was said that they had helped Eddard Stark to survive a Targaryen ambush, after such event Eddard brought them to his friend Robert who thanked them for the rescue of his friend, Jon Arryn then took Jaune as his squire where he became a great asset to the man.

 _Jaune Arc was ultimately responsible for the Tyrell defeat in the Bitterbridge,_ Tywin had remembered after fleeing the court because of their act of rescuing Elia and Rhaenys, with some of Jon Arryn's men and also some of the Riverlander troops, they were able to disrupt the further Tyrell advance to the Stormlands before going to the Vale where Jon Arryn sheltered them before Eddard Stark once more took them to the North where he gave them land in which they have managed well until the spark of another war, during the Greyjoy Rebellion it was the now Lord Arc who defeated and killed Maron Greyjoy earning him the ire of Balon who promised that along with the Starks he and his family will be the next to be killed by him, _the Lion of the North_ , the title left a bitter taste on Tywin's mouth, the given title was meant to differentiate the man from his House as people viewed the Lannisters as a family who had no honor, monsters even, while Jaune was praised for his tactical genius and sense of honor.

"We will deploy tomorrow once the rains had passed, I'm sure the Northmen couldn't also deploy their troops because of the weather and the fact that probably half of them will be tired" Tywin said as the others had left, he looked at the map and then focused on the position of the Northmen, _they probably have less numbers, the reason why they would camp at a defensible hill, there is a forest that guards their flanks, a good defensible position for a small army_ , Tywin thought as he began to think about the opposing side, _But no_ _matter if they have the less numbers that means we can win and ultimately crush the young wolf once and for all_ , the Lord of Casterly Rock thought as he looked ahead the tent flaps, tomorrow the rain will stop and the fog will clear, the battle can be on even ground again for that.

The sun had been up, the rain had finally ended, Tywin was woken up by his brother with whom he had now joined towards the end of their camp, in front of their enemy, "I had send out scouts once again, their forces numbered about six thousand, judging from their position, they will put up with a defensive stance but I believe our numbers are enough to overwhelm them" Kevan sounded confident as he said this while Tywin looked on ahead, stakes, pavises, and trenches were set up across the battlefield and there were forests on two sides of the hill, the lower ground where they stood was muddy, _Lord Arc must have prepared the whole night for this_ , Tywin thought as he looked at the Arc and Mormont banners then wondered, _the scouts told me that there are Manderlys and Boltons where are they?_ he thought as he looked on the hill where the Northern forces was deployed, Tywin looked suspiciously on the forests that covered the two sides of the hill but then saw the two missing banners and also the men-at-arms that it represents, _so they're part of the reserves_ , the Lord of Casterly Rock's suspicion subsides as he observes the field, now he can't deploy his archers at the field without hindering his infantry and cavalry so he have to make do with trying to overwhelm them with numbers.

"Kevan send in a messenger see if Lord Arc can be called for terms" his brother nodded and then began to turn towards the camp to look for a suitable messenger to send to their foes on the hill.

* * *

Carolus observed the whole camp as the Arc Longbowmen began to set up the stakes and the trenches that would hold the Lannister cavalry should they charge quickly, it has been an hour since they had finally united with a part of the Northern forces led by his father who greeted Lord Beric Dondarrion with a clasp of hand while greeting his son with a hug, _"I'm glad you are safe, your mother and I have been worried"_ his father had said to him with a smile and another hug to which he returned also, from their travels soldiers and farmers had joined their small company so as to take revenge against the Westerlanders, they now formed a part of the reserves led by his father along with some of the Arc men-at-arms, while covered by the thick of the forest on their left and right flank was Ser Wylis and Lord Roose, Lord Beric had decided to ride with the Manderlys, the Mormonts led by Dacey stood with the line of the archers, Anguy had set himself up along with the archers commenting as to how their longbow seem to be heavy but never hard to string. Inspired by the Eastern recurve bow despite most of Westeros calling bows a woman's weapon, the Arc longbow was quite an encouraged innovative industry, made from wood ranging from yew, ash, oak, or elm, then reinforced repeatedly until it has the right strong weight for draw an iron support was put in the midpoint of the bow, near the grip and the notching point, so as to have a strong support of the draw weight, making it easier to draw, walking around the camp he saw one of his father's retainers, a tall olive skinned man with a braided long hair and fairly spread beard.

"Ah! Blood of my Khal!" the man said with a thick accent as Carolus remembered him as one of the people who helped his father in designing the longbow, a dothraki from the far reaches of the continent of Essos, Vhaqo, the man was once a stowaway from one of the ships coming from Braavos, apparently he was lost from his original khalasar forced to travel to Braavos where he thought it curious to sleep at a 'wooden ground' which was actually one of the Arc's trading galleys which led him to Venice sick and almost dying where his father had the Maester nurse him back to health to which the man was grateful serving on as his retainer, "checking to look the field as your Khal-father did always?" the man questioned as Carolus just shook his head.

"No Vhaqo I'm just collecting my thoughts before the battle begins" Carolus said as he looked at the place, the field was muddy that was for sure, dawn is now approaching, his father had the men set up a line of pitch, and a caltrops at some lanes where the enemy cavalry would pass, they had all spent the night without sleep to prepare the whole place, every man did his part the ones who had been too tired on the march were given sleep for some time, Carolus breathed in deeply as he went back to his tent.

Carolus was woken from his short sleep by Thoros, "the Lannisters are now preparing to assault us boy, better get up and prepare for battle" Carolus yawned and then started to fix his chainmail and then his leather breastplate, he put on his gloves then readied his sword and shield, he had joined his father who seems to regarded him with a nod.

"You look like ready for battle" he remarked as Carolus stood beside his father, his father wore light as always except for the white steel breastplate that he kept above his leather and chain jerkin, a chain coif was covering his head as well as a steel cap, on his hand was the family heirloom, the Crocea mors, or in the Old tongue of where their family had come from is called the Yellow Death, the sheath of the sword was in its shield form, Lord Jaune Arc stood tall in front of the battlefield. Across the field the Lannisters had sent a messenger demanding their surrender, along with the assurance that they will be given a ransom.

"Go back to Lord Tywin and tell him that the only thing he can ransom from me is my bones!" Jaune had cried out with fury and anger, earning a cheer from the crowd around him, Carolus had never heard his father going angry at any point, he looked at his father who seem to have a more annoyed expression rather than an angry one, the messenger then wheeled his horse around turning back to his lord. "Here comes the first wave" Jaune muttered as arrows began to be notched and lit with fire, the first wave was comprised of mercenaries and mountain men of the Vale, "remember you will not lit the pitch until the middle line of the first wave has passed through!" it was tensing Carolus can feel himself shaking, he can even sense the others beside him were nervous and tense as well, _"battle jitters happens to everybody, no need to feel ashamed of it, the trick however is not to show it"_ his father had said to him, _it is my first time participating in a real battle, the Mummer's ford is more like something small_ , Carolus thought as he remembered the skirmish at the Mummer's ford, it was nothing compared to this.

"FIRE!" came the cry as arrows came loose like a fury of some god, descending over the enemies as it hit some of the enemies lighting them aflame while the others made contact on the ground and on an instant the pitch lit burning some alive while the others were shocked at what happened, "fire at will now!" arrows began to fly more freely now, the soldiers of the first wave began to go down as arrows fell to them, as they advance Carolus could see that some of them were throwing their weapons and begin to run for it, a volley was fired again and with that the first wave was disintegrated but following it was the second wave of the Lannister forces, levies of the Westerlands and some dismounted knights along with some mounted ones, wearing obvious heavy armor, from the looks of it, the gold and crimson armor was glistening as the sun was pointing down at them, Carolus could imagine how hard it was to walk across that muddy field in armor and the fact that someone put a living hell on ground while there is also raining hell on you in the heavens was enough to get the message, _you wont make it pass the field alive_ , Carolus shivered as he looked at his father who was now setting up orders towards the signalers.

"Signal the flanks!" his father shouted as the signalers wave the flag then put it straight, as the enemy infantry began to form up, their cavalry from the forests, the enemy had no time to retaliate as they were being overwhelmed left and right with a wall of fire behind them, a death trap, the second wave began to retreat as Lannister horns began to sound the retreat. "Enemy cavalry incoming!" came the voice from the archer lines, "sound the retreat for Lord Bolton and Ser Wylis now!" Jaune shouted as the signalers began to raise the flags so as to signal the retreat, the enemy cavalry began to thunder around the field as their archers began to fire once more, the caltrops did its work as Carolus saw some of the knights had dismounted and is following their comrades as they charge into battle stumbling upon the dead as they did so, the others of the enemies steeds tripped at the heaps of dead bodies on the field as they did so adding to the factor of the archers raining some sick punishment of god.

"Enemy cavalry is at our lines m'lord!" came the cry of one of the Mormont troops as they began to charge alongside the archers in the defense of the hill, the trench did its work in making a death trap of the cavalry who was forced to dismount or were dismounted by the stakes that was set up earlier on battle, "call them to retreat" Jaune said as the horns began to sound retreat, the Arc archers and the Mormont spearmen began to retreat with an over encumbered enemy knights chasing them, "to me! Rally to me!" his father called as they began to reform themselves on his father and the reserves.

"CHARGE!" with his sword raised Jaune Arc was followed by his son who also had his sword raised along with the Westerland knights were easily overwhelmed by the momentum of the charge as Carolus saw himself easily cutting down the first Westerland knight he sees with his sword, he saw his father kicking a foe before stabbing another with his sword, the Yellow Death gleamed with promises of hurt and pain to the foes of its wielder, his father continued to cleave through his enemies. The dying screams of friend and foe was heard, the sound of steel cleaving through flesh was the music of the air, the carrion birds had cowed now eager to feed themselves from the feast below, the melee was still on as Carolus cut one of the last remaining knights, he took a deep lingering breath before he saw him, Gregor Clegane, the Mountain was still fighting despite being surrounded by foes he continued to cleave through them, it wasn't long until the monstrosity had seen him.

"You!" he screamed with rage as he waved his sword around the spearmen surrounding him killing them, Carolus raised his shield as he blocked the first blow of the Mountain, despite being tired the man was still as active as a bull as Carolus staggered from the blow, "Carolus!" his father rushed towards his side with a spear and sword on both of his hands began to make a flurry of attacks at the large man.

"Father..." Carolus stood up as he also began to face Gregor Clegane as well, the large man had kicked Jaune aside then blocked an attack from Carolus before forcing the eldest of Jaune Arc to a kneel.

"I will kill you!" Gregor growled but before he can make another attempt to do final move a spear tip was rammed to his neck by none other than Carolus' father who stood behind the man before finishing off with a stab in the man's chest, "just die damn it!" Jaune said as he rammed the sword deeper on the hulking man, the sword deeply penetrating the other side, Carolus had then stabbed his sword in the gut, a minute passed then the Mountain's eyes began to roll back and then slumped, father and son both breath deeply, Carolus then felt his knees shake as he let himself fall to the ground while Jaune touched his side.

"By the Dust!" Jaune groaned as he began to nurse a cut from his side, "I never felt the asshole who had me from the side but I think I'm fine" he said assuring his son with a chuckle as he sat beside him, it was infectious enough as Carolus laughed as well, "you could use some rest you know that, you've earned it" smiling as his son shook his head, "well stand up, I'm pretty sure the enemy reserves will come against us any time now, the fires from the pitch had probably burned out" Jaune then reached a hand to his son who took it as they looked at the field, the fires from the pitch had certainly died now, "Vhaqo!" the Dothraki approached him.

"Yes my Khal?" Jaune pointed towards the lines of stakes, "tell Dacey and the archers to reform the line, we had to prepare for the last of Tywin's forces" Vhaqo nodded and then began to shout at their army, as the archers began to take their positions, notching arrows and aiming them at the enemy who was now marching on the field, "Fire!" Jaune shouted as a volley of arrows descended upon the infantry reserves who formed a shield wall, killing at least a number of them before marching onward once more.

"Signal the flanks!" Jaune looked at the signalers as they began to wave the flags that they were holding once more, "men to me!" Jaune shouted as the cavalry from their flanks began to charge and the enemy cavalry reserves began to fight them as well but were overwhelmed by the fierceness that was shown, "charge!" then with a cacophony of war cries they charged towards the enemy infantry reserves who were now backing off, faced with fierce odds, Carolus saw the look from Tywin Lannister as he ripped his helmet off to look at the whole battlefield before he was being escorted out, they won, the Battle in the Green Fork was won by the North.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I have taken quite a lot of liberties in here, I mean the whole happenings in the battle was wholly inspired by the Battle of Agincourt and also the Battle of Nicopolis, I'm fairly much sorry for killing off the Mountain in the most anti-climactic of ways, and also as much as possible, please understand that the whole story was just an idea I decided to put on paper and yes I appreciate the criticisms as well as the praises, after all I'm just a person who writes to let go of a lot of stress in life and also I'm pretty much better at one shot stories, so yeah I'm not good at lengthy ones.**

 **Criticism and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	5. A time to kill and a time to heal

_**A time to kill and a time to heal**_

After taking everything that can be taken, Jaune had called everyone on his forces to order then leave the place, _torch the whole place more likely_ , Jaune thought as he remembered the last events of the aftermath of the battle, the aftermath was much of a chaos, Dacey Mormont was injured in the arm and Jaune had ordered some of his men to carry her back to camp, Lord Bolton's horse was killed by an arrow, but they were able to overtake the enemy camp with good measure, _I hope that sellsword would do his job that I paid him for_ , Jaune thought as he remembered cutting off Gregor Clegane's head to be sent as a compliment for Dorne, enough encouragement to get them to join the fray but having a hard time having his men send it to the desert lands and so as a payment to release the Imp from a possible captivity, he borrowed his sellsword instead.

 _"Do you mind if I borrow your sellsword?" Jaune said as Tyrion looked at him strangely, they have managed to at least capture the Imp, but Jaune had other plans rather than have the dwarf clapped in chains, "I beg your pardon my Lord" the dwarf asked as Jaune looked at Bronn, "well I need him, so if you don't mind I will borrow him" he said with a note of finality while Tyrion just smiled._

 _"He's sellsword he doesn't lend his sword nor will I allow it" Tyrion said as he looked at Bronn while the sellsword looked back at him, "say something as well, if Lord Arc here decides to release me I would need your assistance to take me back to our camp" Jaune looked at the two then considered his choice of words._

 _"Well how about you consider it as your ransom then, I will release you, then you will lend him to me for a while" he said as Tyrion began to look at him with an expression mixing from shock, awe, and amusement, "its high time you've amazed me again Lord Arc, but I will not allow it still" he said as Bronn began to cut in._

 _"You two do notice that I'm here right?"_

 _"Yes, yes you're here I'm going to lend you to your employer for a while since I need someone to do something for me, don't worry I'll pay you ten gold dragons enough for you to live for a lot of winters and you can return back to Tyrion if you want to once you finished this little job that I've sent you" Jaune said as the sellsword began to consider his choices looking at him then at Tyrion, he opened his mouth to speak but Tyrion cut him off._

 _"Bronn don't-"_

 _"Agreed, so what do I need to do m'lord?"_

 _"Good you need to send Gregor Clegane's head to the Martells and tell to the Lady Elia that I said hello, then tell Prince Oberyn that I'm sorry that I did the honors, and send my regards to Prince Doran he will know what to do" Jaune said as he handed the money while asking one of his to give Tyrion and Bronn horses._

 _"You do know you asked for a sellsword not an errand boy" Bronn said as Jaune looked at him like he did something that he shouldn't have._

 _"Well you are now, I'm paying you to become one" Bronn just shrugged and then left to do his task, Tyrion however remained, "you just bought your freedom my Lord no need to be shy" Jaune japed as Tyrion just smiled and they shook their hands._

 _"See you to King's Landing then my friend, should your liege spare me, farewell"_

 _"Yes let's see each other in King's Landing, goodbye"_

Jaune sighed internally as he looked at the sky, _maybe I should have taken the Imp instead_ , he thought as he looked at his son, "you did well back there" he said as his son began to brighten, smiling as Jaune also returned it, "so what did you talk about with Ser Wylis back there Ser Carolus 'the Mountain slayer'?" Carolus looked away flushing as he did so.

"Really, Father?" Jaune had to laugh at his son as they walked back to the Northern encampment now near the east of the Twins, "well Ser Wylis has been telling me about how Wylla was worried sick when she heard that I went to King's Landing" he said as he looked at his father, green eyes meeting blue "Dust why do I have to tell you that" as much as Jaune regretted selling his son to connect White Harbor to Venice he was at least thankful that something good had come to it, during his son's thirteenth birthday he and Pyrrha went to White Harbor so as to introduce their son to Wylis' daughter, never would have that there came a friendship that probably lead to endearment as the two began to send each other letters much to him and Pyrrha's amusement.

"How's your wound by the way, father?" Carolus asked as Jaune pat it so as to show that he was fine, "well my aura took care of it already so no worries" he said smiling as Carolus just sighed, it was no secret within the family about Aura or Semblance, the weapon that is your soul, it has been a common tradition in the family to activate their Aura at the age of ten, others in Westeros would claim it to be sorcery or witchcraft and wont hesitate to hang them or burn them to a stake, more in particular the Sept, the reason as to why the whole Arcs hated the Faith and kept the knowledge of Aura and Semblance a secret except for some people, that includes Eddard Stark and the Manderlys.

They have finally arrived back at camp but then saw quite a commotion, _the battle at Whispering woods must have been won after all_ , Jaune thought as he looked at the celebrating soldiers, while there were also solemn ones who seem to look at the festivities grimly "we got one of the lion's get!" Lord Forrester shouted as Jaune and Wylis had finally dismounted, Jaime Lannister was defeated by Robb, a bad day indeed for them.

"Where is Lord Stark?" Jaune asked as Lord Forrester pointed to the Stark tents, "in his tent, we had just received a declaration that the bastard Joffrey had Lord Eddard Stark executed for 'treason' the young Wolf is grieving refusing the company of everyone except for his wolf" Lord Forrester turned serious as he said so he looked back towards the feast, "looking at it the victory we achieved now is a poor excuse to what has happened" Lord Forrester patted Jaune on his shoulder as he went back to the celebrations, _amidst the celebration is also a day of sadness_ , Jaune thought as he looked at his son then at Ser Wylis.

"Go join the feasts, I will be joining after I talked to Lord Stark" he said as Ser Wylis began to nod and take his son towards the feast sharing some jokes despite the situation that has happened now, _Ned_ , Jaune often found the man way too good for his own, trusting too much in the good of people as a whole, _you should have followed my advice, my friend_ , he thought as he approached the Stark tent remembering the last thing he said to Ned when the man had been insistent on joining him to King's Landing as his adviser.

 _"The only advice I can give you Lord Hand is to burn the whole city to the ground then start fresh"_

It was a joke for the three of them as they bid their farewells, it was the last time that Jaune saw Ned, he looked at the tent then saw its occupants. Robb Stark was stroking his pet's ears as he seems to be looking nowhere but the cloth walls of the tent, the Lord of Venice then made his presence known with a cough, "my Lord" Robb looked at him as Grey Wind stood then went towards Jaune with a twinkle on his eyes.

"I've learned what happened to Lord Eddard, lost my appetite for feasting in victory so I decided to join you instead" Jaune said as he was about to walk in the tent but Grey Wind was blocking his way as if expecting some treats from him, "if you'll excuse me...thank you" Jaune went pass the direwolf as it just grumbled disappointed while Robb just smiled then let the wolf settle on his lap once more.

"My father was a friend to you right? He would often tell us the first time he met you and your wife, how you saved him from a Targaryen ambush, also ever since you become a lord, my father often seeks your counsel even before he died he asked me to seek your counsel as well" Robb said as he looked at Jaune, blue eyes meeting the same color, "I suppose I should ask you as for your reason in rescuing my father back then" Jaune sighed as he looked at Ned's son.

"We were lost back then, your father would have killed us without consideration, but instead he asked for who we are, the way I see it I think he probably just have the decency in asking our names before he kills us, I suppose, what a proper man I should say..." the words earned a chuckle to Robb as Jaune smiled sadly as well, "...but at least let me tell you my Lord about why I decided to join your father after the Rebellion" Robb began to shift in his position moving Grey Wind's head on his lap, as Jaune remembered the time when Eddard had asked him to join him back in the North.

"Me and Pyrrha were at the Vale of Arryn, contemplating about leaving Westeros since we've made quite a powerful enemy or enemies so to say, and Jon Arryn, bless his soul would've wanted us to stay with him since he was quite lonely I mean the old man had no children and besides Ned and Robert we were also one of them that he considers his children, but we don't want to burden him further so that's why we are ready to sail for Essos then until his Maester arrived at our room with a letter from your father asking us or rather he insists on joining him back to the North" Jaune laughed as he remembered the letter that he received from Ned, Robb now nods his head imagining his father would do so. "When we have joined your father, he told me that he had in mind to grant us a castle for us to live in, I told him I would have preferred to farm but he said that its a poor reward for me and my wife so I've decided to agree with him so as to grant him a peace of mind since to him it would be a stain to his honor if we were poorly rewarded for our actions" Jaune finished his tale as Robb sighed.

"So you joined my father so to grant him with a peace of mind about his honor" Robb began to laugh, "this coming from the man who advised my father to build roads around the North and even telling him to chop off the wood of the Godswood to be used for industry, here I thought you must have asked him to grant you land as a reward" Jaune had to laugh as well at that point.

"To cut off the whole Godswood was meant to be a jape my Lord I can assure you, your father and I had a laugh because of it" Jaune began to look at him as Robb seems to have finally gotten over his grief albeit a bit, "my Lord, I joined your father not to demand a land for reward but rather to me he would need all the people he thinks he can trust should winter comes for all of us" Jaune said as Robb looked at him.

Robb was silent for a moment while looking at the Lord of Venice, _he might have the Tully look but he has his father's demeanor_ , Jaune thought as Robb stood up, "my Lord since my father often seeks your counsel, I would have to ask what should I do, father has died and my sisters are held captive in King's Landing now I'm leading my army to fight for the injustice that has happened but right now, I don't know, I don't know what to do?" Jaune sighed and then smiled.

"Grieve for now my Lord, when tomorrow comes it will pass, wounds heal after all" Jaune said as he left the tent, he looked at the feast that has finished already, _we must have had a long talk_ , Jaune thought as he looked at the sun that is now setting.

* * *

Elia Martell looked at the head of the monster that slaughtered her son and would have the satisfaction of ravaging her and her daughter before killing them, arriving at night, a sellsword by the name of Bronn had brought the head of Gregor Clegane with the compliments of Lord Jaune Arc, much to the satisfaction of Oberyn who put the head on a platter for her to see, a satisfied smile graced her lips as she did so, she then looked at her brothers Doran and Oberyn as they looked at each other, "it seems we now owe a lot of favors to the same man" Doran said breaking the silence as he looked at his sister, "Lord Jaune Arc" the name was something that Elia had decided to never forget, the man whom she had owed gratitude for saving her life and the man she also owes again for killing Tywin Lannister's dog.

"Its a start my dear sister even though I would have preferred it if it were I to take the dog's head myself" Oberyn said smiling as he looked at her with a hand raised in a toast, _yes its a start, I cannot wait to return the favor as well since I have waited too long_ , Elia thought as she looked at her brother, Oberyn, with a cup also raised to which she took a drink, _Arbor gold had never tasted sweeter than before_ , she thought as her elder brother Doran looked at their Maester who approached them.

"Send a letter to our friends in the North tell them I have something to offer them that I think they cannot refuse" Doran said as the Maester bowed and then went to send a raven to the North, "Areo" Doran called as a huge hulking man appeared with an axe. "You called my Lord" Doran gestured at the head in front of them, "Areo put the head somewhere where crows can feast on it while we watch" the man bowed as he took the head and did as the Prince of Dorne had ordered.

"Dorne will prepare for war" Oberyn said as Elia began to look at Doran who nodded, "Dorne will prepare her spears" the Prince of Dorne muttered as Elia could have sworn that she heard drums being beaten, _Dorne will go to war_ , she looks ahead then saw her daughter Rhaenys joined with her husband, Walter Wyl, with them are their children playing happily at the gardens, a sigh escaped her lips as she began to think about Dorne's plans in entering the war.

* * *

 **Author's note: As much as possible I would apologize if you think it will be rushed for Dorne to enter the War of the Five Kings in an earlier take and also, I think in the next chapter would be the outcome of the Northern declaration of Independence and also how King's Landing will react with Dorne entering the war on the side of the North and also the price of the alliance with Dorne, I'm sorry if you think its rush but since I'm going to tell you once more that this is just an idea I decided to put on paper or rather in the internet, I only make bridges you're welcome to burn them.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	6. Innocence Lost

_**Innocence Lost**_

Pyrrha woke up staring at the stone ceiling of their keep, she looked beside her then saw that Jaune wasn't there, she sat up on her bed as she looked at the study desk where the letters that Jaune had been sending to her lay opened, she never bothered fixing them or anything she just let it stack on the wooden frame as she finally stood up, she went towards a table then stared at a mirror, _I look like I haven't slept much_ , she thought as she noticed her eyes were a bit dark than usual, it has been weeks now since her husband had marched to war and in those weeks she was able to manage the whole town she turned towards the study desk and then picked up one of the most recent letters of her husband, rereading it again as she did so.

Robb Stark has declared himself as King in the North despite her husband's disapproval due to the fact that they were only fighting a defensive war and not a war of independence, King's Landing tried to make an alliance with Dorne through marriage but the Dornish has already declared its support to the North, joining the North in alliance to be made strong by marriage, Sansa Stark to Trystane Martell, should the latter be rescued immediately, Robb Stark was able to relieve Riverrun from siege after the two decisive victories at the Green Fork and Whispering woods, a thousand Dornish spears led by Oberyn arrived at the Riverlands under the dead of the night and had helped Jaune in their capture of Harrenhal, to their surprise they had managed to find Arya their pretending to be one of the the serving maids, Catelyn had left for the Stormlands to ask for an alliance with Renly and Stannis, should the two brothers stop their fight among themselves, the Reach has allied themselves to Renly and can prove themselves to be a great asset should the negotiations be successful. Jaune had knighted their son, Carolus, after the battle in the Green Fork, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile as she reread her son's new title, _Ser Carolus Arc, 'the Mountain slayer'_ , Jaune is now making an assault near the Maidenpool engaging in repeated skirmishes with Lannister forces while King Robb had launched an invasion in the Westerlands, reaching the end of the letter she touched the part where the letter had reached its finality.

 _Always missing you, Always loving you - **Jaune**_

They were never one for words, _we always knew what the other would do for each other_ , Pyrrha thought as she folded the letter, sometimes whenever they could both put it with words they just let it flow like their emotions, taking a deep breath Pyrrha set the letter aside standing up she took a thick fur coat then opened the door of her room, _a new day, new challenges as well_ , she made her way to the Keep baths. One of the many comforts that they had introduced to the town, waterworks in the most basic yet acceptable foundations was built and maintained within the town in answer for public health and hygiene, since there is no bathroom for the people a public bath based on ancient Mistralian architecture that she often saw back in her hometown was built for the people, privies within every single apartment and small houses were introduced, sewer systems and aqueducts ensure clean and safe waters for the townspeople were built and maintained as well.

Serving maids began to open the door of the Keep baths, she took off her coat and then her small clothes to which the maids quickly took before bowing and go out of the baths, she dipped her foot to the tub then let her skin feel the hot water as she completely dipped in it, letting herself relax for some time, after the relaxing bath she began to dress with the help of the maids they help her dress in the Northern fashion, a dress of red with a sash of gold wrapped on her waist with a coat of fur wrapped on her shoulders, she kept her headdress and her hair in the same ponytail to which she used to wear in Beacon.

"My Lady" Maester Marron called as Pyrrha greeted her on her way to the hall, "Maester" Pyrrha greeted as the Maester began to tell her of today's schedule as they walk together, a meeting to look at the new joint project of the Alchemy and Blacksmiths guilds, Dunstan had now arranged the first setting off of the newly build ships, _the Valkyrie_ and her sister ship _the Green Lotus_ , and lastly she has to settle the problems of two landed knights of their lands, the problem being was the issue of a farmstead that lived between their respective territory, breakfast had been as lively as usual Pyrrhus was sitting on her lap telling his dreams to her while she stuffed food on his mouth which was cute while Apollina, Artemisia, and Nicholas were discussing adventures that they would be having with Pyrrha having to remind them about their studies with the Maester and their training with her once she finished the day's business, after the breakfast she gave her youngest to his nurse who had assured him that the boy would be taken care of, much to the chagrin of the three they went to Maester Marron who is happy to teach them in the open along with some of the smallfolk children that they had befriended.

When the North had declared its independence not much has happened within the town, the people continued living their lives, trade flourished as ever except for some inflation of prices in certain goods, the small nobles however took this as an opportunity to settle old grievances the reason as to why it was one of the current headaches to Pyrrha as she walks in the town, Venice despite the inns around the town's entrance it was no secret that the Lady of Venice loathed prostitution or whoring in Westeros terms, to her it was a degradation of the act itself not to mention the immorality it encourages and so with some support of the Council she had prohibited the oldest profession in Westeros only in their town for that matter. Walking around town with one of the guards she couldn't help but notice that she was a familiar sight along with her husband, people would often slightly bow or curtsy in front of her as she pass, groups of children would often go towards her then offer her flowers, old men and women would often express their gratitude to her and Jaune, the traders in the market would often offer her one of their wares or goods, to which she would politely refuse even though the traders would tell that it is a token of their gratitude for what she and her husband had done to the town. Arriving at the Blacksmiths guild she was greeted by a wizened old man with a round solo eyeglass on his left eye, "Master Reynauld" Pyrrha greeted as the man bowed to her, "m'lady, good for you to have come" the man said as he lead the three of them inside the workshop.

"Now m'lady ever since we discovered the Black Powder we decided to not just use the mixture in making firepots or as you call it grenades, with the Blacksmiths guild we managed to create a new weapon base on your weapon..." the alchemist continued on speaking with the Lady of Venice as she was lead towards the testing grounds of the Blacksmiths guild, "...me and the Blacksmith Balian had taken a liberty in calling the weapon as the Fire Lance..." two of the alchemist's assistants introduced the weapon, the Fire lance wasn't like Milo, but it looks like its javelin form with the barrel on the other end and the spear point on the other, Reynauld the alchemist began to explain the mechanics of the Fire Lance as Pyrrha studied the weapon, it wasn't a repeating rifle like Milo but she could imagine that if this were introduced around the North they would win the war in any time.

"May I test it?" Pyrrha asked as Reynauld nodded, "of course m'lady you can, I'll have my assistant fix an armored target to show you its power" it was done in less than a minute, the alchemist began to explain how to use the weapon and then let Pyrrha had a go in it, "just make sure that you fire as quickly as possible, the first time I tested it I almost go blind and deaf by it" the Lady of Venice began to aim at the armor, she smoothly pulled the trigger and a loud bang ring in her ears as she fired to which resulted with a clang and a burst of fire and smoke, after a few seconds of waving it off she looked at the target armor then saw that a hole was drilled on it.

"Incredible! Truly incredible m'lady!" Reynauld excitedly exclaimed as Pyrrha returned the weapon to its maker telling the man to produce about a hundred of the weapons and also to keep it a secret to which the man did so with the encouragement of a few threats as well. The Lady of Venice then proceeded to the town Dry docks were a crowd of people as they looked at the tall frigates that began to float on water, people cheered and wave while the crew of the frigate returned it by throwing their kerchiefs, Dunstan began to explain the route of the two ships, they will sail to White Harbor then sail to the Three Sisters then back to Venice, they had already talked with the people of White Harbor regarding the maiden voyage so Pyrrha wouldn't have to worry.

"M'lady the hall has been put to order and the parties have gathered so to speak" the guards had greeted her as she had finally returned to the Town Keep, the last of the business of today, to settle the dispute between the two landed knights, "Sers if you may go to your sides and put the place into order" the guardsmen announced as Pyrrha entered the place.

"Speak in turns so that we shall have an understanding as to what is the problem" she said as the two knights began state their cases, the other claimed that the farmstead reeve has been sending them food as tax for some time, the other claimed that he had the land measured and the farmstead were on his lands, the farmstead reeve was of no help either since he has been giving food as tax to both lords at the same time, Pyrrha sighed as she looked at the two knights and then at the reeve and then decided the best solution would be to put the two on a stalemate, "I will buy the land" she said as the two knights began to turn to her as well as the reeve, "and then I will sell it to you two, whoever has gathered the price in which I bought the land I will give the land to them" much to the protests of the parties they couldn't for if they continue on with their outrage for the way Pyrrha had sent them a death glare was enough to remind them of her reputation as the Red Maiden, with grumbles of defeat they bowed then left.

"Lady Pyrrha" Maester Marron entered the hall while the nurse escorted Pyrrhus towards her to which she quickly grabbed the little boy then settled him on her lap, "Maester where are the children?" Pyrrha asked as the Maester seem to be hesitant and Pyrrha just smiled as she knew what had happened, "Nicholas?" she asked as the poor old man nodded and Pyrrha had to chuckle which echoed across the hall.

* * *

"Come, come! Its just nearby..." Nicholas called as he excitedly ran towards the ruins he found east of the town, covered by the thicket of the forest, it was a simple and unassuming ruins of an abandoned castle, he was followed by Apollina, Artemisia, and some smallfolk children, they chased each other towards the ruins, playing everything that comes to their mind or sometimes they would investigate the ruins, looking around should something appear interesting, it was afternoon the sun was high going westwards and as the children continued on playing princess and the knight there came a sound of chainmail clanking.

"Oho what d' we 'ave 'ere?" the children looked to the source of the intrusion, their eyes widened in fear as they saw an ugly man wearing a rusted mail, holding a rusted with him were the same individuals ugly and wore a mix of leather and rusted armor, "ahaha look lik' we fo'nd ourselves some fine merchandise mates!" the men began to cheer as they approached the crying children as they surround them, Apollina and Artemisia stood up not minding Nicholas who hold one of the sister's skirts.

"We are children of Lord Arc and this are people of the town of Venice, if you want to demand something of my House they will give you just to see us safe" Artemisia said, being the eldest stood in a brave stance in front of the bandit as he began to rub his dirty beard, "House Arc eh, very well then" without a warning the man punched Artemisia in her stomach, the shock caused her to fall on her feet as the other bandits began to hold her down.

"Were not 'ere to ask fer money ye whore! Were 'ere to look fer somethin' to fuck!" the bandits began to cheer as they began to tear Artemisia's clothes "were goin' to kill the boys in yer little group then take ye girls fer ourselves, sound good fer ye boys!" it was enough encouragement as the children began to huddle in fear while Nicholas watched one of his sister about to be raped, clenching his fists until he drew blood, while Apollina could only watch in terror and anger, as the bandits were occupied with undressing their pants, there was a sound of steel slicing flesh, a bandit falls to the ground with a sword on his throat, the other bandits froze while Artemisia and Apollina turned to see Nicholas his blue eyes blind with rage while a grey aura surrounded him as he stood slowly.

 _He unlocked his own Aura!_ they both thought in shock as Nicholas began to raise his hand and the sound of choking and snapping of necks can be heard in the forest as the bandits began to fall one by one, with only the leader of the bandits remaining, he pulled Artemisia with his sword on her neck, "ye take one step further I'll slice her pretty neck boy!" the man threatened but one can clearly notice his legs are shaking as Nicholas began to approach him with slow steps, Artemisia then turned on her aura forcing the man's sword away from her before headbutting the man, forcing the leader of the bandits to a kneel as he found himself in front of Nicholas who was now holding his sword.

"M-m-mercy m'-!" Nicholas in wide arc swing liberated the bandit leader's head for good measure, spraying his blood at the Arc's face as he fell to the ground with his hand on his mouth feeling a bile rising to his mouth while Artemisia rushed to his side as well as Apollina as they were found by a passing Arc patrol who came rushing towards them.

* * *

 **Author's note: as much as possible, I would like to explain as to why I decided to have Nicholas unlock his aura on his own for Character growth I suppose, I would also apologize since my head count is wrong, there are five Arc children so yeah I've taken care of it, also about Artemisia and Apollina, I mean seriously they wouldn't risk using aura and semblance in front of their friends for fear of what can happen after but since they're the eldest they have to act like so, but still I would apologize if you think such shouldn't happen.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	7. Teach our children of our strife

_**Teach our children of our strife**_

Nicholas sadly stared at his window as a maid had opened his door bringing his food, "I'm not hungry" he said, a day had passed and he remained on his room, feeling dread every moment and dreams, those dreams still haunt him in his sleep, _I protected them they're hurting them, I did what I can to protect them, my family, my friends_ , he continued to reason himself as he looked at the direction of the door then saw that the maid hadn't left yet, "didn't you hear me? I'm not hungry! Leave me!" he yelled as a new figure entered the door and Nicholas found himself in front of his mother.

"If you're not hungry then why is your stomach grumbling?" she said as Nicholas tensed and then blushed as a grumble was heard in the silence, with a smile Pyrrha turned towards the maid "I will help my son to eat, thank you" she said as she took the tray from the maid who quickly curtsied then leave the room, "Nicholas..." she called out, she sets the tray down in front of him, Nicholas then looked away from her as if he felt so ashamed that he didn't want to look at her.

"I'm a monster" he said as his mother touched his shoulder, "no you're not a monster you saved your sisters, your friends, no one can condemn you for what you did" his mother said as Nicholas began to look at her trembling as he saw her smile, blue orbs stared on the green ones, his mother's eye were filled with care as she hugged him.

"What I did mother, I was scared, I was angry, they're hurting Artemisia and they've threatened our friends I don't know what to do then and then I feel it, power, mother, power running in my veins enveloping me as I stand and then all I saw was red..." Nicholas began return his mother's embrace as he continued his tale, "...when I opened my eyes I saw blood and fear" Pyrrha tightly embraced her son as sobs began to ring in the air.

It was enough pressure for the child to be able to activate his own Aura, Pyrrha knew because that is what her brother did after continuous training and putting himself on a lot of pressurized environment he was able to activate his Aura, but still it was overwhelming for Nicholas, it was his soul and he just used it to kill, no, to protect those he cared about, _oh noble blessed spirit, rage and righteous fury incarnate, may you become a paragon of justice, a defender of the defenseless, the shield that guards against wickedness, oh caged furious soul I unchain your shackles and set you loose_ , it was the whisper of Nicholas' Aura as he felt it back then when he saw his sisters about to be harmed by those scum, he felt his mother removing her embrace but still holds him on both shoulders as she looks at him.

"Nicholas you are not a monster, you are a hero, just like me and your father, my father and his father and all the others before us" Pyrrha said as Nicholas just tearfully looked at her as she speaks, "you saved everyone, you protected everyone, I can ask none of it if I were you" the sobs had died down Nicholas face was now wounded by a weak smile as she offered him bread, "now you should eat, breakfast after all is the most important meal of the day" she said as Nicholas took the bread and then started stuffing it on his mouth while Pyrrha just continued to hand him every food that he tried to reach in while telling him the stories told in the oral tradition of the Nikos and Arc families telling him the legends and histories that made them famous in Remnant.

The next day came, Apollina, Artemisia, and Nicholas were at the training grounds with Pyrrha, their youngest brother Pyrrhus was looking at them as their mother trashed them again and again with her training sword, "you should raise your guard up" she suggested as the three raised their shields, "not like that, you wont see your opponent, how many times do I have to tell you raise above your neck not your face" Pyrrha continued to instruct them as Pyrrhus began to excitedly point at entrance of their training ground.

"Mama look! Look!" he excitedly called out as Pyrrha and the three turned towards the entrance then saw the friends of Nicholas as they all eagerly watched them train, _it can't be, I did a horrible thing they should be hating me_ , Nicholas thought as Pyrrha then went out of the ring. "Hello may I help you children?" she asked as the children began to excitedly call on Nicholas who was shock at the way they enthusiastically called his name.

"We want to see him do magic again!" one of them said, "yes he was like this and then that, the mean bandits didn't stood a chance!" another said as Pyrrha then turned to Nicholas and then at the children, "why don't you kids play with him then, like you all used to?" Pyrrha said smiling as they began to surround Nicholas and began to ask him what he did, he couldn't help but be embarrassed as he find himself being the object of praise and awe by his friends, he turned towards Pyrrha who was smiling and chuckling along with his sisters as they seem to join in also with them.

* * *

Jaune watched as his eldest son trained with Arya Stark, watching with interest at the style of her fighting as she seems to try poke Carolus with her practice sword, _if you make her hair white and her eyes blue, fix some features here and there then I'm looking at Weiss Schnee herself_ , Jaune thought as a smile crept on his face, Arya's fighting style clearly reminded him of the glyph user he once had a crush on back in Remnant, they were now camped eighteen miles towards Pinkmaiden. After the skirmishes in Maidenpool, Jaune was able to finally drive out the Lannister forces in the East of the Riverlands and so they began to march towards the Pinkmaiden, with them were the forces of Lord Tytos Blackwood and Prince Oberyn Martell who had helped them in the siege of Harrenhal and their skirmishes at Maidenpool which led to the Lannisters contingent lead by Lord of Greenfield and the Lord of Silverhill to flee to Duskendale.

Harrenhal, Jaune clenched his fists as he remembered it, the stink of death and decay was rich in his nose, living in this world had already made him aware of death around him but still the fact that innocents were often the victims in the wars was enough to make him question the righteousness of each sides cause, Jaune then remembers a little girl thin, naked, and bleeding died in his son's arms, _"she was asking for food"_ Carolus said as Jaune ordered the death of the thousand of Westerland prisoners, starting with the head of the garrison, Amory Lorch but not without having him hanged, drawn then quartered, he had the heads impaled to which they were now carrying as they marched westward, _"we could have saved them, why father? why would they do this things to the innocent?"_ the question was rich in Jaune's head he quickly shook the memory off as he looked at his son who seems to be pre-occupied in training with the Stark girl until one of Oberyn's daughters, Obara had challenged Carolus to which his son gladly took.

"Do you mind having a wager my Lord?" Jaune turned to his side to see Oberyn Martell, a smile was plastered on his face as the Lord of Venice sighed, Prince Oberyn Martell, the man's quick witted as his spear is but from what Jaune had heard about the rumors, he swings both ways, even his paramour which he brought with him seem to share the same inclination as they send some of the most obvious signals to his son and poor Carolus had to awkwardly refuse much to their amusement, _well they've also asked the same question to me once, if its alright for me and Pyrrha to join them in the bed_ , Jaune shivered at the thought of the memory as he began to hand over a hundred stags.

"I don't see a problem Prince Oberyn, a hundred stags my son will beat your daughter in a short time" Oberyn's smile widened as he called for his squire, Daemon Sand, to hold Jaune's bet.

"Is that so Lord Arc? Very well then I shall bet five gold dragons my daughter will beat your son as soon as the match begins" he also handed his bet to his squire who hold it, other people of the camp began to gather as something interesting seem to happen, the two combatants began to position themselves on their respective sides, Jaune had noticed that his son had taken the high guard pose or the La posta de falcone, his sword raised above his head, Obara Sand however had began to ready her spear as if a snake ready to strike, Oberyn pulled out a handkerchief then with a winning smile he threw it.

"Begin!"

In an instant sword clashed with spear as Obara made a quick thrust to which Carolus was able to parry and try for a counter-attack to which Obara quickly moved away from his sword's reach in a dodge, there was a cheer among the crowd as Jaune's son then swung twice at the Sand Snake who blocked and parry when the hit connected trying her best to move away from Carolus reach but every step backward she takes, he fills the gap in with a stride and a slash or a quick hack, it wasn't long until Carolus has Obara pushed to a corner with his sword on her throat, there was a stunned silence for a moment until Carolus' father had called the match to an end.

"That's enough!" Jaune had called as he then turned towards Oberyn who just smiled and shrugged, cheers grew louder as Carolus had taken the win "such a wonderful display of your son's swordsmanship my Lord" he said as he gestured for his squire to hand him the Lord of Venice's winnings, "my son has done what he can do, your daughter is a good spearwoman herself if I may say" the two lords looked at each other as Oberyn began to laugh while Jaune just smiled.

"Of course she does my Lord after all I taught her everything she needs to learn" Oberyn said with a smile as he went towards his daughter while Jaune let his son go towards him, the fight has already ended and so the crowd began to disperse and return to their normal duties.

"Did I do better there father?" Carolus asked as Jaune handed him a rag to rub over his sweat, "as much as I find it amusing that you are baiting her with your openings, your mother would tell you-" Jaune was cut off by his son.

"Yes, mother would tell me to not show any openings and to strike harder as I do so" Carolus cut in as both father and son laughed as Jaune handed a waterskin to his son, "I'll send in some scouts around and then when they return we'll march tomorrow" Jaune said as he left his son who began to change his clothes, he sent Vhaqo and fifty other troops to scout the whole place should their be an ambush waiting for them, he had already sent a raven to King Robb about his on coming encounter with the Lannister forces in Pinkmaiden, the ravens returned with a message from the King in the North who was about to attack the Crag.

After gathering the commanders and initializing their strategy when they finally encounter the Lannister forces on the field of Pinkmaiden, Jaune had slept back to his tent, drifting himself off to a dreamless sleep or so he thinks so.

 _He was standing at the doors of the main keep of Winterfell, in front of him was Eddard Stark with a sad smile on his face_ , "Jaune..." _he called out as he gestured for the Lord of Venice to follow him towards the Great hall,_ "Ned I told you it was dangerous to go down there, I told you to refuse the job" _Jaune had told the man as the man turned to him with a nod._

"I cannot refuse him Jaune, I cannot refuse a friend, a brother..." _Eddard thoughtfully looked as the doors behind Jaune had closed,_ "you could have joined me there, you could have prevented all of this to happen if you were there to advise my actions" _Jaune looked at the man with sadness rich in his eyes also._

"I cannot leave my own family behind Ned" _he said as he looked around the Great hall that was filled with people, as if there is a feast, there was a hauntingly sad melody being strung by the minstrel and yet everyone took it as a sign to dance_ _,_ "come I want you to meet someone" _Ned said as he and Jaune went towards a table and on it was people who had the same similar look on Ned solemn yet rugged and wild._

"What have you brought before us brother?" _it was the woman of the group who first speak as she stood up, Jaune couldn't help but notice that the woman had Arya Stark's looks should the young girl reach adulthood,_ "Lyanna..." _Eddard called out as Jaune found himself in front of the woman who had started it all, Lyanna Stark,_ "this is Jaune Arc he is a friend, a war comrade he has fought with us" _Eddard said as Jaune shook hands with her but felt his hands going cold._

"Why have you brought someone who hasn't yet received our Bread and Salt brother?" _Lyanna said as everything turned black._

"Father" Jaune jumped from his bed startling his son who backed off immediately away from him, _a dream_ , he thought as he looked at his son, "a bad dream father?" Carolus asked as he helped his father with a waterskin.

"I don't know, but I can't say its a good dream as well" Jaune said as he sat from his bed, _Bread and Salt, Guest right, a feast but there are no feasts around here_ , Jaune thought as he looked at his son, "Carolus are there any upcoming feast this month or today?" he asked as his son looks at him strangely as if something is wrong with him.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just humor me for once my son" Jaune said as he quickly looked around then stood up taking a bowl of water to wash his face and then he quickly took a rag then wipe himself dry.

"Well there is an upcoming feast for the celebration of the marriage between Roslin Frey and King Robb Stark, I mean there's always feasts at weddings right?" Jaune just sighed as he began to dress on his armor, "its nothing don't worry, by the way aren't you going to fix your tent" Carolus began to smile as Jaune just sighed, "you let your squire do it for you, you lazy ass" he said as Carolus stood up.

"Well that's the benefit of having a squire father" despite the one year age gap between Carolus and his new squire, Gendry, Jaune often wondered as to how his son was able to manipulate the man one year his senior to do things for him.

"I sometimes wonder if me and your mother have done anything wrong in raising you" Jaune mournfully shook his head as he turned and leave after finishing in putting on his armor, helping the troops in fixing his tent and then packing them up, "let us move now towards Pinkmaiden, the enemy aren't going to wait for us!" he called out as he quickly put himself on his horse and with fourteen thousand men they marched towards Pinkmaiden wherein a Lannister host of seventeen thousand is waiting for them on the open field.

* * *

 **Author's Note: About the dream, think of it as a foreshadowing to a bloody wedding that will happen, don't worry I will not kill off Jaune or his son on such an early chapter of the story, I mean seriously its a no no, I assure you but anyway there will be people who will die at the fatal wedding, now about Nicholas' Aura Whisper, well most people in the RWBY fandom often believe that when they unlock their own Aura they develop their own prayer, like what Pyrrha did to Jaune back in Volume 1 when she unlocked his Aura, and so since Aura and Semblance is the manifestation of one's soul I think the mantra spoke best of Nicholas, now another thing about Jaune losing his shit, since he was born in a high society where morals and right conduct are encouraged and barbarity was seen as something, I think even if fifteen years of stay in Westeros wouldn't change how he would do in situations like in Harrenhal since he's that kind of a guy, by the way I'm going to update this story on a daily basis since, whenever the new semester steps in I'm so busy to care about almost everything other than to pass my subjects so yeah, happy reading people!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	8. What ought to be called victory

_**What ought to be called victory**_

Tyrion had to sigh as he watched his sister rip the declaration of Northern independence and also Dorne's support to the Starks, "you had perfected the art of tearing up papers my dear sister, just give back Eddard Stark's bones at least as a gesture of good faith" he said, trying to not sound as sarcastic as possible while Cersei just glared at him and then chose to ignore him, Robb Stark, the King in the North had just won continuous decisive victories against them in the Riverlands and now on the Westerlands, now there is also the problem of Stannis, the King of the Narrow sea, he had just killed his brother Renly and is now gathering enough armies to attack them here in King's Landing either by land or by sea, the reason as to why his father, Tywin sent Tyrion in King's Landing, then there is the Tyrells who became neutral after the death of the king they would support, King Renly, now Tywin decided to approach them in hopes of entering a pact with them. Prince Doran had now declared their support to the Starks the whole Dorne has been sending their troops to the Westerlands by sea so to speak, a lot of conundrums for them, as Tyrion would like to call it.

"You will give back the Starks our reply, cousin?" Cersei said as their cousin to the Frey side, Cleos Frey, bowed in an affirmative, "yes your grace" he said as he took a quick turn then left, "safe travels cousin" the Imp called out to his leaving cousin, Tyrion had to sigh as he watch their cousin leave, _and this is why half of the realm despises us_ , he thought looking at his sister, he then unrolled one of the messages that were brought to the Small Council today.

"A message from the Night's Watch..." at those words the Small Council began to stand, the whole matter beginning to be an unimportant matter, _of course who would believe the Night's Watch today as defenders from grumpkins and snarks_ , Tyrion shook his head, "Jeor Mormont has requested more men to be sent to the Wall, it seems the wildlings had massed themselves under one banner and is attempting to scale the wall at any day" Tyrion said as everyone began to leave, "oh excuse is this not an important matter of the Realm" he called out as Petyr Baelish began to smile and then stand.

"Well let the North be plagued by their problems, after all they are an independent kingdom" he said smiling as he left, Tyrion sighed as he looked at the other members of the Small Council.

"There are also reports of the dead coming back to life" he began as they seem to look at him with what can be called as interest as Maester Pycelle began to seat back down to his seat.

"The Northerners are a superstitious people my Lord, I'm pretty sure such tales were only just a figment of their imagination" the maester said as Tyrion looked at them, _if its not a figment of imagination, I'd rather look by my eyes rather than be a dead man_ , Tyrion thought as his sister had also joined in, humoring Tyrion's mention of the 'dead coming back to life.'

"And how do you kill which is already dead little brother?" she asked as Tyrion couldn't help but shot an irritated look at her, _is this one of the reason as to why Robert would rather close his eyes and put plugs on his ears as he fucks you_ , Tyrion thought as he looks at her flatly.

"Simple really you burn them" Tyrion flatly responded as it only resulted in the laughter of the small council before him, "my Lord you should not believe in the tall tales of criminals and brigands" Varys said with a knowing twinkle on his eyes as Tyrion began to stand.

"Very well then since we wouldn't busy ourselves with 'tall tales' I would like to busy myself in managing the defense of the city" Tyrion then left the hall, letting himself wander in the Red Keep, he never would have thought that he would see a familiar face, Bronn was waving at the main gate of the Red Keep calling him over, "Bronn?" he called for the guards to let the sellsword in as he approached Tyrion.

"Finished the job your friend had put me through, fucking hot in Dorne I tell you" he said as Tyrion and he began to walk back to his room, the Tower of the Hand, the Stokeworths had arrived in King's Landing making it possible for Tyrion to hide his new lover, Shae as a handmaiden for the Ladies of House Stokeworth much to her anger but knows the reason of Tyrion trying to hide her to his family, _"no whores in your bed or if I find them I will hang them myself"_ his father's stern warning came to Tyrion's mind as he and Bronn went to the Tower of the Hand.

"Come now Bronn we had a city to defend" Tyrion said as they arrived at the entrance of the Tower wherein his squire, Podrick Payne, was expecting him, "my Lord" he called out to Tyrion as he began to open the doors of the tower and then escorted him to his office.

"Podrick do you mind bringing the maps of King's Landing, thank you Pod" Bronn watched as the squire had took to his orders, "you've taken a squire good for you m'lord" the sellsword mockingly said while Tyrion looked at him dryly, "now I'm beginning to wonder if I should have ended our contract and let you work for Lord Arc" the Imp had retorted earning a smile from Bronn to which he returned as well.

"Pod wine" Tyrion had ordered once the boy had finished giving out the maps he had asked for, "I'm telling you my friend this is going to be long and eventful year" he said as Bron shrugged, "you tell me, I've had my share of long and eventful years" the sellsword said as he let Tyrion's squire pour wine on his cup to which he drank on it.

* * *

Carolus observed the enemy cavalry movement from their lines they were being screened by the enemy infantry who marched on a static line, "they mean to bait us with the gaps on their ranks" his father said as he turned towards his son and then at Oberyn, "we focus our attacks on their left and center, ours should hold their right as we break them" he said as the Dornishman nodded and then turned his horse riding away alongside his daughter, "Vhaqo have our cavalry skirmish with their light infantry on their right, drive them away while our right breaks them" the Dothraki gave the man his customary salute.

"By your orders my Khal" Vhaqo then left escorted by the Arc cavalry, while Jaune then turned towards Beric's cavalry "can you keep the enemy cavalry in the left occupied?" the Lord of Venice asked as Lord Beric nodded.

"I can but not for long" Beric said as Jaune just turned around "just try to win, your cavalry will be the most determining factor in the battle" Beric then put on his helm then rode out towards the battle, "Carolus I want you with the reserves, I can't have you at the front lines" Carolus was shocked at Jaune's words as he said it.

"Father..." Carolus began as Jaune turned to him, "I can't risk you in the front lines my son, I'd rather have you with the reserves where I can call on you should the need arise" his father said in finality as he jumped to his horse.

"But father I want to fight on the front!" as much as Carolus would try to argue, he knew it was a hopeless cause despite being a loving and caring father, Jaune can also be cruel if its for his children's safety, "you will stay with the reserves and that's final" Jaune said as he turn away, "Nicholas and your sisters almost got themselves killed because of their foolishness, I will not have you go wasting your life on the front doing the same" the letter that they received from mother was the reason as to why his father became frantic for the safety of his son.

"I'm not like them father, I'm not a child you have to protect" Carolus had argued as Jaune didn't look at him, _I want to prove myself in front of you and to mother_ , "if you're not a child then you have to obey my orders as a soldier" his father had simply stated as he rode his horse towards his advancing troops while Carolus slammed his sutton hoo helm on the ground as he storm away with Gendry following him picking up his helm as he did so.

"My Lord, I'm sure your Lord father is just eager to see you safe" Gendry said as Carolus turned to glare at him, "what do you know of fathers you bastard!" he growled as Gendry flinched and Carolus began to regret his choice of words.

"Look I'm sorry" he said as he began to turn and ride his horse, "no its fine my Lord, I'm just a bastard after all" Gendry said as he also ride his horse, the battle of Pinkmaiden had begun as they watched the group of Lord Blackwood and Prince Oberyn had made contact with the Lannister right, while Lord Beric's cavalry began to drive off the Lannister wing, Vhaqo's group had successfully driven off the light infantry on the Lannister left while eventually it wasn't long until his father had finally broke the Lannister left into a full rout.

"Ser Carolus!" Carolus turned his attention towards the messenger, "Lord Arc has already requested your men to the front and support Prince Oberyn and Lord Blackwood's forces!" the messenger then left as Carolus began to wheel his horse.

"We charge!" he called out as he drew his sword and with a wild cry they turned towards their left lines supporting their Dornish and Riverland allies when the gap left by the Lannister left has been filled by his father the whole enemy right wing was obliterated and their general, Lord Marbrand, was captured, another addition to the brutal decisive victories won by the North, won by Lord Jaune Arc. They finally were able to march on the Pinkmaiden wherein they were able to return the Pipers back to their seat of power much to their thanks to the Lord of Venice who simply told them that it is what their King had desired, after some time of feasting with the Pipers, Carolus found himself in front of his father who seem to be in a good enough mood.

"It seems I was a bit harsh to you back then" he said as he poured wine on his cup, a rare occurrence to his son, Jaune had rarely taken to drink except during occasions, "please sit, this'll take a while" he said as Carolus had then sat towards the veranda of the castle in front of his father who took a sip from his cup, "as much as possible I will explain that I'm just worried about your safety, you may be skilled but still you are young and stubborn, and your mother already has many things to be worried about in our home and I can't have her worry about us as well most particularly you" he drank the wine and then looked at his son in the eye, sapphire blue meeting the emerald green, "when you were born your mother immediately let me hold you, I was a bit afraid that I might drop you on the ground, you were thrashing and crying so much that I don't even know what to do until your mother said that I should hold you up which I did so then you just looked at me never doing anything or trying to do anything just nothing until you gurgled and then chuckle, me and your mother have never been so happy in our life" Jaune then smiled "always remember this Carolus you don't have to prove yourself in anything just to seek our approval and love, all we can ask for is that for you to be alive and well along with your brothers and sisters" Jaune then stood up then left Carolus who watched him as he leave.

Carolus walked towards the forge, the place where his squire would either repair the weapons of others or maintain his equipment, he was working on a sword with him was Arya Stark who seems to be more comfortable in wearing a man's clothes rather than the dresses noble ladies of Westeros seem to prefer, his father would often call Arya as a woman who speaks her own, just like his mother, the sight of him cause Arya to jump out of her seat drawing her Braavosi sword, Needle, from her belt pointing it at him until Carolus stopped half-way from his tracks.

 _Gendry must have told her what happened_ , Carolus thought as he remembered that the two were as close as one might not expect from lowborn and highborn, "look I don't mean any trouble, I just need to speak with your friend" he said as Arya just glared at him suspiciously, "in my own defense I said those things because I was foolhardy" he said as Arya wouldn't budge.

"Foolhardy? You said some things to him that you knew he would be hurt, yes he is a bastard but that doesn't mean he knows nothing!" Arya shouted as Carolus began to take an interest on the ground as the Stark girl continued ranting on him about hurting her friend and so on, good thing Gendry had already decided to go out of his forge.

"Arya" the Stark girl then turned towards him, "let him at least tell something" Gendry said as Carolus made a thankful glance at the blacksmith as much as he feels awkward at having to apologize for something wrong he did a while back.

"Look Gendry I apologize, what happened back there was that all I wanted to do was to prove myself in front of my father" Carolus said as he looked at Arya who was still looking at him suspiciously, "you can quit being my squire if you want and I wont hold it against you since after all, Arya is right you know something that some of us doesn't" Carolus said as he gave the two a smile and then leave.

The next day a letter had arrived from Riverrun, Robb Stark has requested the presence of Prince Oberyn and Lord Jaune Arc to which the two had complied and upon arriving they saw the Young Wolf at the head of the hall seating on a throne and next to him as to where his future queen would be sat a young woman, with a slender figure, a chestnut curls that goes with a heart-shaped face and brown eyes that reminded Carolus of a cow that he used to see at the farmsteads of Venice.

"Who is the woman sitting beside you, your Grace" Oberyn asked as he and Jaune had probably know the answer already as Robb Stark looked at them, "my Lords I would like to introduce you to my wife and queen, Jeyne once of House Westerling now of Stark" Carolus could only see his father's glare at the king, Carolus knew that Robb had made a terrible mistake that would backfire from them at any time now.

* * *

 **Author's note: now the coming rant shall come on the next chapter, now about the battle of Pinkmaiden, the whole tactics was inspired by the Battle of Yarmouk, wherein the tactic called the Oblique order was well utilized, now about Carolus and Jaune, since being the eldest I wanted to picture Carolus as this person who is too eager to prove himself in front of his parents and since Jaune is now a grown up and a father he wouldn't endanger his children I mean even in the ASOIAF world parents still care for their children right? Now next chapter will also be Pyrrha going too Winterfell for the Harvest feast, also Robb sends Theon to the Iron Islands while Catelyn and Brienne had already arrived in the Riverlands, so yeah have fun reading!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	9. What schemes that failed so

_**What schemes that failed so**_

A letter was sent from Winterfell, the Harvest feast has begun and Prince Brandon Stark is inviting all the houses loyal to House Stark to come to Winterfell, Pyrrha had traveled to Winterfell within the fortnight with her daughter, Artemisia, she had entrusted Venice to Nicholas and Apollina, believing that the two can handle a few problems of administering the city with the help of Maester Marron, _this will be a short trip after all_ , Pyrrha assured herself as she looked at the fifty men-at-arms that she had brought with her, some of them were only youths whom parents had decided to give to the sergeants since they had no food left for another mouth to be fed on, some were of the original men-at-arms that Lord Eddard Stark had sent to them, others were the settlers that decided to to settle in their town. Westeros after all has an abundance of smallfolk who just wanted to better their lives and the town of Venice had just offered it to them.

"M'lady..." one of the sergeants had called out pointing at the tall walls that is the Castle of Winterfell, "we have arrived now at Winterfell" he said as Pyrrha's eyes once again gazed at the tall towers and battlements that she and Jaune once lived in, the castle they last visited before Eddard went south to King's Landing and died a dishonorable death, executed for the false accusation of treason, Pyrrha sadly sighed as they were welcomed once again by Winterfell's master-at-arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"Welcome Lady Pyrrha" the man had greeted once they had finally entered the castle, Pyrrha dismounted her horse and then helped her daughter do so too, as she looked at the sergeants who helped them in their travel.

"Sergeant Robyn unpack our things and settle the horses to the stables" Pyrrha had ordered as their men-at-arms began to unpack their equipment and belongings, "...and thank you Sergeant" she added as the man looked at her then bowed slightly, she and her daughter then walked towards the main hall of the castle being greeted by the same familiar sight, seats were already arranged and some of the guests invited for the Harvest feast had already arrived, ranging from the Karstarks, the Flints, the Hornwoods, the Lockes, the Dustins, and the Reeds.

"Welcome to our Halls, lords and ladies" Maester Luwin, the castle Maester of the Starks, had announced as everyone began to stand upon the arrival of the Prince of Winterfell, Brandon 'Bran' Stark, carried by their stable hand Hodor, Bran still manages to look tall and strong in front of the vassals loyal to the King in the North, but if some were to look carefully one can notice that the boy was tense as everyone within the hall is, the Prince of Winterfell was helped to seat at the head of the hall as the Maester had signaled the others to seat as well.

"Happy Harvest feast my Lords, my Ladies" Bran greeted everyone as wine is served and everyone raises their cups as Bran returned it with his own, food was served across the hall, after the eating and the feasting, every vassals of the North began to swear their allegiance anew to the North and to its ruler. Pyrrha had noticed that the majority of the nobles who had attended the feast were daughters, sons, or even castellans who managed the lands of their fathers as the latter was fighting down south, the first to swear was the Karstarks, a cadet branch of Starks that hold the castle of Karhold, like the Starks, the Karstarks shared the same features of their relatives, like brown hair and grey eyes, only that they're tall, muscled, and strong boned, a feature that favored most of the Northmen, the next to swear was the Flints, being related to the Starks through marriage in their grandparents, as Pyrrha would recall in studying the history of their liegelord and the region where they are now, the Flints were also famous for the sad song of Danny Flint, a woman who traveled to the wall under the guise of a man with the want to serve the realm by being a member of the Night's Watch, the Hornwoods came next, Lady Donella Hornwood recently widowed and had lost a son in battle she is the current 'eligible' woman for marriage in the North as all of the noble houses wanted her hand in marriage for her husband's lands, the Lockes came next, they were directly cousins to the Starks since Ned's grandmother is of the family itself, Lord Ondrew Locke despite being an Old Man still manages to travel and swear his oath in front of Bran despite having to be helped by a young servant, then came the Dustins, if Pyrrha were to remember the Lady Barbrey Dustin held a grudge to Lord Eddard Stark, since the late lord of Winterfell failed to return the bones of her husband, leaving it buried on the sands of Dorne, joining Lady Barbrey was her Castle sergeant and aide, Beron, who also knelt as she said her oaths.

"Lady Pyrrha of House Arc, Lady of Venice, wife of Lord Jaune Arc, has come to swear her allegiance to the throne of Winterfell" Maester Luwin had called as others began to look at her and Artemisia as they approached the Prince of Winterfell, in the view of all the peoples of Westeros, Pyrrha was often called a figure of beauty, lords who visited Venice would often tell that her husband was lucky to have her, Bards sing songs of her, and ladies wanted to be around her as much as possible so as to tell they have met, dressed in the agreeable attire feat for a Northern noble woman, Pyrrha and her daughter stood out in the crowd as they knelt in front of Bran.

"House Arc shows its gratitude and thanks to House Stark of Winterfell, we offer our swords, the harvest that we have gathered, and loyalty in thanks to the Wolves who nurtured us" Pyrrha said the words that have been said by her husband ever since Ned had given them the land to which they enriched in fifteen years of their settling on the place, Bran Stark nodded to them as she and her daughter finally stood and curtsied before going back to their places.

Then Maester Luwin has called in House Reed of Greywater Watch, Crannogmen of the neck, Pyrrha turned towards the approaching duo who stopped at the arranged distance between them and Bran, she was curious since the only Crannogmen that she saw was Ned's companion when they traveled to the North, the two were brother and sister judging from some features that are identical to them like deep, marsh green eyes, and also a deep brown hair that seems to flow down to their neck, Meera and Jojen Reed that was what the Maester had called them as they began to knelt in front of the Prince and then said their words.

"We the Crannogmen of the Neck, pledge ourselves to Winterfell, Hearth, and Heart, and Harvest we yield up to you, my Lord. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you" the two began as Pyrrha watched them, "I swear by earth and water" Jojen declared their heads still bowed, "I swear it by bronze and iron" Meera said as the two finally raised their heads, "we swear by ice and fire."

After the feast matters were raised in the hall, the first being Lady Barbrey Dustin wanted to raise tolls to goods travelling from Venice to her town, Barrowton, Pyrrha sighed as she found her reasons ridiculous as it began, goods coming from their town were already cheaper than most of the goods coming from the other towns and villages and also Pyrrha had often heard that Jaune might have done something to earn the Lady of Barrowton's ire.

"The goods coming from Venice to my town my Prince is already rising to the point my people can't buy it, so that is why I propose -" before Barbrey could continue Pyrrha stood up not minding the fur cloak that covers her shoulders as it falls down to the floor.

"My Lady I believe you are making accusations that we had been taking advantage of your town when other towns and villages often remarked that our goods were actually cheaper and better than those coming from the Gulltown, Three Sisters, and the White Harbor" _not to add the tariffs and taxes that we had to pay to be able to trade our goods but unlike most of Westeros our goods are really far more cheaper and better_ , Pyrrha thought as she looked at Barbrey then turned to Bran as she continued "my Prince please consider also the fact that whenever your late Lord father would buy food or steel he would often refer to us because we sell them at a cheaper prize rather than the rest" Bran then turned to Maester Luwin who nodded at her.

"She speaks true your grace, goods from Venice were cheaper than other towns would claim so, if you ask so I can show you the records of the recent transactions between Winterfell and Venice" there was a glare from Barbrey that Pyrrha returned as well as Bran decided to cough earning the attention of the two ladies in front of him.

"Lady Barbrey as much as Barrowton and House Dustin has been a vassal of Winterfell for many years, it is in best interest for all of the North that all attempts to tax goods from Venice should be stop by order of the King in the North" Bran declared, Barbrey turned one last glare at Pyrrha and then with a huff looked away, walking out of the hall with her sergeant following her, the Flints left seeing as they only attended to do their responsibilities as vassals, Ondrew Locke was already tired of the travel to Winterfell and so decided to stay for a while.

"Now that seems to be unpleasant my Lords, my Ladies" Lady Donella Hornwood said as she stood up with her maid helping her, "as you know my Lords, I have but lost a husband and a son, now lords from around my husband's castle of Hornwood has been asking my hand for marriage in hopes to claim inheritance of the castle" Lady Donella's eyes were sad, deep, and hollow, a sign of grief, "I am an old woman my Lords, well past my child-bearing years, I often wonder how can I actually please those lords who ask for my hand, but there is someone who continues to force himself to take my hand, even massing men to threaten me" the old woman took a deep yet shaky breath as she continue her tale "Lord Roose's bastard son, Ramsay Snow, has been hungry for my lands acting as if he were any true Bolton, of all the suitors he is one of the most persistent and from what I've heard from the rumors he is vicious and cruel without any shred of nobility or chivalry at all."

"Such issue is truly concerning my Prince, since the Hornwood's had no male relatives except for Lord Halys' bastard Larence Snow and with the bastard of the Bolton eyeing the Hornwood land and knowing the man I'm sure it wont take long until he tries something to the Lady of Hornwood to achieve his ends" Maester Luwin said as Bran began to take a deep thought of the problem, the Lady of Venice then thought about the house that occupied the Dreadfort, _House Bolton, sigil the flayed man, words, Our blades are sharp_ , Pyrrha had never met them but from the rumors that she had heard Roose Bolton was often called as 'the Leech lord' due to the fact he would often leech himself, the reasons were often unknown and to what Pyrrha had heard about his infamous bastard, the man was well known of taking beautiful smallfolk women that are never seen again, _a terrible man with no virtue or any sense of humanity, another monster in human flesh_ , Pyrrha remembered the words of travelers coming from the Dreadfort and her suspicions of the man were held true by what Lady Donella had told the whole hall.

"How about my lady-" before Bran can say anything, he was cut off by a girl's voice to which he turned to the source then found Artemisia, the one who threw some food at him at the party in Winterfell along with her sister, Apollina, and also his sister Arya that led them to being scolded off by their respective mothers.

"Why not let someone who is close to your age marry you my Lady, then we can legitimize Larence Snow wherein he would be taken wherever he is to be fostered by the lord Lady Donella marries" everyone then turned towards the direction of Pyrrha and her daughter as the Lady of Venice looked at her daughter, Artemisia felt a blush creeping on her face as she began to lower herself in embarrassment, Lady Donella herself was surprised at the words spoken by a child of two and ten but nevertheless was impressed.

"Now that you've said it little girl, I think I can agree for that compromise" a small smile graces her lips as her eyes twinkled in mirth, "I thank you little lady, I hope that should you marry may your lord husband always listen to your counsel" she said as she stood up, "my Prince I will not decide who will I take as a husband, I will rather place myself in your hands to do so what you wish for this old woman."

"Lord Ondrew Locke" at the words the Lord of Oldcastle stood from his seat, a wizened old man who seem to content himself with the gruel that was served in him, but if one were to look one can see that under the old man's eyes was a wit that Pyrrha's husband can agree on.

"My Prince what can this poor widower do to serve you" the old man said as he bowed, Bran looked at the old man and then at the Lady of Hornwood, _not a good match but still it can be a good compromise should the Prince choose it_ , Pyrrha thought as she began to make plans as to how to make sure that the whole affair can be secured without any consequences.

"If its not too much my Lord can I ask you to take Lady Donella as your wife" Bran had asked as the old man began to look at the one he was proposed to marry and then nodded.

"Of course your Grace if its for the great interest of our kingdom then I shall marry her" he said as he approached Lady Donella and then greeted her with slight bow, "my Lady" he said as he looked at Pyrrha and then her daughter, "your husband truly is fortunate, I hope his fortune would spread across this cold place" Pyrrha then turned towards the Reeds who requested to speak to Bran to the Godswood for something about their father, Howland Reed, the one who accompanied Bran's father in the rescue of Lyanna, Pyrrha then remembered that Ned was joined by a Crannogman when they took the journey to the North, _Ned never told us what had happened to his sister instead he told us that she died suffering to a fever_ , Pyrrha thought as she remembered the story of how Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna after a tourney in which instead of crowning his wife Rhaegar crowned Robert's betrothed Lyanna.

"My Lady" Ser Rodrik Cassel bowed in front of her as she stood up, "may I help you Ser Rodrik?" she said as Rodrik then began to tell her what can be further done to the Hornwood affair to which she said let Lady Donella's relatives, the Manderlys, guard her castle for now so as to keep away the Bastard of Dreadfort from the Hornwood lands, she even proposed to send some of the men-at-arms from Venice so as to patrol around the area should their be any possible incursions that may happen, the master-at-arms of Winterfell seem to agree with the option and after further discussion of other concerns Ser Rodrik began to thank Pyrrha and then decided to join Bran and Maester Luwin while Pyrrha went to the training grounds where she saw Artemisia showing off her skills in archery to a young Rickon Stark who seem to enjoy it.

* * *

Jaune could have asked for a milk of the poppy, a headache is now growing on him, before he can ever question Robb's decision of marrying a woman because of their 'honor' Catelyn had burst in declaring that her father is dead to which now comes burying the man the Tully way, which is to send them afloat to a barge then burn the said barge with a flaming arrow, or as Jaune would summarize the whole affair, after burying Lady Catelyn's father, Lord Hoster Tully, the lords have finally gathered at the Hall of Riverrun, _despite the decisive victories we are losing the war and its because we only know how to achieve victory but we do not know how to use it_ , he thought as he finally managed to hear the reports from the other lords. Lord Leobald Tallhart was defeated and killed on the Battle of Duskendale, Lord Roose Bolton was forced to a retreat when he was near Kayce when he almost got himself surrounded by five Westerland forces, Lord Forrester has secured a small victory in a skirmish near the Saltpans but was forced to a retreat when the Lannisters had once again recaptured Harrenhal and Maidenpool, as much as possible Robb has secured small victories in the Ashemark, the Golden Tooth, and the Sarsfield, at the Crag, he was wounded and was nursed by Jeyne Westerling now Queen Jeyne Stark, _he slept with her at the moment of his weakness_ , Jaune thought as Robb had began to further discuss about their plans for now.

"My Lords we are winning yet losing as well at the same time, the problem is not the tactics or the strategies but rather we had to capitalize on our victory as soon as possible" Jaune said as he looked at everyone, "remember we already have Jaime Lannister, also from what I've heard by now from the others we also had three of his cousins, Cleos, Martyn, and Willem, that is good we can use them for later on, another push against the Lannisters by focusing only in the Riverlands can secure our total victory on this campaign, we had to keep what we have" he said as the other lords began to murmur their agreement.

"Lord Arc are you telling me to abandon my sister Sansa in King's Landing?" Robb said as Jaune shook his head, "no your grace from the number of hostages that we had we can ask for a ransom and right now we cannot do anything brash and reckless" Jaune said as Lord Karstark threw his wine cup at the floor.

"What ransom, my Lord?! The Lannisters killed my boys! Blood for blood!" he shouted as Jaune had to glare at the man, _the idiot_ , he can understand Lord Karstark as to why he would want to kill them all, but still they had to capitalize the victory as soon as possible without care of the consequences.

"Lord Karstark as Lord Arc have said, we cannot do anything brash and reckless everything must be done in a careful manner" the lords then turned to the ever-silent Lord Bolton whose lifeless eyes seem to pierce through every one of them, there was a grunt on Lord Karstark but finally relented, after re-assessing their strategies and also evaluating what can be done for now, Oberyn had proposed asking for more Dornish reinforcements which was agreed by some lords and then there's the fact that the Tyrells were sought by Tywin, which can be proved to be bad should the negotiations between the two is successful, with some reports of about supplies and logistics they were able to finally move on from the dreadful issue.

The King in the North looked at his lords as he began to put a message on the table, "as some of you may know my Lords I have sent my friend, Theon Greyjoy back to the Iron Islands in the hopes of making an alliance with his father, on the table is the last message I have just received from him yesterday and right now he hasn't send a word of what proceeded with his talks with his father."

"Have you been sending him message your grace?" Jaune asked as Robb nodded, "and there is no reply whatsoever?" again a nod, "if I may your grace we had to assume that Theon has already deserted our cause, we had to consider him as our enemy from now on, remember he might have been your family's ward for a long time he is still a Greyjoy and not a Stark" at the words everyone's eyes turned to look at him.

"My Lord if you think Theon is like that you are wrong, he has fought by my side in many battles to think that he would do something dishonorable like betray me" Robb said as Jaune had to stop an impending face palm, "and we need Theon to succeed in negotiating with the Ironborn should we hope to succeed in capturing Casterly Rock and Lannisport" _that is if Theon succeeds and is still with us which I doubt_ , Jaune thought as he made a mental note to send word from his wife and also to his friends in Moat Cailin, the Stony shore, the Rills, and the Bear Island to look out for any Ironborn fleet that would make land, the King in the North had finally decided that they cannot expect anything from Theon at anytime since he was sure that his best friend is already preparing the Iron Fleet for war.

Now comes the issue of the agreement between the Freys, since marrying Jeyne, Robb had to think of something that can please Lord Walder Frey, _well if only you can give them a piece of cookie like Ruby_ , Jaune thought as he looked at Robb then at Catelyn who clearly wants to berate his son right now for his current decisions, "we have to please the Freys somehow your grace I mean one of your sisters is already betrothed to Trystane should the latter be rescued in King's Landing and now there is Arya Stark who is to marry one of them, then there is Bran..." _wait Bran? The boy's a cripple, you can't be serious!_ Jaune thought as Lord Forrester had finally finished his speech.

"My Lords, your grace" the lords of the North then turned towards the Maester of Riverrun, Maester Vyman, "I have received a raven from the Twins they'll be sending their men to Riverrun to negotiate new terms of the agreement that you have made with them" there was looks around the lords as they turned towards Robb who simply nodded at the Maester before he left.

"Now as much as possible my Lords we had to make a compromise with the Freys" Robb looked at Jaune to which the Lord of Venice knew that it was the look that he needed to talk with Jaune and as much as possible, he had to execute a couple of discrete plans that he had in mind so as to make sure that he can use whatever can be called as victory.

* * *

 **Author's notes: first off I didn't sleep a lot and second I can't see the reviews, I don't know why but it seems has a bug, hope it gets fixed but anyway, I have finally reposted it, well I was thinking of killing off one of the Arc kids at some point but then I was having trouble since 'hey this ain't PJO were kids can get killed!' well at some point I was planning for the second half of the chapter to be Robb's point of view but since I am sleepy and what not, I decided to put it on Jaune's, and then there's the Boltons I don't know why but I was thinking of Karstarks to betray but hey the Karstarks were kin to the Starks and also I'm planning to let the killing of Martyn and Willem a failed plot, so yeah I will have to apologize since this is a rushed chapter.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	10. A cloud has fallen on our shore

_**A cloud has fallen on our shore**_

Ser Arthur Corbray couldn't help but look at their situation, after receiving a message from Lord Arc he had to prepare the whole troops garrisoned on Moat Cailin in a look out against any Ironborn ships that would trek the Fever River or would try and overtake them over the Northern part of the castle ruins, they had over a hundred men-at-arms, not enough to get everyone within the castle ruins to be stationed but enough to defend the place, _despite being a ruin itself, Moat Cailin is the key to the North, if it falls the whole North will fall_ , Arthur thought as he remembered training under Lord Jaune Arc, despite being forced to leave Venice because the other sworn houses to House Arc hated him, Ser Arthur Corbray, still manages to maintain contact with his lord and mentor, the man's a tactical genius as well as a fearsome warrior, _his wife too_ , Arthur thought as he remembered the Lady of Venice was the better fighter than the two, even now he had just received a message from his former mentor to prepare Moat Cailin for any invasion and also from what he had read from Lord Arc's letter he had called on other lords and Castellans in the North asking them to prepare the Stony shore fortifications that he had worked on for some time, _"the Ironborn would likely try again, this time we will face the full brunt of their wrath"_ he remembered Lord Arc's words as he had advised Lord Eddard Stark to prepare some of the vulnerable positions that could have been attack by the Ironborn.

"Traps are armed and ready Ser" one of the soldiers said as Arthur patted the man's shoulder, "are any of the positions of the castle ruins where the Ironborn will likely attack held on account?" he asked to his lieutenant as the man was shouting orders towards the other soldiers of the garrison before turning towards him.

"Of course everything is accounted Ser! We just had to position the thick of our men towards the points that we can call weak then we are ready" the lieutenant than called for wine to which one of the men handed him a wineskin, "bah! Not bad for a year old wine" he gestured for Arthur to drink too but the knight shook his head.

"No thanks, I need a clear head should we be attack" he said as they went towards the nearest high point of Moat Cailin, "every night we light the fires and make sure that there is a patrol at every corner of the castle ruins, send messages to the nearby castles, villages, farmsteads, and towns to bring up any men that can take arms or to report to us should there be anything suspicious" Arthur ordered as his lieutenant gave a salute and then went down of the wooden platform while shouting at the men to fix whatever can be fixed.

"I want those arrows ready by midnight!"

"Get those ditches filled with pitch!"

"Come on! Come on the Ironborn are not going to stand somewhere and wait for us to get ready!"

"Ser!" his squire called out, a mountain clansman youth, Owen Snow, he took the boy during his travels in the North after he was knighted, he was almost killed in an avalanche if not for a mountain clan who saved him from dying in the cold, he took Owen as his squire as a favor to his lord father whom Arthur owed his life too, "Ser Arthur message from the Stony Shore!" he gave the letter to Arthur as he quickly took it from the boy.

 _Just what Lord Arc had predicted_ , Arthur thought as the Ironborn had clearly attacked the Stony Shore base on the reports they were able to drive out the defense but had a hard time trying to advance because of the skirmishes and the fact the Bear Island ships is harassing their longships, burning as much ships that they can get their hands on before retreating back to Bear Island to make another attack, "Ser there's also another message from Lord Howland Reed" Owen said as the squire began to hand him the second message, _Ironborn forces led by the Greyjoy at the mouth of the Fever River_ , Arthur sighed as he looked at the letter, Howland Reed had began to skirmish the Ironborn troops that try to cross the river that connects Moat Cailin to the Neck, knowing the crannogmen they will give whatever can be called hell to the Ironborn.

"Owen I need you to quickly check our supplies, just to be sure, also please make sure the men at the western side are not drunk again in their stations, remind them I will personally whip them all for ignoring their duties" Arthur said as the squire quickly followed his orders while Arthur Corbray watched him go, the knight then remembered when Lord Arc knighted him, flinching as he remembered the stinging slap that came to his face as a reminder of his duty.

 _"Be responsible for your actions, no matter how good or bad, hold it as your own, defend those who are defenseless, help those who are helpless, and accept all people as your equals no matter their station of birth, treat them how they deserve to be treated, you now kneel before me as man, you may now rise as a knight"_ even to this day Ser Arthur Corbray still held those words as his own, Arthur then sighed as he began to take a drink on his waterskin, _I think I need to write something to Lord Arc gods damn man is always right_ , Arthur thought as he quickly went to his quarters to write the said letter.

* * *

After the talk with Robb Stark that told his father to guard their Lannister prisoners, since the Karstarks are not to be reasoned by now, Jaune Arc had taken it upon himself to make sure that the prisoners were as comfortable as possible while also sending a letter to Tyrion about any possibility of ransoming Sansa Stark, the reply came within the fortnight, what it said is what his father had expected, _the queen had once again rejected any possibility of negotiations stating the usual terms of surrender_ , Carolus thought as Jaune then read the reports from Moat Cailin and the Stony Shore fortifications, the reports are as what Jaune had predicted, _once the wolves are away the prey has come out to play_ , Jaune then sighed as he looked at his son Carolus as he began to stand up and fix some of the reports that he had received, of course after telling Robb of the current events that happened after their talk he was angry and devastated to say at least, that his childhood friend and brother-in-arms had betrayed him for his blood family, the Lord of Venice had left the man in company of his wife, it had been three days ago.

"One of the subject that the king and I had talked is if it would be possible if I were to betroth one of your sisters to one of Walder Frey's sons" Jaune said as one could notice a nerve twitching under his jaw, "of course I refused I wouldn't want your mother to send me out of the keep again for making a marriage agreement without her knowledge" Carolus at first was tensed but then relaxed as the said arranged marriage wouldn't happen, "also I will pity the unlucky man who will marry one of your sisters."

Carolus had to smirk at his father's words, knowing Artemisia and Apollina the two would make the lives of whoever marries them miserable, "Willem and Martyn are kept to the same rooms, Jaime isn't held with any of the others and is also under heavy guard, I sent Cleos back to his relatives at the Twins if you're not against it" Jaune nodded as he let his son continue on, "I made sure to keep an eye on the Karstarks should they try do anything stupid, Lord Karstark didn't like it but he had to relent" he said as he watched his father began to take a drink from the waterskin and then sat at the edge of his bed.

"I need you to call Vhaqo, I need him to do something in King's Landing" Jaune ordered as his son quickly nodded and then left his father's tent looking for the dothraki among their camp fires, only to find that the man had sought company in bed.

If one were to observe the Arc camps outside of Riverrun one can notice that per ten soldiers there is only one who looks after their food, weapons, and armor, of the three thousand troops that left Venice only two hundred were non-combat personnel, mule drivers, leather workers, blacksmiths, and nurses included, the reason being to encourage the whole army to become self-sufficient and disciplined you have to remove some comforts in their life, camp whores were strictly discouraged, if you want company then go to a nearby tavern where you were camped, desertion and insubordination was strictly punished with whipping and forcing the man in the front lines, plunder, pillaging, and molestation from various degrees is punished ranging from whippings, physical training, and execution of the defender. The rule was observed particularly during the Greyjoy Rebellion, where his father personally executed five looters and rapers from his army upon learning of the deed, it did not just sent a message to his army, it also made a strong encouragement to obey the man.

Knowing Vhaqo, Carolus knew were to look, the tavern nearby the gates of Riverrun where men, whether he wants to get staggering drunk or is just a person who wanted some company he will find it at the tavern, taking a deep breath Carolus stepped inside letting the smells and sounds of ale and laughter enter his senses. "Ah! If it isn't the son of Lord Arc!" Anguy had greeted him as he was sitting on a stool next with Beric, Gendry, Edric, and Thoros who all greeted him with a raise of a mug, a whore was sitting on the archer's lap greeted him with a smile and a wink, "come to enjoy what we lesser men enjoy?" Thoros had called out as Carolus shook his head.

"I'm looking for Vhaqo one of my father's retainers and also I'm betrothed" Carolus said as he heard laughter from his crowd of friends, "ya hear Thoros he's betrothed!" a man had called out, if Carolus were able to remember the man's name, he was Lem Lemoncloak notable because of his yellow cloak that covers his shoulders, he had that soldier's build and look on him, Carolus remembered the man fighting with Lord Beric's cavalry during the Battle in the Green Fork.

"Aye too highborn to fuck a whore are we?" Anguy japed as everyone laughed except for Gendry who seem to be minding his own mug, ignoring the others as they drunkenly jape about Carolus, he seems to be solemn for some time as he was brooding over something and then as Carolus looked he could have swore that he saw dead King Robert at the man's place, _father would often tell that Robert was quite a herculean figure himself in the past_ , Carolus remembered the when they were back at Winterfell, Jaune would often remark that Robert had eaten far too much, much to the laughter of the king who often pretended to be offended but seems to take the joke too and remembering the recent reports of their spies in King's Landing it seems Queen Cersei Lannister seems to want to remove any questions regarding her son's lineage as she slaughtered all of Robert's bastards which prompted a civil riot on the streets and from all the reports the rioting still hasn't stopped, and judging from Gendry's story it can be said that he was one of the King's bastards.

Walking towards the second floor of the tavern, Carolus could hear grunts, moans, and the banging of wood against wood, he saw Oberyn Martell being dragged by Ellaria towards the room, upon seeing him the Dornishman gave him a lusty wink before joining his lover to their room, the eldest son of Lord Arc had to sigh as he remembered the man inviting him to his bed with his wife, it was already awkward to refuse the man without even offending him to which Oberyn seems to take it as some part of a joke. _He has to draw a line somewhere_ , Carolus thought as he quickly saw Vhaqo going out of a room with a big grin on his face.

"Blood of my Khal!" the man approached not minding the fact that he was only wearing his breeches and is as sweaty like some roasted pig, "what brings you to this place of pleasure, looking for whores to test your manhood with" Carolus shook his head as he looked at the man, plainly there are many questions coming from his mind starting with, _why did my father ever put up with this man_ , he thought looking at the savage.

"Father wishes to speak with you urgent business" Carolus said as the man gave him a grin and a pat with his sweaty palms as Carolus had to sigh once more, they finally found themselves out of the walls of the castle, then to the Arc camp at the entrance of his father's tent a serving made quickly went out in such a hurry that she hit Carolus.

"I'm sorry my Lord"

"Its fine" Carolus said as she let the serving maid quickly go out of their way as they both entered the tent, the Lord of Venice had an irritated look on his face as they enter, "father" his son had called out as Jaune quickly gestured for them to enter.

"Good you're here" he said as he took a drink from his cup and then sighed, "the other lords think its funny to send some woman at my tent so as to 'attend to my needs' I pity the girl so I just handed her a gold dragon and then send her off to whoever sent her here in the first place" he said as he began to serve the others with cups of wine in hand, "Vhaqo."

"Yes my Khal?"

"I need you to go to King's Landing and do something that requires a quite amount of stealth to accomplish" Jaune said as he looks at the dothraki then at his son, "you need to rescue a certain bird trapped in a tower" the Lord of Venice said as he began to show them the map of King's Landing, most specifically the Red Keep.

* * *

 **Author's note: now that I'm fine, I have a lot of explaining to do, first off I've edited the current posted chapter and second I have quite a conflict to do as to whether to make Ramsay indiscriminately attack Winterfell after Pyrrha repelling the Ironborn at the next chapter or shouldn't I, I mean I know I have to kill off Robb at some point because seriously the Freys wont have it if they were married off to Edmure Tully or to one of Jaune's sons or daughters, but also they need the support of a certain Northern lord at one point, and also the other thing that I've forgotten is that I will have Catelyn still try and exchange Jaime for Sansa, only that it will fail and then Jaime and Brienne will be brought back to the Stark camp where a point event will happen (playing a lot of game novels does this to you) anyways happy reading!**

 **Oh and by the way this will be a short omake or what I will call: the scenes that didn't make the cut, also this will make a quite easter egg as to what I plan to happen**

 _I'm still alive_ , Carolus thought, waiting for the blackness and coldness that is death, to which didn't came as he opened his eyes to see a litter of corpses of Frey men around him, in front of him were four women, one wears a red hood, the second, a white dress with a short skirt, one wears a strange clothing with a combination of black and white and the other wore leather breeches that seem to reach on her thighs, the one with the red hood notices him and turns with a smile, her grey orbs reminding him of the moon.

"Oh hi there! My name's Ruby and you are?" the red hooded one known as Ruby greeted as the son of the Lord of Venice stood, staggering from the tiredness that he felt.

"Carolus, Carolus of House Arc, son of Lord Jaune Arc" he said as he watched the four look at him with disbelief their jaws dropping at shock, "did I say something my ladies?" he asked wondering what he said to make them look at him with strange expressions, as silence seem to reign ahead it was the blonde one with lilac eyes who whistled.

"Jaune surely took his time around here, like he really is busy" the blonde haired lilac eyed had said as the others look at her then groaned in apparent disgust and irritation.

"Damn it Yang!" the other three said in unison, making Carolus jump back in surprise as the woman, now known as Yang just grinned then gave them a thumbs up gesture, _who are they? How do they know my father?_ those were the question that came up from his head as he looked at them.

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	11. Weapons pointed at the enemy

**_Weapons pointed at the enemy_**

They stayed the night in Winterfell, a raven had just arrived over night saying that the Ironborn had attacked the Stony shore, Theon had betrayed them, the news was enough encouragement to know that it isn't safe to travel back to their respective castles and towns, the Reeds and the Arcs had stayed within Winterfell, except for Lord Locke and Lady Hornwood who decided to return to Oldcastle after their small and quick marriage with some additional guards from Winterfell's garrison, not enough to deplete Winterfell's soldiers yet enough to defend the future of Hornwood castle, _"I smell the salty sea, I see waves of sea water crashing down the gates of Winterfell, only to be held by a brave grey soul with a golden shield, and a gory scarlet spear"_ Jojen had told Bran back at the Godswoods of Winterfell, the son of Howland Reed had called himself a greenseer and told Bran about his wolf dreams, about him being a warg, _I am a warg, a skinchanger like one of Old Nan's stories_ , Bran couldn't help but be confused as Summer looks at him with the same expression, as he looked at the direwolf he couldn't help but wonder if he could try and warg consciously but then decided it has to come at a later time, taking off the covers around him "Hodor" he called out as a large man appeared at the door of his room.

"Hodor?" the stablehand said as Bran remembered that the man was the only remaining relative of Old Nan, her great-grandson actually, Hodor's true name is actually Walder but since the man's slow witted and the only thing he says was the word Hodor, others had taken to calling him such.

"I need help Hodor, come on help me up" Bran said as the large man began to carefully extract from his bed then on his back, propping the young Prince in a much comfortable position before leaving the room.

"Hodor, Hodor" the man began to chant as they went down the tower then towards the training grounds where they saw the Lady of Venice training with her daughter, Pyrrha and Artemisia fiercely tried to beat each other with staves but looking at the way Artemisia is staggering it can be said that she is at the bad end of the fight, Bran noticed Osha watching the whole scene with an amused expression.

"She'll make a good spear wife, a pity she's already taken" she remarked as Bran and Hodor had joined her, the fight ends with Artemisia being toppled on the ground by her mother with a hit on her right ankle and a quick thrust on the stomach, Bran could have sworn he saw a smile creeping on Osha's face as they watched, the wildling spear wife is a prisoner that Robb and Theon had captured after he was attacked by a group of wildlings and Night's watch deserters with wild tales of the Undead rising, and that the Others had awoken, as the others have dismissed such as nothing more than tales of people who spent too much time on books of legends and myths yet it seems to be so true that it encourages desertion at the Wall, _"something is stirring the far North, your brother is wrong to send his men down south"_ Osha had told him once back at the Godswood.

"If you have to put openings, its because you are trying to bait your opponent for you to counter not to let your enemy hit you" Artemisia had found herself on the ground as her mother looked at her with a smile, _if my mother were to see this she would say that this is inappropriate but I remember that Lady Pyrrha and my mother seems to agree on something_ , Bran thought as he saw the Lady of Venice helping her daughter up, "again, this time with our weapons" she said as they began to arm themselves with their weapon, _crimson and gold_ , Bran saw Pyrrha's weapon, it was a strange weapon indeed as his father had said, he saw Pyrrha flip it up to which her spear turned into a sword, Artemisia however had a bow to which can turn into two swords with a string attached to a handle, it also turn into a swordstaff, she also had a quiver on her back to which Bran can tell that the quiver can extend into a shield should she wish it so.

Putting on a defensive stance while her daughter did so weakly but still eager, with a blink of an eye mother and daughter clashed their steel igniting sparks, the two continued to train extensively as the others watch the training ended only when Pyrrha had threw her spear on the ground throwing Artemisia off balance before she found herself at the end of her mother's blade, "mother!" Artemisia groaned as Pyrrha gave a chuckle as she helped her daughter up.

"You are being way too comfortable by trying to take me down with range, a good try but it makes you open and easy to exploit in an open battle" Pyrrha said as the two had finally finished their training and are now stepping out of the circle amid the gasping crowd of training men-at-arms who stared at them in disbelief, "oh hello Bran!" Pyrrha had greeted the as she took a rag from one of the post then wipe the sweat off her face, Artemisia was drinking from a waterskin that was standing beside the rag.

"My Lady" Bran had greeted as he shifted uncomfortably to Hodor, being put on a large wicker basket and riding at the back of a slow witted giant was something that didn't agree with Bran but he had to since every now and he has to oversee the whole of Winterfell until his brother, Robb, returns from the war in the south.

"How are you doing Bran?" Artemisia asked as she was looking at Bran with pity, _I'm doing fine at all_ , the Prince bitterly thought as he wanted to glare at the girl, Bran hated being pitied at his situation it was not out of pride but out of not needing the pity of others.

"I am fine Lady Artemisia"

"Artemisia"

"...I'm sorry but-" Bran said as he looked at Artemisia who sighed, "Bran when we last visited Winterfell, we played around the weirwood tree me and my sister often tells you to call us by our names, Nicholas will be disappointed with you" she said as she smiled, the Prince of Winterfell couldn't help but smile in return but before he can speak any further Ser Rodrik Cassel was running towards the training.

"my Lords, my ladies we are besieged, the Greyjoys have arrived!" Rodrik said with urgency as they quickly went to the walls of the castle. Outside of Winterfell were flowing flags and banners of House Greyjoy as a group of riders came forward at the castle gates at the head of the group was Theon Greyjoy, once ward of Winterfell now its invader.

"I have come to rightfully take Winterfell Bran!" Theon called out as he looks at gatehouse wherein Ser Rodrik, Bran, Hodor, and Pyrrha were looking down at him, "I swear if you surrender peacefully I will treat you and all the people of the castle as befits their station" there was a smirk on the Greyjoy's face as he looked at Bran.

"Theon Greyjoy you dare try to strike at the hand who raise and nurture you, think of what would Robb, your brother-in-arms, would say" Ser Rodrik said as he gripped tightly at his sword as he glared Theon Greyjoy who returned it evenly.

"I was never raised here Ser, I am an Ironborn, Robb Stark was never my brother but my enemy!" the Greyjoy had declared as he looked at Bran as he wheeled his horse, "Lord Eddard Stark make sure of that, you make sure of that Ser!" he shouted as Rodrik sighed and Bran continued to look at him all the same.

"Have you not played together?" Pyrrha had asked as everyone's attention turned on the Lady of Venice, "have you not feasted together? Have you not japed together? Have you not fought together? Have you not been shown trust in every way? Have Lord Eddard Stark ever mistreated you in anyway? Justify your grievances before you try and do something that you will regret" Pyrrha had demanded as Theon just spat on the ground.

"What would a woman know of such things, of my capture, or of my sufferings?" Theon said as he turned his attention to Bran, "surrender Winterfell Bran and I promise that no harm will be done to you!" as he waited for an answer Bran kept silent until.

"We will not surrender"

It was Rickon, _foolish, brave, and yet dear Rickon_ , Bran thought as Rickon looked at Theon with what little defiance and bravery he can muster, "even though you are our brother in all but blood, even if you are Robb's friend we will not surrender!" there was cheers among the patrols of the walls as Rodrik stared at the little boy in wonder and disbelief while Pyrrha smiled, Bran couldn't also help but smile.

"You have my answer Theon 'turncloak' we will not surrender Winterfell" Bran had said with finality, "but the terms that we will offer you would be to turn around and leave this place, leave the North or face House Stark's wrath."

* * *

Night comes as the Ironborn decided to encamp at Wintertown, pillaging and looting what can be used as supplies while celebrating and carousing at what they think will be an easy victory, Pyrrha was preparing herself putting on her battle gear, she tested the sharpness of Milo and found it to be enough as she put it on her back with Akouo, she looked at the window of the castle keep then saw the darkness of the night, _it can be used to our advantage_ , she thought as she took one last look at the sleeping form of Artemisia, _I love you my daughter, as your father does too, may you sleep peacefully until I come back and we can go home to Venice_ , taking a deep breath she went towards the door and towards the stairs at the entrance of the hall stood fifty men-at-arms that she asked Ser Rodrik to muster at the middle of the night.

"My lady this is a foolish course of action" Ser Rodrik insisted, after speaking with refugees from Winter Town they find out that the Ironborn numbered around almost two hundred, "what can fifty men do against an army of almost two hundred?" Rodrik said as Pyrrha smiled and then ride from her horse, despite fifteen years of riding the thing, she still find a hard time being comfortable by it but still she was said to be the best horsewoman next to Lord Eddard's sister.

"Simple we disrupt them in their sleep, make them uncomfortable until they decided to be smart" she said as she looks at her men, "we burn everything and kill anyone we can just to demoralize them!" she shouted as she looked at Rodrik, "open the gates Ser" she said as Rodrik just sighed and then nodded.

"I will pray to the gods, the old and the new to keep you" Pyrrha nodded as the master-at-arms of Winterfell signalled the gates to be opened.

"We are all born to die Ser, for it is in the destiny of all men to meet their end but I appreciate the prayer you offer for our safety" she said as she rode out, the night is young and come the morning nothing will be left but the cinders of the enemy camp.

Pyrrha drew out Milo from her back then switch it to its spear form with a war cry from the men around her she impaled the first Ironborn that she saw, she can see the confused faces of the Ironborn as they all struggle to recover from their drunken stupor, they were all surrounded that was for sure, Pyrrha had spread out her riders to surround the whole Ironborn encampment so as to create an illusion of numerical superiority, _they surely are confident_ , Pyrrha though as she noticed the lack of any defensive fortifications around the encampment, she quickly dismounted from her steed, hacking and slashing at the first foe she met with the same combination of method and instinct that she was trained for back in Sanctum and at the Tournaments that she participated in Mistral.

"It's her its the Red Maiden..." some of the Ironborn had been cowering in fear as they saw her, _Red Maiden_ , the title in which Pyrrha became famously know for, come to think of it, the Red Maiden was a title that Robert gave her during the Greyjoy Rebellion when they found her and Jaune at an Ironborn longship, its crew dead with only Victarion still alive and cowering in fear, and the two of them drenched in the blood of foes. She walks slowly, her face smeared in blood, as the others back away, fear and terror rich in their hearts.

"She's only one and a woman at that and you fear her?! What cowards!" Theon shouted as he pushed the men towards the front all of them hesitating to fight her, the other Ironborn had decided blindly charge towards their fate as Pyrrha hack, parry, counter, and slash surgically at her opponents killing them all, it was already enough message for the others to tuck tail and run, Theon also took a horse as well but before he can go any farther Pyrrha aimed her spear true then let it flew at the Greyjoy's steed hitting its neck and there came Theon tumbling down to the ground unconscious.

"Let them flee, remember we only have to scatter and decimate them not to fight them in a battle" she shouted as she fought any of the stragglers that acted as rear guard, the battle continued on until the last of the remaining Ironborn have been either captured or killed.

The night ended with the smell of burning cloth and flesh, the battle has ended, the Ironborn forced to scatter and flee into many directions, Theon Greyjoy was now captured and bound, Pyrrha walked around the place that was once a bountiful town that shared its growth with Venice, the market fair that was set up nearby the port was in no way recognizable, _we do not sow_ , the words of House Greyjoy was a selfish creed, to take what others had worked for, it was something that didn't suit right for her, yet she understood as to why they would resort to such acts, the Iron Islands as she had visited it before during the Greyjoy Rebellion, the people were poor, they don't have anything to eat they barely are even satisfied with the fishes of the sea and so they turn to where their seafaring put them to, raiding, _if only the whole people would have worked together_ , Pyrrha thought as she shakes her head and then slowly walks towards her men who were readying the horses.

"We will return now to the castle, good work men" she said as everyone gave their small cheers of agreement, they went back to Winterfell and on their way back they were greeted by Ser Rodrik who nodded.

"We've seen the fires from here, quite a job well done my Lady" he said as Pyrrha dismounted on her horse, "as much as this is a cause for celebration we had another important business for today" he said his tone becoming grim as the Lady of Venice looked at the Eastern gate of Winterfell, horses ridden by men who carried the flayed man banner of House Bolton.

"Ramsay Snow?" she asked as the master-at-arms of Winterfell nodded.

"Aye my Lady he had arrived at dawn, he has been demanding that he should be granted entrance so that he can speak to Bran" he said as they went towards the gatehouse.

"I demanded to speak with the Lord of Winterfell not to be hold in the gates" Ramsay had demanded as Pyrrha looked at the man, Ramsay Snow was a typical northerner but when one can observe him further he looks like a dog, a wild dog that feels like he is the head of a pack and would sooner turn on anyone that doesn't agree with his plans or schemes.

"The Prince is at his rooms resting for a moment, we would not allow anything that can exert him any further for we were just attacked by the Ironborn just tonight" Ser Rodrik said as Ramsay just look at the knight, but one can see his lips curled at what can be called a smirk.

"I trust that they are taken care off"

"Yes they have been taken care off"

There was silence as tensions seem to rise in the air, "well then I shall state my business here then" the bastard of Bolton decided as he took a look at Pyrrha giving her his slimiest of smiles, while Pyrrha just looked at him with a cold look that she had often practiced at lords that she didn't like, "I believe my Lords that I am to be betrothed to a lady by the name of Donella Hornwood, I have come here to take her as my bride."

"The Lady Donella Hornwood is already married to Lord Ondrew Locke" Pyrrha said as she looked at the bastard, "the gods have witnessed the marriage as we do also here at the Godswood of Winterfell" she said as the Bolton horses trotted backwards.

"No woman talks without permission in front of a Bolton" the bastard said, _you are not even a Bolton just a bastard who plays lord_ , Pyrrha thought as she turn her cold look into a glare, "I thought Ser that this is a talk between men and yet you put a lady here" the bastard said as a smirk lay on his face, the bowmen at the keep was already tensed as the Lady of Venice was gripping Milo.

"the Lady of Venice has led the defense of Winterfell herself, if you had heard she is a hero during Robert's Rebellion and even during the Greyjoy Rebellion" Ser Rodrik said as a laugh came from Ramsay.

"Yes, yes there are heroes everywhere Ser, but I don't think the bitch is one of them" Ramsay sneered as he looked at Rodrik then at Pyrrha, "one last time I demand to see my betrothed or there will be consequences."

Within a flash of white, the riders that were accompanying the Castellan of Dreadfort were dead, with only Ramsay remaining in front of him was Pyrrha who stood with a bloody Milo in her hand, "leave" she glared as she pointed her sword at the bastard, "leave before I decide to let your body feed the worms, leave this place and leave Hornwood castle alone or I swear by the Ancient gods of my ancestors I will strike you down and I wont regret it" Pyrrha was not one to let anger rule her but when push comes to shove, she let it rule her.

The sneer that was in Ramsay's face fell into a frown as he just shrugged and decided to ride out of Winterfell but not before giving a parting message, "I will be back my Lady and when I do, the gods, yours, ours, and the seven, wont even be enough to save you and your ilk" with that said the Bastard of Bolton left with Pyrrha shaking in anger as she glared at the retreating form, _oh I'll be waiting and I'll make sure the last thing you'll see is my blade at your throat_ , Pyrrha took a deep breath and then let it out as the gates of Winterfell began to open for her once more.

* * *

Ever since seeing Arya once again, brought Catelyn hope to see her family complete once again and so she sent her new retainer, Brienne of Tarth to take Jaime back to King's Landing in the hopes that they might send Sansa back to her, but Brienne had failed, _it was to be expected_ , Catelyn thought as the Lady of Tarth and the Kingslayer stood in front of Robb and Jaune. The Lord of Venice is glaring at Catelyn then at the two captured prisoners, "do you know what damage you could have caused?" Jaune demanded as he was clenching his fist, Catelyn had understood that the man's tactical ability in warfare was said to be on par with Tywin Lannister, aside from being a great commander, Lord Arc is also a good lord and statesman the reason why Ned would often ask for his counsel through letters that he personally wrote to the Lord of Venice, _Lord Arryn could have named him his heir from what I've heard_ , Catelyn remembered the letters from her sister, stating on how she loathed the man since Lord Arc was often a topic whenever he and Robert would discussed plans about the improvement of King's Landing always referring to his once student's project to which Robert would often just leave it to Jon's hands, rendering those projects just us useless as it has been made "the Karstarks almost killed Willem and Martyn, and also my son, good thing my men were enough to subdue them" Jaune said, anger laced within his voice, "by the Dust" he cursed, putting a hand on his head.

"In my defense my Lord, I am just doing what any mother would have done for the safety of their children" Catelyn insisted as Jaune just grunted and then sighed as he continued to nurse his head shaking it as if in disagreement.

"My Lady, what you did almost led to our total defeat, you think the Lannisters will simply just hand over Sansa to you when I've tried to negotiate with Tyrion, the Queen just tore up my letter" there was a chuckle that sounded on the Kingslayer as a guard kicked him at his side, "you just did what every fools would have done" Jaune had said as Catelyn began to look at the man.

"Robb" Catelyn looked at her son who kept silent while Jaune was shouting orders at his soldiers to take Jaime back to the cells, "I know what I did is terribly wrong but Robb, seeing Arya again, makes me hope that maybe I can also see Sansa again" she was now pleading, appealing to Robb's mercy as Jaune looked at her.

"Mother, as much as I would have agreed with you, Lord Arc is right, what you did almost damaged our whole army, our whole cause, we cannot win if we do not have Tywin's son and also his nephews" Robb said as Catelyn looked at Lord Arc who nodded at him.

"If you were any soldier under my lash I would have you whip, but since you are not I can only ask this" he said as he looked at Robb, "your grace, the presence of your mother here at this campaign, is detrimental at any other situation, I suggest that you should send her back to Winterfell" Jaune had requested as Catelyn looked pleadingly at Robb who turned away from her.

"Lord Arc I ask that will you escort my mother back to Winterfell along with the prisoners" Robb asked as Jaune looked at her then at his king.

"By your orders, your grace" he said as he looked at Catelyn, "my Lady" he said as he led Catelyn out of the hall then into her room, "I have sent my men to rescue Sansa from King's Landing" Jaune said as he looked at her, "the rioting within the city is already enough of a distraction along with the fact Stannis is already gathering men to besiege it" the Lord of Venice then decided to turn and left, "pray and hope my Lady, pray and hope."

* * *

 **Author's note: now first off I apologize for the late update but second its because its already Before School rush so yeah I have a lot of things to do now, hey I'm not saying this is going on indefinite hiatus like some of my stories but anyway, I may have changed the storyline a bit but please understand, since circumstances have changed I have to also change something here and there but anyway, the appearance of Ramsay well I didn't do the canon one since Lord Locke and Lady Hornwood have already left Winterfell for Oldcastle well there's the fact that the bastard couldn't make a move on Hornwood because I made the Manderly's immediately take hold of the Hornwood lands by order of Bran, the issue of Theon Greyjoy well I was planning on making them try to scale the wall but I was inspired by the Battle of Okehazama, where Oda Nobunaga destroyed the Imagawa clan, anyway, Catelyn deserves a break I mean seriously, no Lady Stoneheart arc but still the Red Wedding will happen and also I'm thinking of letting Bran go for the Wall which have to come up for later, also this is just an idea, since apparently I'm more of a one-shot story guy, so happy reading!**

 **No omakes for now, maybe next chapter!**

 **Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	12. Triumphat nos in tenebris

_**Triumphat nos in Tenebris**_

A figure walks around the rioting crowds, all of them hungry and angry to a Khal that wouldn't feed them, Vhaqo studied around the place, took note of things, the entrances that are possible to sneak in as well as the ones where there are less guards, he had arrived at the fortnight telling the guards that he was a wondering bard just arrived from Duskendale to which the guards bought on without of course paying their disinterest, _I would never understand why this people would prefer gold rather than horse, goat, and cow_ , Vhaqo thought as he continued to watch the riots as it intensifies into a brawl with the goldcloaks being forced to shoot their crossbows at some of the protesters who tried to break through the barrier that they made, _the people here don't even know how to work the land for them_ , he thought as he remembered what Khal Arc had said to him, _"the land is a bounty more precious than gold, because if you know how to till the land then you know how to look for the people"_ Vhaqo had often stick to such belief of his Khal since meeting him, he was Dothraki of the Great Grass sea, a savage as everyone would tell him, but meeting Jaune Arc he became a man who now had a fair, buxom white skinned wife, eight children, and a large farmstead where he raise horses of good breeding. He walked across the streets watching with what apathy he can muster as he saw children begging for gold or food to eat, a husband selling his daughter and wife just for a day's feast, and the smell he couldn't stomach it, it reeks of shit, depravity, and death, he walked until he found the place he was looking for a seemingly run down yet agreeable inn.

Vhaqo pushed open the door of the inn, it wasn't much empty, there were people who gamble or eat, he took a seat at a nearby table as he was greeted by a young man who smiled, "welcome, welcome master traveler, wine for your parched throat or food for your empty stomach?" Vhaqo shook his head as he looked directly at the youth.

"I'm looking for a certain perfume called the Pink Lotus to give to a lovely woman from the Reach" he whispered at the youth who smiled as he simply went towards the bar, Vhaqo waited until it was not the young man who greeted him but rather an old woman who gave him a cup of wine and a roll of paper, Vhaqo opened it then saw the map of a certain path in the Red Keep as to where to easily extract the target.

"A friend is waiting for you at the doors of the bird's cage, speak the words and she shall give you a kiss, another friend is at the docks speak the words to deliver your bird to the Dornish merchant" the old woman said as Vhaqo nodded then paid a twenty silver stags before taking down his wine in one gulp, he stood up then went towards the room that they provide him, _night comes_ , he thought as he waited for the sun to go down where he can finally do the task under cover of the night.

The sun has set, after bidding goodbye to his host at the inn, Vhaqo had began to prepare the tools that he will use in sneaking at the Red Keep, a hook, his bow, and two dozen arrows along with a falchion and a small dagger, completing his check of tools he began to go towards the spot where there is less guards, he closed his eyes as he activated his semblance, his Aura being activated by Khal Arc himself, it was a closely guarded secret, the weapon that is your soul since to others it was viewed as magic, sorcery, and even witchcraft, even at the far North, the Arcs kept it to themselves and to people they deem trustworthy. At the darkness of his eyelids Vhaqo could see everything, the guards, the servants, and even the spies within the Red Keep, after knowing that there are less danger ahead he began to go with his plan, he set the hook towards the wall then started climbing up and when he did scaled the wall he quickly hid at a corner as a guard pass towards him, the guard not noticing the hook that was planted, Vhaqo quickly recovered it and then sneak in through the Keep gardens occasionally hiding whenever a guard would pass over or when he thinks they were alone he would often kill a foolish guard or two as sneakily as possible.

He passes over the hall that leads to the Throne Room and then began to check his map, his destination should be the Maidenvault where the bird is being kept, putting the map quickly on his pockets Vhaqo then proceeded forward, where at the third floor of the room was a lady-in-waiting in front of the doors where lay two guards who are unconscious.

"A gift m'lady, a rare perfume from the Eastern sea" Vhaqo said as the woman smiled and then gave him a quick peck on the lips as she began to open the door revealing the unconscious form of his mission, Sansa Stark.

"I will lead you to a hidden tunnel that will quickly get you out of the city" the woman said as Vhaqo immediately hauled the unconscious lady on his back, "we must hurry!" they walked at every crack and crevice of the Red Keep, sneaking and avoiding every guard that they saw near them, they were finally at the corridor where Robert Baratheon had thrown in the Dragon bones.

"Are you sure this is one of the safest routes out of the castle?" Vhaqo asked as he looked around cautiously as the woman began to look around every corner of the dark hall.

"Yes this was one of the tunnels used by a king during the Blackfyre Rebellion as a means to escape to the dragonpit but all I know is that the route to the dragonpit is already closed, and only the route to the sea is open...aha!" the woman began to open the door but before they could progress on there were noises that are coming towards them.

"Why are we here? This place is giving me the creeps!" one of the voices said as they began to search around the place, the woman drew her knife while Vhaqo gripped the hilt of his falchion tighter and then settled for his bow.

"Quiet you!" another voice hissed as they heard steps becoming hollow, they probably settled one of the huge Dragon skulls, "one of our comrades were seen dead at one of the gardens near the Maidenvault, throat slit and another was in a storage room, stabbed to death, the whole keep is scared thinking that someone is trying to kill that spoiled brat of a king."

As the two spies infiltrating the Red Keep were about to leave as silently as possible, "who are you?!" Sansa had awoken alarm was rich in her voice and face as the two looked at each other with panic and shock.

"Damn it!" Vhaqo's assistant cursed as she prepared her knife, the other guards had began to look around with alarm as they began to hear furious footsteps while Vhaqo had to knock Sansa again with a hit on the back of the Stark girl's neck, Vhaqo had began to put an arrow on his bow and then aimed it at the entrance of the hidden passage.

"Show yourselves!" came the shout of the guards as they began to search around the place, "come out wherever you are hiding!" the guards continued to scream as they search around until they saw the entrance of the hidden passage, "who's there?" before the man could do anything a slash came from the first guard's neck, "we-arghhh!" before the other guard could call an arrow pierced the man's neck, the woman nodded at Vhaqo as they began to run out of the tunnels, Vhaqo had already carried Sansa yet again from his back, the smell of the sea came on their nostrils as they finally saw the sea, there was a boat waiting for them as they looked on.

"I guess this is it" the woman had said as Vhaqo put Sansa on the boat, the dothraki infiltrator looked at the boat pilot as he seem to also wait for him to say the words that every member of the spy network did.

"the Lion sent his Dornish friend his regards"

"Aye he sure did, hop on in and take care not to hit the package"

Vhaqo had put himself on the boat as they began to set for the small boat to sail, "your name by the way" he asked as the woman smiled at him and then shook her head before giving him a wink.

"Women have the right to keep their secrets, I hope we see each other again" she said as she waved them goodbye then disappeared from the darkness of the hidden passage they just passed through, Vhaqo had to smile on himself as he nodded at the pilot of their boat and they began to go to the ship that will take them to Dorne.

* * *

 _Quick as a snake, calm as still water_ , Arya thought as she saw Gendry's sword flying to the ground, Carolus was sighing as he looked at the sword, "you are wielding a hand-and-a-half Claymore not a Zweihander" he said as he help the blacksmith up, "when you feel uncomfortable in wielding the sword two-handed use it as a polearm or switch to one-handed" they took up positions again as Arya noticed that Gendry had posed to a lower guard rather than what Carolus preferred to as the La Posta de falcone or the high guard, _he is as nervous as a hunted prey_ , Arya thought as she saw Carolus raising an eyebrow.

"Oh forgive me Ser, high guard, high guard" Gendry clumsily raised his sword over his head as Carolus began to step forward on a wide arc swing to which Gendry had parried but he never went for a counter, with a twist of a wrist Carolus was able for a second time to disarm the Bull his sword flying in the air and into the ground with a clang.

"Take a deep breath Gendry" Arya had advised as she reach out and gave the Bull his sword, "you are training to fight not fighting for your life for real" she said, at the corner of her eye she saw Carolus grinning at her words.

"You remember my advise" he said as Arya nodded as she remembered whenever her dancing master, Syrio Forel would have his wooden sword on her throat and tell her that she is dead, Carolus would often quip that they are not fighting for their lives but rather training, "Gendry your shoulders are too tense you don't fight the sword you fight _with_ the sword" he said as the Bull turned towards him.

"Yes Ser" Gendry nodded as Carolus gestured for them to go to the middle of the ring, raising once again their swords as the two continued to train, Arya saw his mother being escorted by Lord Arc to a cart.

 _What is going on?_ She thought as Catelyn was put into the cart and as Carolus and Gendry were training the Lord of Venice had noticed them, "Carolus" Jaune had called out as he approached them.

"Father" Carolus had dodged one of Gendry's swing as they both stopped their training and approached Jaune who looked at the two and then nodded, as they tiredly leaned at one of the posts.

"Good, good, King Robb has ordered me to go back to the North" Lord Arc looked at Arya and then back at his son, the only time that Arya had seen Lord Arc was during King Robert's visit in Winterfell, _"he doesn't look like a lion for me"_ she remembered what her half-brother Jon had said as they watched them enter the gates back then and yet at the day they left Winterfell she had seen Jon exchanging tips with the Lord of Venice about fighting with a sword wherein when she talked with him again Jon had told her about a spar between him and his lady wife, _"they were like dancing, it is as if time outside wasn't anything between them as they train their swords"_ Jon had said as he seemingly reminisces the fight, "...if you want to we can go back in the North, meet with your mother on the way back to Venice, she has been sending me letters about the Bastard of Bolton and how he wants the Hornwood lands for himself, it has been alarming so to say the least, but if you want..." there was a twinkle in Jaune's eyes as he looked at his son and then proposed "...you can lead two thousand of our men here while I go and escort Lady Catelyn and Lady Arya back in the North" as he finished speaking he looks at Arya who then looks at Gendry.

 _Home, Winterfell, I'm going home, to Winterfell_ , Arya couldn't possibly wish for any thing possible she looks at Gendry who seems to return her gaze, _I can bring him there_ _he can smith for us_ , she thought as Carolus seem to be thinking, since Gendry was a squire of Carolus that meant that if he doesn't want to go then Gendry can't join her on the way back to Winterfell, _unless I also refuse to join the return_ , Arya thought as she looks at Lord Arc's eldest as he looks at his father and then smiled.

"I'll stay here, make sure that we win this war" Jaune smiled at his son as he ruffled his hair.

"Then I wish you the best of luck" Jaune then turned to Arya, "my Lady" he slightly bowed as he left while Arya was looking at him then at Carolus, feeling slightly confused at the situation.

"My father can explain to Lady Catelyn once they travel, he knows you don't want to be left behind by the dashing Bull over here" he said as Arya pulled out her sword and then started to go at the ring, "if its what you want my Lady" Carolus said as he looked at Gendry, "go train with her" Gendry looked at him like he was crazy.

"I want to spar with you not with that stubborn Bull!" Arya shouted at him as Carolus just smiled and then pushed his squire on to the ring, "you-!" she tried to shout but couldn't find the words since Carolus had called in Beric and the others to join and have a wager on who will win at the spar.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: oh well I blame watching AMCs Turn and also reading a lot of spy shit, but oh well the title means In Darkness we Triumph, its Latin and also here I've decided Arya to stay with Carolus and Gendry since like I said I'm a Gendrya shipper and I don't think if given a chance Arya would like to return to Winterfell especially since she had made bonds with some of the people she had met (i.e. Lord Beric Dondarrion's party and etc.) I'm pretty she would like to at least spend some time adventuring with them before something calls them back to the North, but anyway, this chapter is as much as possible rushed since I'm fighting off the before school rush, yes third year of college is coming for me, well happy reading!**

 **Omake: Cat, Wolf, and Bull**

"Hey watch it!" came a shrill voice as Blake found herself looking at a girl, a small one perhaps, enough to mistake her for a boy, golden orbs meet the silver one as the girl's eyes came on her head where her cat ears are, "whoah! Are those real?" she asked as Blake was about to reply a man, _no a boy_ , stood by her side.

"Arya"

"Look Gendry her ears they're like a cat or rather they're those of a cat!" the girl called Arya had exclaimed as Blake examined the newcomer, Gendry, he was quite a boy of large built, with dark hair and blue eyes, unlike her friend, Gendry seem to just curiously look at her and then blushed as he seem to take on her _exotic_ looks as Yang had put up with when they were brought at the camp by the son of Jaune and Pyrrha, Carolus Arc, she still couldn't believe that they had a son here. Arya saw the reaction from her friend and then turned towards Blake who wanted to turn away quickly before there is any misunderstanding that will happen.

"Come on Gendry!" Arya dragged her friend away from Blake as she watched them leave there came an ongoing whistle, _and the headache of my life_ , Yang was looking at her teasingly as she put an arm on her shoulder.

"Look what the Cat got in her bag" Yang teased as she grinned at a groaning Blake, "so cougar how do you want him to bed you? Rarr or should I say meowr!" _Damn it Yang_ , that was the only thought that came from Blake as she shake her head.

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	13. Lost in the Divide

_**Lost in the Divide**_

Sansa had opened her eyes to see a wooden roof, _where am I?_ came the first question inside her head as she sat up from where she lay, her head was hurting to which she quickly nursed with a rub at her right temple, her senses began to quickly picking up her location, she smelled the salt open sea as she weakly stood up noting the movement on where she stood, _I'm at the sea, on a ship but where is it going?_ Sansa though as she heard the door being opened, quickly preparing herself as a man went in with a plate of food in his hand, he didn't say a word as he seem to just put it at a table and then bowed at her before leaving the room with a thud from the door. Sansa quickly stuffed some food in her mouth, not caring if its crab, squid, or even chicken since she was hungry, tired, and stressed from her captivity in King's Landing, a jug of clean water and a cup was nearby and so she quickly served herself of water not caring of any propriety or manners of being a lady.

"Good you're awake" came a thick accented voice as Sansa never noticed the door opening as she was busying herself with a piece of fish in her plate, he was a tall one, with olive skin and almond shaped eyes with black irises that reminded Sansa of the void, from what she can tell the man is from the continent of Essos, _by the old gods and the new am I going to be sold as a slave_ , she alarmingly thought as the man sat on a stool as he seems to observe her, "if you must know...my Lady...the ship is heading for Dorne since I was asked by my Khal to take you there" _Khal? A Dothraki Khal?_ Sansa thought as she looked at the man in confusion.

"I don't know if my family knew of a Dothraki Khal Ser but I-" before she can continue the man gave out a mirthless laugh, confusing the Stark girl once more, "ser?" she fearfully tried to get the man's attention as the laughing subsides.

"Forgive me my Lady" the man began as he looked at her in the eye, "I am Vhaqo son of Rhaqo and I serve Khal Arc and the Town of Venice, I was ordered by my Khal to take you from King's Landing then to Dorne" _Lord Arc_ , the name was something that reminded Sansa at the Ruby ford where Arya and Nymeria had attacked Joffrey in self-defense, it was the Lord of Venice's son, Carolus Arc who had defended Arya in front of the Queen, _when I her own blood wouldn't even have the nerve to defend her_ , she thought as she sadly sighed, the event still caused her losing Lady, _"better that rather than let it die by order of the Queen"_ Jory had said as she remembered Carolus agreeing with the same idea as they set the direwolf loose just like what her sister did to Nymeria.

"I thank you ser and also to your liege lord..." she said as she began to open the window letting the sea spray in her face before turning towards Vhaqo once more, "...why Dorne though? Why not take me back to the North, to Winterfell?" _to home_ , she asked as Vhaqo looked at Sansa.

"From what I've heard from the Khal, your brother, Khal Robb had already arranged for you to be married to the heir of the Dornish Khalassar" he said as Sansa began to remember her lessons about the ruling house of Dorne, House Martell, from what she had heard from the Queen, her brother Robb had really planned on marrying her to the Dornish so as to secure their alliance which was mediated by Lord Arc, Queen Cersei Lannister has been planning to fast forward the marriage between her and Joffrey when her moon blood had appeared thus making sure that Dorne wouldn't have her but it seems she will have to thank whatever gods she can thank for rescuing her in a nightmare, the caws of seagulls remove from her thoughts as Vhaqo began to look to the window with a chuckle before returning his head, "it seems we have now arrived at Dorne my Lady" he said as a serving lady had entered the room, "we need to be presentable for our host, this is Flora, she will be your lady-in-waiting for now" the serving lady curtsied as Vhaqo had left, leaving Sansa to be attended by the woman.

They have finally arrived at the port of Sunspear where they were greeted by a small host of ten men led by a large man with a large axe on his back, like Vhaqo, Sansa had noticed that the man is also an Essosi, "I am Areo Hotah, guard of Prince Doran Martell" the man had said as Sansa found herself craning her neck upwards to look at the man in the eye, "we have been expecting you Princess Sansa Stark" Areo then held out his hand to which Sansa took and then she found herself being led to a carriage to which she entered.

"Ah!" there was a woman inside the carriage, a woman in twenties with a buxom figure that was hidden by layers of colored silks and cotton, she was olive skinned, and her eyes were round and dark like her hair, she was shorter than Sansa and yet as the Stark girl looked at the woman at the other side she couldn't help but feel afraid in her presence, the woman began to relax as Sansa continues to look at her, "I apologize Princess Stark, but it seems an introduction is in order..." she said as she held out her hand to which Sansa shook, "...Princess Arianne Martell, but you may call me Arianne since we are going to be good sisters in the future."

"A pleasure to meet you my Lady" Sansa said as Arianne Martell waved a dismissive hand, giving her quite a disarming smile that reminded Sansa of the Cersei, _she might have been dangerous as the queen if given a good chance and reason_ , Sansa thought as their carriage began to move.

"You don't have to put up with your courtesies Sansa" Arianne said as they felt the occasional bumps and turns as the carriage progresses, "after all we are going to be relatives through your marriage to my brother, Trystane, and also I feel sorry for what had happened to you and your father back in King's Landing, you have my father's word that Dorne will not stop until justice is served" as they travel around the streets of Sunspear, Arianne began to tell her about everything she needed to learn about Dorne, its people and its cities, the lords and the smallfolk, the history and the culture, and as Arianne continue to tell her many things about Dorne Sansa could only hope that everything will now be okay.

* * *

Sansa Stark had escaped, or rather was spirited away in the dead of the night, Tyrion had to sigh either in relief or in despair, relief because the Stark girl wouldn't have to suffer any longer from Joffrey's madness, despair because the only thing that keeps Robb Stark in moving forward to King's Landing is now gone, he sat on his desk as Podrick had served him his wine, a medicine that he often take when his beloved sister had just berated at him about his decision to marry off her children to the Tyrells so as to secure their allegiance, _not that Joffrey is complaining about it_ , he thought as he stood up and then let his squire prepare him for battle, hopefully this is one battle that they have to win in, Stannis is now arriving with his fleet so to speak and from what he had heard from the scouts he had sent around the countryside of King's Landing there is also a land force coming at the southern part of the gates led by Lord Michael Mertyns, the only Storm lord who decided to support Stannis Baratheon as king, it was a good stratagem so to speak, since it forced Tyrion to divide his forces on three sides, the coastal gate, the mud gate, and then at the south gate, popularly known as the people's gate, _we are outnumbered, twenty to one, I just hope my lord father had gathered enough forces to drive Stannis out_ , Tyrion thought as Podrick began to fix his shoulder greave not noticing the arrival of a certain eunuch.

"You seem to look like ready for battle my Lord" _not expecting to see him but oh well_ , Tyrion thought as he heard the soft voice of Varys, the spider as most people in court would call the eunuch, he had been with the Mad King before Robert's Rebellion and seeing that the spy master was only committed in serving the realm, despite the fact that Varys seem to approve of what Tyrion did to Maester Pycelle, the Imp couldn't help but still be distrustful of the eunuch, _he keeps too much secrets_ , Tyrion thought as Varys was looking at him, "it will be quite unfortunate should King's Landing fall but if all else my prayers stand with you."

 _And here I thought I'm not the only one who is irreligious_ , "I highly doubt the gods would still favor us with your prayers" he said as Varys gave a chuckle as he sat on the chair in front of his desk, Tyrion still remembered Varys telling him about power, control, and fear, _"power resides where men believes it resides"_ he remembered Varys telling him as he was given the riddle of the priest, the warrior, and the lord.

"From what I've heard Lord Stannis had already converted to the faith of R'hllor and has brought to his services a sorceress, a red priestess from Asshai" Varys said as Tyrion seem to notice something within the spy master's voice, "it was said that she does magic, terrible magic from what I've heard from my little bids" he said as Podrick had finished with fixing his whole armor set to which Tyrion nodded gratefully at the boy before gesturing for him to serve wine to their guest.

"I never thought that you believed in magic Lord Varys" Tyrion said drinking from his cup which Podrick had refilled, Varys still doesn't touch his wine cup as he seems to look at the Imp in his disinterest of the mundane things, not that magic was an uninteresting thing but rather Tyrion would rather see to believe.

"Oh I have seen many things Lord Tyrion, many things to believe that magic can be real" Varys said as he seem to reminisce an old memory, "when my...manhood was thrown into the fire, how the magician would often chant in some language, I knew something happened, something terrible and unexplained" he said as his eyes show hate for a moment until it changed to its usual light, "but I am not just here to wish you well in battle but rather I am here to tell you about the recent events within the Red Keep..." he said as he began to lightly sip on his cup before setting it down on the table once more.

 _Ah yes the fact that Sansa was able to escape_ , "tell me how did Sansa Stark was able to escape from the Red Keep?" Tyrion thought as he looked at the eunuch who seem to look at his eyes, mismatched green and purple meet the dark set.

"I once remembered speaking with Lord Arc, quite a charming man, I thought he was like the late Lord Eddard Stark, who lets his honor get ahead of his own but he is not who he seems" Varys tells the Imp before him as he began to sip at his wine once more, "he fears many things and it was those things that made him quite dangerous don't you think?" he said as Tyrion smiled.

"I don't think the Lion of the North would appreciate you calling him a scared man" the Imp said as he stood up then walked next to Varys who seem to be not minding the change of his position, "and I don't think Lord Arc can put spies that will infiltrate the whole King's Landing, not just within a span of fifteen years" yes it was not possible that Lord Arc or any of the Northerners would allow espionage to be part of their game.

"And yet he did, it is because of one thing Lord Tyrion, Lord Jaune is afraid of everything, he is a man who has nothing to lose and will do anything just to win everything, its that quality that made him a frightening persona" _and you seem to know a lot about the man_ , Tyrion thought on his mind as he looks at the eunuch, "if you must know my Lord, I helped Lord Arc and his wife spirit Elia and Rhaenys away to Dorne, we had a brief conversation."

Before the Imp can ask a question about their conversation, Bronn had come in, "they're coming m'lord" he said as he looked at him and then at Varys, "Stannis is coming with a large fleet behind him, the little prick on the Iron throne has requested your presence."

"Well it seems the battle will have to be won first before we can have another conversation like this" Varys said as he stood up and left, Tyrion was then handed his ax by Podrick and with Bronn they went towards the throne room, where the royal pain in the ass Joffrey was waiting with his King's guard.

"You took yourself long enough" Joffrey sneered as he began to drew his sword, "I thought I would have to meet Stannis myself" he said as Tyrion looked at Bronn who shrugged and then decided to go towards his position.

"A pity it would be if you were the first person Stannis would meet, can't imagine how he would just cut you down like an overgrown twig" Tyrion quipped as he and Podrick went towards the wall with an angered Joffrey and his retinue following them on the way.

* * *

Robb didn't know what to do in front of him, Lord Karstark was in front of him, caught in the act of trying to kill Willem and Martyn Lannister once the knowledge of Jaime Lannister escaping spread across the camp, they wasted no time to use the diversion as a means to try and kill the young prisoners, the motive being the fact that Jamie killed two of Lord Karstark's sons back at the Whispering woods, _its still not a reason for doing something like this!_ Robb thought as he looked at the old man in front of him.

 _"Have him whipped, then send him on the front, or send him to the Wall, but don't do anything that can jeopardize the ties between you and the Karstarks"_ Lord Arc had advised to him before going back to the North to bring back his mother home as well as to manage their defenses against the Ironborn who despite being held at the Stony shore still tries to progress their advance slowly, now Robb looked at the problem in front of him, "Lord Karstark" the hall had became silent as they look at him, _the King in the North_ , his coronation was still fresh from his mind as he looked at them, it was his mother who had put the crown on his head, a bronze and iron crown as the scholars would describe the Crown of Winter that shows the harshness and coldness of the North, "you have been charged with insubordination, acting against my orders as your king and as my subject, how do you wish to plea?" there was that cold silence around the hall of Riverrun as everyone's eyes where on Lord Karstark who just grinned then spat on the floor.

"Whatever you wish to do my Lord" Lord Karstark said as he looked intensely at Robb, "I did what every father would do, I tried to avenge my boys" he growled as one of the guards who were holding his chains made it uncomfortable for him by pulling on his arm.

"I know my Lord but that doesn't resolve this...quandary" Robb said as he seems to groan and then sigh, "Lord Karstark for your actions you are to take fifty lashes on the whipping post and then to be relieved of command, your nephew shall represent the men-at-arms of House Karstark until you have once again proven yourself on the field of battle under Ser Carolus Arc's banner" there were whispers among the lords present as Robb held up his hand to silence them once more, "your whipping shall commence once the troops have been assembled at the barracks you may leave" with that said Lord Karstark was escorted out of the court.

"My Lords, your grace" Riverrun's maester, Maester Vyman, had called out turning the attention of the court to him, "the Freys have arrived and they all wish to speak with you, your grace" Robb had stood up dismissing the court so to speak as he then followed Maester Vyman who escorted him to their Frey guests.

"You broke our agreement" Rhaegar Frey said as he looked at Robb, "the knowledge of your marriage has displeased my grandfather and has demanded something of recompense, like your sister, Arya Stark or one of your brothers, even your Uncle Edmure will be a welcome candidate" Robb couldn't help but glare coldly at the man who seem to not notice it but continue on, "your grace the alliance can still be mended, the Freys as always will be your loyal subjects as long as you uphold your end of the bargain and also ask for you to beg for my father's forgiveness."

Good thing Robb is with three people that followed him after dismissing the court, Great Jon Umber, Ser Carolus Arc, Ser Brynden Tully, and Edmure Tully. "So be it then I'll let my Uncle Edmure decide which of Lord Walders daughters or granddaughters to marry, come tomorrow morning" Robb said as he looked at a flabbergasted Edmure who seem to want to deny the order.

"Your grace you are forgetting something" Rhaegar Frey had said as Robb sighed, _this is going to be one of the hardest decision I will make_ , he thought as he seems to look at Carolus who was just glaring at the Freys.

"You can marry one of Lord Walder's daughters or granddaughters to one of my brothers until they are of age" Robb said as he looks at his side of the table, "we will also be going to the Twins to attend to the upcoming marriage of my Uncle to one of the women of House Frey of his choosing" the King in the North then stood up as the two of House Frey's representatives also stood up.

"Another thing that my grandfather said, he wants to quickly see to it that the marriage would happen, he will be put at peace thereon since his recent experience with long engagements" Rhaegar Frey said as Robb nodded once more.

"Of course Lord Frey has every right to demand something of us, since we are on the wrong" Robb said as he led the two out of the room, "if you may allow me to talk with the others, thank you" he went back earlier to see, Edmure standing up with a rebellious expression.

"I will not marry one of them, even when father was alive I never entertained being married into one of them" surprisingly supporting him was Carolus who has been in disagreement with them.

"Since when did we have to concede with everything?" Carolus demanded as he looked at everyone, "if my Lord father was here he would have advised you not to follow the Freys, even he would have called it foolish."

 _And your father has been calling me foolish since I failed to fulfill my part of the agreement with the Freys_ , Robb thought as he remembered his talks with Lord Arc before sending him with his mother, Lady Maege, and Small Jon Umber back to the North"If I may remind you Ser that we are the ones who offended the Freys" Robb argued as Carolus just grumbled and then sat back on his place, "we are winning battles but not the war, we had to secure our victories or everything we worked for will be lost" Robb looked at Brynden who also stood up forcing his nephew to look at him.

"We had to do our part" Brynden had insisted, "if I have to drag you to the Twins to marry one of the Freys I will" Edmure glared at the Blackfish as he did so before going to face Robb.

"You cannot just force me to marry out of duty, when you didn't even do yours!" he cried out to Robb who lashed out to him.

"And you cannot expect me to take back what I did to my Queen and you cannot just expect me to fight with just swords and spears!"

"Your grace, my Lord!" Great Jon Umber slammed his fist on the table calling the attention of the others who looks at him with bewildered expression, even Carolus who seem to decide to have nothing in the discussion seems to look at the large man.

"Lord Umber"

"Your grace, you have made a decision, have you not?" Robb had nodded as Lord Umber began to look at the others, "then that means that he is only doing what he thinks he is doing for the greater good, Lord Edmure, I know that you feel that you are left but consider the options that our king would have taken if you continue on ranting about choice and duty, remember he is fighting a war, we are fighting a war" Great Jon finished as the whole hall went silent.

There was silence around the people as they seem to look at each other before Edmure took a deep breath, "very well then I shall marry one of the Freys" there were sighs of relief as Robb sat back on his chair giving a nod at the Lord of Last Hearth as Carolus stood up leaving the room.

* * *

In an inn called the Lazy Eel Inn at White Harbor, at a table, sat three heavily cloaked figures who seem to mind their own business, but if one were to observe, two of the individuals are women, and the other one who is lazily piercing his pie was a male.

"This pie tastes horrible Ren" the woman grumbled as she set down her fork, there was glare coming from the innkeeper as the man, now named Ren looked at his second companion and then sighed.

"Nora you have to eat what is set for you" he sighed as he looked apologetically at his host before looking at their third companion who seem to ignore their surroundings, "are you sure they are here Ruby?" he asked as silver eyes meet with the pink ones, Raven had been good enough to tell them that their friends were in a 'safe' place, but never told them that the place was primitive as the Dustless age.

"Well if you count the fact that there have been stories about the Red Maiden and also the Lion of the North that they called Lord Jaune Arc and Lady Pyrrha Arc of the town of Venice which is nearby and is said to be rich, its no mistake that they are here" the one called Ruby began to stand as she paid fifteen silver stags at the innkeeper before turning to both Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, "and also _she_ is here trying to finish what she had started" Ruby Rose's silver eyes shined as the other two followed her as they finally left the run down inn.

* * *

 **Author's note: now about Vhaqo's choice of words, since he is from somewhere where there is often rarity of titles for women, I can't have him call Sansa Khaleesi at any moment, because that is Daenerys, also I was planning to extend more of the Dornish part on later chapters but oh well, now about the Freys well I have a hard time trying to diffuse it all, I mean its really hard because of the changes that I made but then again, expect that the Red Wedding will still be happening at the next chapter or any time soon, and also I once planned on having Oberyn join Robb in the conversation with the Frey but then decided that since Oberyn is more of like an allied force rather than an inner circle member, I'm pretty sure he isn't welcome in circle meetings, now the final part of the chapter well, lets just look into it at the next part or you can just say that its an omake since I don't know how to pursue it yet. And now there is an idea that my brother said to me about the Vale, since it has been said on later chapters that Jaune Arc and Jon Arryn were kind of best buds, he thinks I should stir up things in the Vale like inheritance or something , so yeah that's all and have fun reading!**

 **Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	14. when there are heroes, come the villains

**_When there are heroes, come the villains_**

A rider had arrived from the Vale, he claims to be a knight of House Royce and demands to talk with their father, thus calls the attention of Apollina, the acting Lady of Venice who meet the man who introduced himself as Ser Clarence Hardstone, "welcome ser, the hospitality of Venice is yours, please accept our offering of salt and bread so that we may feast and be about our business that you bring to our door" Apollina said as she recited the usual courtesies that has been taught to her by Maester Marron since they have no septa, but still like all the other noble children in Westeros they know their courtesies.

The knight then took the bread and salt, eating it before downing it with wine that was served, "I accept your hospitality my Lady, but the reason I am here is to talk with your father about an urgent matter concerning the Vale" he said as Apollina quickly looked at Marron who stood up from his seat, his chain links clinking as he begin to speak.

"Lord Arc is currently fighting off the Ironborn, by the order of our King, King Robb Stark" the old man said as the knight began to sigh as he looked at Apollina and then at the Maester.

"There has been a current happenings in the Vale, Lady Lysa Arryn and her son was forced by the lords of the Vale to leave with Lord Petyr Baelish since there has been a problem with the passing of Lordship of the whole Vale" Ser Clarence then produced a scroll to which he gave to Maester Marron who unrolled it and then started to study the contents.

"My lady, it says here that Lord Arryn has declared one of your Lord father's sons to be his own son and heir, as long as he takes the name of House Arryn and marries one of the Houses closely related to the Vale lords" Maester Marron said looking at Apollina and then at Ser Clarence, "why is this brought up now Ser?" the knight slightly bowed as the Maester once more returned the scroll to the knight of the Vale.

"Well Maester after the trial of the Imp, there were letters that arrived from all the castles and towns of the Vale all saying about the will of late Lord Jon Arryn, also further investigation of the matter revealed that Lord Baelish had forged Lord Jon's will making it look like that Robert Arryn is fit to be the Lord of the Eyrie" Ser Clarence said as he caught sight of Nicholas and Pyrrhus who both entered the hall.

"Nicholas, Pyrrhus what are you doing here?" Apollina demanded as they began look at their guest and then at their older sister, "you should stay back to your rooms or train with the master-at-arms" she said as the others began to pull the sleeves of her dress.

"Well we are training!" Nicholas said while Pyrrhus was nodding, agreeing with what the other said, "but there is those three hooded figures outside of the gate of the Keep and they were demanding to see father and mother."

"One of them kept on yelling how 'cute' I was it was scary that I have to hide at one of the boxes" Pyrrhus said as Apollina stood up, looking at their Maester who nodded before going to retrieve her weapon, with their guest they proceeded towards the gates then found their master-at-arms, Captain Arthur was readying his sword as they have arrived.

"My Lady" the man acknowledged her presence as the three strangers outside noticed her presence, there were three of them, if one were to look closely you can see that three people were truly strange, the male one had a touch of pink on his ebony hair which seems to agree with his also pink irises, under his cloak he was wearing a green dyed clothing that seem to hug and fit his figure, one of the women had orange red hair and blue eyes, she was carrying some kind of hammer behind her that Apollina had to wonder how can she carry the thing, the other one was wearing a brown cloak underneath her red one but it did help some of her clothing to remain hidden to a viewer, which comprises of a short red and black dress and skirt that seem to reach her knees, her hair has the same hue as her clothing and on her back was a red mechanism that Apollina knew of.

"Look its Pyrrha!" the orange haired one called out, as Apollina sighed as she remembered that she and her sister were a resemblance of their mother, "I don't think its Pyrrha, Nora" the only male in their group said as even the their third member seem to agree as well.

 _The same mechanics of weapons that mother taught and make for us_ , Apollina thought as Maester Marron had arrived with her weapon in hand, "my Lady" the Maester bowed to her as he handed her Delos, her weapon of a bow and a double-sided spear, she instantly ripped off her breeches prompting Ser Clarence to turn away from her only to find out that she was wearing breeches underneath the skirt.

"My Lady shouldn't one of your men take care of this, I have heard of your mother but I don't think it is a ladies part to fight" Ser Clarence said as Apollina just shook her head then turned to Captain Arthur.

"Open the gates Captain" Captain Arthur nodded at the order.

"Yes my Lady" he then turned towards the men guarding the walls of the keep, "open the portcullis!" he yelled as everyone began to rise from their stations and then turned the wheels, as the sound of chains was heard and the strangers were now being allowed to pass until Apollina shot an arrow in from them.

"I demand to know why you are looking for my father and my mother" when the three only took another step forward, Apollina readied another arrow on her bow, "I advise to not take any step further or else the next arrow will find itself on one of your friends throat."

"Look we only want to look for your mom and dad, we had something to talk with them, and yeah we knew a thing or two about them" the red haired then slowly walked forward, pulling out her hood, revealing her face that reminded Apollina heavily of the Starks, "my name is Ruby Rose, and this is your father's old teammates, Ren and Nora."

* * *

 _Stannis is my King and my God, where he goes I will go_ , it was Davos' oath, an oath in which he will hold to the death if need be, _and now is the moment where I will prove my oath_ , he thought as he looked at the flagship _the Fury_ , with him was his Red Queen's handmaiden and guard, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Melisandre and Queen Cinder, _two witches that poisoned the king's mind_ , Davos sadly shook his head as he remembered that Melisandre was the one who encouraged the marriage between Stannis and Cinder after Selyse's 'accident' that could have been orchestrated by two of Cinder's companions.

"We are near now father" his son, Matthos, said as he looks towards the upcoming walls of King's Landing, Davos looks ahead as he remembers Stannis' words to him, _"when my banner flies over at the walls of King's Landing, I shall make you my Hand"_ it was a big honor that Davos was about to decline but Stannis insisted on him, "from smuggler to lord and now to be a the King's Hand, we are a fortunate family from my brothers to me and to you father" Matthos said as Davos shook his head.

"We had to win this battle first before I can claim the honor of being King Stannis' Hand" he countered to his son as he then saw two slow approaching ships coming towards them, two patchwork of ships isn't going to do much" he said as he turned to his son who nodded, "ready the men!" he ordered as drums began to beat as he looks ahead at the ships, he looked back at _the Fury_ then saw Mercury and Emerald talking with the king who seems to nod deeply at whatever seeds of madness that they are putting on his mind, _a good thing that we had left the Red Priestess and her Queen back in Dragonstone_ , Davos thought as he remembered that event where he guided a pregnant Melisandre who let loose a shadow from his womb that killed Lord Renly, he also remembers the lords who fell victim to Queen Cinder's flames as she burns them at the stake.

 _It was enough to know whatever foul deed that they will further commit in the future_ , Davos thought as he looks away from the flag ship, whatever happens now they must first win, as the enemy ship slowly approaches it was Matthos who first noticed something strange, "father..." he called out as Davos looked at the first ship that approaches as it was dripping with wildfire fuel.

"WILDFIRE!" came the screams of the men as all of the Dragonstone ships attempted to steer away from the rigged King's Landing ship, "get away from it!" came the voice of his other son, Dale Seaworth, as he was hit by a ship that was in a panic to get away from the area of water that was being filled with wildfire before they all know it Davos saw an arrow launching down towards the trail of wildfire, horrified and looking at his third son one last time before being consumed by the flames that ignited.

"MATTHOS!" he cried out as a flash of green and flame was the last thing he saw of his son before he felt his body flying away into the air, _a_ _curse on all you witches and your servants_ , that was the last thing that Davos thought as he felt himself sinking at the depths of Blackwater bay.

* * *

 _Damn it!_ Asha woke up as shouts and screams were heard at their encampment in the Stony Shore, forced to stay at the place since trying to leave their ships would mean letting it be welcomed to the Bear Islanders shock naval attacks, _Lord Arc has made sure that the North is prepare unlike the Lannisters_ , Asha thought as she had often told her father that taking the North is tantamount to wasting the resources of the Iron Fleet, _even my Uncle Victarion hadn't succeeded in taking Moat Cailin as well_ , she thought as she remembered a battle-weary company of her Uncle, beaten and forced to a retreat by the Crannogmen and the Venetians, continuously harassed and ambushed, Victarion called a retreat before succumbing to the poison arrows of the Crannogmen.

Now balls of fire rolled towards their encampment destroying their hastily fortified positions and creating quite a sight in the coming dawn as Asha could have sworn that she heard the beating of the shields, _the Northmen are coming_ , she thought as she prepared herself for battle, armed with only a knife and a short axe she stood with some of the positioned Ironborn, as every one of her men began to prepare themselves for an on coming assault, assembling a hasty shieldwall as a storm of arrows began to rain down upon them, the beating of swords to shields can still be heard from the distance as it turns into shouts of war cries and chants, "brace yourselves!" Asha had ordered as the Northerners began to make contact at their lines, flesh meets with steel as shields and swords clashed.

"Our boats!" came the cry from one of her crew members as she saw Mormont banner ships setting fire on theirs, making it impossible for them to flee back to the Iron Islands, from the corner of her eye she saw the Lion of the North cutting down five of Victarion's crew, with a methodical parries and slashes, _Lord Arc_ , it was the name that Asha would never forget, the man and his wife who had led the assault against her Uncle Victarion's ship that left him terrified of the couple, Lord Arc's attention was against every foe that he meets, his wife was also fighting alongside him now, the banners of Houses Stark, Arc, Glover, and Mormonts were rising high as the battle rages on.

"Signal the Mormonts to land right side of the coast, cut off everything where the Ironborn can retreat or regain position!" Lord Arc had yelled to a nearby soldier who quickly rushed back behind the battle lines as he turned towards his wife who nodded, "men we fight them off here and the Ironborn wont bother you again!" there were cheers of support among the Northerners as he and his wife fell on each others backs. Asha finished off her share of enemies as she began to parry an ax blow with her own ax before finishing off the man with her knife turning towards the Lord and Lady of Venice who is busy fighting off her men.

"Lord Arc!" she shouted across the battlefield as Jaune took notice of her before she rush towards him with a battle cry, Lord Arc quickly push her away with his shield before detracting it into a sheath, _Crocea Mors_ , Asha had heard of the Yellow Death at the songs of the bards that visited their inns at Pyke, the sword in Asha's sight was a common and insignificant sword, not as beautiful as every Valyrian steel swords that she had seen and yet looking at Lord Arc's sword she can see as to why it was called the Yellow death, with the sun rising behind the blade as it works its way down towards her, she dodged quickly and before Lord Arc can recover from his high guard Asha tried to hack him off with an ax only to be stopped by the legendary bronze shield of Lord Arc's wife, who quickly shoved her away.

"You are light with your strikes my dear" Pyrrha said as Jaune just shrugged as he just turned his shield back to its place, "we are winning this battle" she said as Asha and Pyrrha's eyes meet, "your brother is in Winterfell now, chained and treated like an animal" Asha could have swore that the Lady of Venice's eyes turned sad for a moment.

"Then I will just have to win this battle!" Asha charged in as Pyrrha relaxed her guard and before she can act a shield slammed her face once more, her eyes turning black and seeing Lord Arc with a sigh coming out from his lips.

* * *

 **Author's note: as much as possible the real plan was not to include the whole RWBY universe in ASOIAF universe but then I watched the world of Remnant for sometime and then of course think about Salem at the end of Volume 3 and then decided to flip some lore here and there before I can progress to the Red Wedding, so yeah the appearance of Cinder will be quite a shock but then again I was trying something that you all will have to further read in, for people who seem to say that everything seems off about Jaune and Pyrrha, well I'm often a firm believer of put a person on a harsh place, he/she will become harsher as time progresses on so yeah expect something cruel that they might do on later chapter and have fun reading? I don't know since I think I had made this a bad fic that I might request a react.**

 **Omake: Winter is coming, dem punz! (and I'm sorry since I'm running out of jokes)**

 _She is coming_ , Weiss thought as she looks at the huge Atlesian warship that seems to hover towards them, "by the old gods and the new" she hear people say as her _student, squire, assistant, handmaiden?_ Arya Stark approached her.

"Winter is coming" she said as Arya looked at her strangely.

"Those are the words of my House, Lady Weiss" she said as Weiss had to groan at her head as she remembered another scythe wielder, _Damn it Qrow_ , she thought as she looked at Arya who seem to be still looking intently at the Atlesian ship as it landed, its hatches opening up revealing her still beautiful sister Winter Schnee.

"Weiss!"

"Winter!"

Arya had a look of shock in her face as she looked at the two sisters who welcomed each other with an embrace, _her name is Winter_ , that was what she thought as realization dawned to the Stark girl.

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**

 **P.S. please this is just an independent idea I wish to put on paper or in the digital world so to speak, I only make bridges and your welcome to improve it or burn it down, and about the updates well since school is literally coming I have to minus my hobby time for studying, I know...**


	15. A time for everything to shatter

_**A time for everything to shatter**_

Carolus watched as the wedding had progressed to the feast, at the Twins he continued to look around the place as everyone seem to be lost on the merriment that is happening now, he sighed as he quickly took the cup of wine, _the only drink available_ , as much as Carolus had loathed drinking wine or mead like his father, but they both know the necessity of social drinking as his father had told him, _drink only to please your guests or host_ , he remembered those words of his father as he was approached by Gendry who seem to be tired from all the festivities well except for some of the people who attended like Oberyn who was flirting with a serving girl while his paramour was smiling as well, and then there is Thoros who had left but not before emptying an entire keg, _"courtesy of the Freys"_ that was all that he said before being dragged by Lem and Edric.

"Ser"

"Gendry you do know that you had to call me Carolus, its just a title were still equals all in all" Carolus said smiling as his squire seem to be hesitant at first, "did Arya not insist on you to call her by her name?" he said as Gendry sighed and then bowed.

"Yes...ser...Caro-Carolus" Carolus sighed as he handed a cup of wine to Gendry who seem to be hesitant in drinking it, but finally relented when he saw his mentor raise an eyebrow.

"Keep practicing and we might be able to become best of friends still"

Carolus then left his squire who was now being accompanied by the Stark girl, "you seem to be having fun, lad" Carolus turned around then saw Lord Karstark who seem to be weakly trying to drink on his cup of wine, after given his lashes, Lord Karstark was sent under Carolus' command where he had the old man do latrines and other odd jobs much to the chargrin of the old man but still with the small skirmishes, Lord Karstark is still able to put his anger out on the field, "I was not one for feasting after my sons died, those poor boys" he sadly smiled as he fondly recalled the memory of his sons who died at Whispering Woods.

"Well I don't think I would want to keep on feasting" Carolus said as he looked at the bride and the groom, Edmure Tully, the man wasn't someone you would call a leader or a bright man, _"too much of a good heart to know the horrors of leading"_ he remembered his father telling him about Lord Edmure Tully, but as much as what he had heard from the Tully soldiers, Edmure Tully was a good jouster and a swordsman, he led his cavalry across the fields of the Crag cutting off the Lannister forces on their retreat while Robb finishes them off, then there is the bride, Roslin Frey, unlike most of her other female relatives, it can be said that Edmure Tully had made a good choice of a wife, yet Carolus noticed a nervous streak at the girl as she seems to be hesitating on dancing with her husband.

"That too lad, I'd prefer sitting my ass off the field and killing myself some Lannisters" Karstark stated as he began to go back to his drink, the eldest of the Arc nodded as he looked at the Lord of Karhold, before proceeding towards a tall, lonely woman standing as if waiting for someone to dance with her.

"Lady Dacey Mormont"

"Ser Carolus Arc"

She was good in her dress, lady-like enough compared whenever she goes to battle with a mace or axe, and a chainmail and nasal helm, "you look stunning my Lady, here to look for a suitable husband?" he said as the compliment had earned him a grin and a blush from the Mormont lady as she chuckled.

"Aren't you already betrothed Ser?" Carolus shrugged as he held out a hand to the lady who had accepted it, "well I was actually expecting your squire to take me to the dance but he seems to be rather preoccupied with his charge" she said, as they both saw a blushing she-wolf going out of the keep with the same blushing bull that is following her, Oberyn was dancing with his paramour smiling as he made her twirl and letting her land on his arms, Obara herself seem to be relax even though she was sitting at one of the chairs drinking her wine not minding that she wasn't being invited to dance.

"Well sometimes we can't have it all, can we now" he said as he looked back at Dacey who smiled wider showing her teeth, "will you let me have this dance with you my Lady?" he asked as the Mormont lady nodded letting herself be pulled to the dance floor, they danced for some time letting the music drown their ears until Old Lord Walder Frey had then raised a cup towards them all signalling an end to the dance to which the two partners escorted each other out of the floor then to their respective places on a table.

"My Lords, my Ladies" he began as he seem to struggle standing up, "it seems the bride and the groom has to attend to their duties!" there were shouts of approval as Carolus watched Edmure being dragged by Roslin's female relative his clothing being ripped to shreds, while Roslin dragged by some of her male relatives, japing and shouting as they rip her dress apart.

 _I will never understand why they always do that sick tradition_ , Carolus thought as he shook his head sighing in what can be told as disgust, the music had then changed into something that Carolus had often heard on the streets of King's Landing, the 'Rains of Castamere' came singing in the air as he began to ponder at the out of place song, _a Lannister song in a Northern wedding feast_ , he thought as he looks at Lord Frey who seem to be not alarmed at the change of tune as he continues to drink his wine, Carolus quickly stood but before he can stand up rains of crossbow bolts hit his arm, one of the Frey's tried to grab him from behind his shoulder if not for that technique that he learned from his mother, he flipped the man over before finishing him off with his own knife, Oberyn had a shock look at his face as he was riddled by bolts, his paramour, Ellaria was dragged on a table before being stabbed to death, Obara was fighting off a Frey soldier before being overwhelm by numbers, her back was speared before swords hacked her apart.

"Robb!" shouted Carolus as he knocked out another Frey guard before stabbing another, his other hand clutching his wound while the other pointing his knife at a random, he saw Lord Great Jon Umber being overwhelmed by Frey guards and Lord Glover dragged to a table before being stabbed to death, cheerful Wylis Manderly died with a crossbow bolt on his throat, his body riddled with stabs, his brother, Ser Wendel was pinned down and was knocked down by a club before getting himself tied, Carolus was hit by a bolt on his knee as he dropped but not before stabbing another Frey guard who thought him weakened.

"Lord Frey!" Robb had shouted, confused and angry, as he looked at the unharmed Lord of the Twins who seem to just let the proceeding take place, "Lord Frey what is the meaning of this?!" the King in the North demanded as he was hit by bolts on his stomach, Lord Walder Frey just snarled at the king as he looks at him with disgust.

"You gave us your word your grace, why should I uphold mine as well?" he simply stated as Carolus began to fight his way out of the keep, looking back at Robb who was approached by Roose.

"I'm sorry your Grace but the Lannisters send their regards!" cried out the Lord of Dreadfort as he stabbed Robb in the heart, hugging him tightly in an embrace, Carolus pulled out the crossbow bolt at his shoulder and then tried to activate his aura only to be dragged by two pairs of hands he looked at his sides then saw Dacey and Lord Karstark pulling him out of the Keep.

"Go on you two!" Lord Karstark yelled as Carolus quickly recovered from his shock, chaos now roams at the Twins as their were screams of the feasting Northern soldiers outside being killed by their hosts, Carolus saw Gendry and Arya rushing towards them riding their horses.

"My brother?!"

"Ser?!"

"Go on now all of you!" yelled Karstark as Dacey and Carolus rode on their respective horses, "I'll keep those traitorous bastards occupied!" he roared as he picked up an ax and a sword from a dead body.

"My brother?!" Arya repeated as she felt Dacey's weight behind her while Karstark just looked at her and then sadly sighed before turning it into an authoritative order.

"Look for yourself girl! Save yourself! GO!" Dacey took control of the reins as Carolus watched Karstark who nodded at him before greeting the first Frey who appeared out of the doors with his ax, _"you remind me too much of my boys, too much daring to seek their glory, maybe that is why they died they sought too much glory"_ he remembered the old man saying to him after Carolus had found himself injured by a Lannister spear, it was Lord Karstark who assisted him back to camp despite the short conversation that he had with him, Lord Karstark was one of Carolus' men, one of his soldiers, Gendry quickly picked up one of the Frey banners while Dacey held Arya close to her and Carolus looked back only for his green eyes to widen at a sight.

Robb Stark was being paraded at the Twins, his direwolf's head sewn on his corpse, "hail the King in the North!" was heard around the place as they mocked and insulted the corpse of the once King in the North as they all cheered and sang around it, _like it was some kind of a feast itself_ , Carolus thought as they found themselves a good miles away from the Twins.

"Stop!"

They halted as Carolus pulled out the bolt on his knee, slightly activating his aura as he let it heal, "Gendry get off the horse" he ordered as his squire didn't, Carolus dismounted from his horse so did Gendry.

"Ser I wont let you go back there" Gendry said determination was rich on the man's eyes, as Carolus was full of rage as he tried to shove his squire away from him only for Gendry to hold his ground.

"Squire I said to-!"

"Lord Karstark sacrificed his life for us to escape!" Gendry held Carolus arms as the squire shook him, "what would he tell you if you go back for him?! What?!" he roared as everyone stared at him, Carolus was wide eyed and shocked at his squire who was speaking sense to him, "you once told me that whenever something is not on your favor you run to fight another day, to run so that the next battle is in your favor..." the squire took a deep breath before continuing, "we will gain nothing if we continue to fight a losing battle Ser, we must withdraw for now" there were tears on Carolus eyes as he fell on his knees, the feeling of failure overwhelming him.

 _I am a failure, a disgrace_ , he thought as he remembered each and every captains of his men and also as well as the other Arc men-at-arms that he had shared meal with and trained with, he failed them all, _I promised them victory, to bring them back all alive, I but brought them to their deaths_ , he sobbed as he felt arms surrounding him, Dacey had dismounted from her horse while Arya approached Gendry, there was a shift in one of the bushes surrounding them as they turned towards the direction and saw Beric Dondarrion and Anguy the Archer.

"A wounded rider carrying the Stark banner had arrived on our camp" Beric said as he approached them with his sword on his hand, "the Frey had slaughtered King Robb and the whole Northern forces..." at hearing the death of Robb Arya began to cry at Gendry who was holding her, while Carolus had stopped with his tears standing up as he rubbed his eyes, recovering as he let his aura heal his wounds slowly.

"We send a message to my father" Carolus said as he looked at Lem Lemoncloak who had just arrived with an eagle on his shoulder, "we retreat for now and when the time comes..." he looked at Dacey and then at Gendry who was holding a crying Arya, "we show them that sending them all to hell is just a mercy" Carolus said as his voice was filled by rage as he looked at Beric who nodded at him while they all retreated to the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Theon heard shouts and clangs of steel as he woke up from his cot, he found himself at the dark corner of the dungeon as he looks around the place, _I am being saved_ , he thought as he heard the fighting going at the dungeons, _they're coming here for me!_ he thought as joy flooded his mind at the thought of being saved by his Ironborn comrades only to have the fantasy broken once the wooden door of his prison was knocked over, his guard tumbling over dead with a broken spear on his heart.

"Great I like that spear!" the man had said as he drew his sword looking at Theon who saw the arms of Bolton at the man's shield, "but oh well..." his attention then turned to Theon, who quickly positioned himself at a corner, "sorry mate, boss orders" the man tried to hack at Theon down who quickly dodged the blow, "got some fight left eh?" the man grinned as Theon quickly jumped on the guard's corpse taking a knife as the Bolton soldier was charging towards him, he quickly dodged before stabbing the man in the stomach.

Breathing deeply Theon quickly pulled the knife out before stabbing the man in head, the man gurgled blood for a second before dropping on top of Theon, "argghh!" the Greyjoy had groaned as he quickly pushed the man away from him, taking the dead man's sword and shield he staggered out letting the light fill his eyes as he quickly saw the carnage that is happening around him, the Bolton troops are quickly burning and looting what they can within every crack and crevice of Winterfell, he saw the direwolf banners burning as it was torn to the ground, he saw Maester Luwin quickly escorting Catelyn, Hodor who was carrying Bran and Rickon, they were followed by their direwolves, Summer and Shaggydog, the Reeds are with them as well, Artemisia Arc was shooting down every Bolton men who tried to reach them with her bow and arrow.

"Quickly get them out here!" Artemisia yelled as her bow then split into two swords connected by a metal wire letting it fly and dance at the foes it cut and cleave, a Bolton spearman was aiming his spear at her as she was dancing like a dervish at her foes, Theon saw one of the Reed boy looking straight to his eye as green meets black, Theon remembered it all.

 _"They are your family, Robb considers you his brother, Bran and Rickon laughs with you, Jon may hate you but he appreciates your japes and all"_ he remembered Catelyn's words to him back when he was at the dungeons of the castle, _"we do not sow"_ his father's words came ringing on his mind as he slowly approaches, every step was heavy, _"I am your brother, to victory and defeat, to death and beyond I will follow you"_ his oath to Robb as he found his feet, _"have you payed all of it with the iron price?"_ he was sprinting now, running towards the enemy, _this is my iron price!_ Theon quickly slammed his shield at the enemy's face before ending it with a stab, pushing the blade deeper on the man's stomach to ensure killing him.

"Watch out!" came the cry of Bran as a sound of a thud was heard as a body with an arrow on its head fell and Theon quickly look as Artemisia had her weapon now turn into a bow who looked at him for a moment before putting it back to its sword form.

"You need to watch your back" Artemisia simply said as Theon looked at Maester Luwin and Catelyn who regarded him before nodding at him and then quickly guiding them towards the crypts of Winterfell where Maester Luwin began to stop at the end of the tunnel, looking at Artemisia who nodded as she quickly began to set explosives that Theon had seen Arc men-at-arms throwing at advancing Lannister infantry, "look away!" she shouted as they both did so there was a loud explosion as Theon saw the path they passed through was sealed.

"Look upon the first King of Winter and you shall see the way" Luwin said as he looked at the statue of the first Brandon Stark, he looked at the eyes and then quickly poked two of his fingers at it hearing it click a way to the tunnel quickly opened underneath the tomb of the First Kings of Winter "quickly this way!" Maester Luwin urgently said as he first went in the tunnel followed by the two pet direwolves then by Catelyn and her children, the Reeds and then Theon and Artemisia as they proceeded they quickly saw the door of the tunnel close.

"From what I've read about this secret passage, its that it leads to the Hornwood lands" Rickon excitedly said as they began to walk around the dimly lit room, Theon looks at Artemisia as she looks at the people around her as she looks at Maester Luwin.

"Maester" she called out as everyone looked at her, "if you will give me a second" she said as Theon looks at her as she took a deep breath, backing off as white light began to surround her, "there we have light" she simply stated as she smiled at the shocked onlookers around her.

"Witchcraft!" Catelyn tried shielding her children alarmed as Theon was also muttering the same thing, Hodor was startled but seem to be mesmerized by the light, while both Meera and Jojen quickly recovered at the sight of a glowing woman in front of them who quickly let the light around her died, Maester Luwin, however had a look of interest as Artemisia looks at them alarmed and scared as well, she was quickly approached by the two direwolves who barked at her happily.

"My Lady what is that power?" he asked as Artemisia looks at him and then at the people around her, "I knew for once that the way you and your mother and father fought at Lord Eddard Stark's stories, it was almost to the point as if it was assisted by magic" they heard shuffled footsteps underground as everyone looks at Artemisia who took a deep breath, "we can talk about it while we walk my Lady."

Aura, the weapon that is your soul, Artemisia had explained it how it was activated, how it can be used, she also explained something about special abilities that comes after, an ability that she calls Semblance, "my mother has told me that only those who came from our lands can activate their aura, while people here have to be assisted, Vhaqo and Ser Arthur Corbray were the example of this people who father had their aura activated" Artemisia said, her aura activated as a light for everyone, following her was the two direwolves who seem to be attracted by the light she was emanating.

"We're near out now" Maester Luwin said as he quickly pulled down a torch place, there was a loud shift of stones as they find themselves finally in contact of the sunlight, "Lady Catelyn" Catelyn looked at the maester as he tiredly sat on a rock, "we need to split up, someone will have to take them at the nearest safe place as possible while the other has to be taken at the farthest safe place as possible" he said as Theon quickly nodded looking at Catelyn and then at Bran.

"I will take you, Lady Catelyn and Rickon back to Venice" Artemisia said as she looks at the maester who shook his head, "maester we need you, Rickon needs you, we need you" she pleaded as the maester looks at Rickon.

"The little lord has to learn how to run" he said as he heard a whimper from Shaggydog as the direwolf sadly looks at him, with a smile he calmly ruffled the dogs ears, "I am an old man my dear, I have nothing more to offer to House Stark except my life by trying to halt your pursuers" Maester Luwin looked at Artemisia as he took a deep breath "keep them safe my Lady."

"I will, I swear to you" she said as Maester Luwin's look shifted to Theon who looked at him with a determined look on his eyes, _no I will not abandon them, I will not abandon my...family, the family I had bought with the iron price_ , he thought as Catelyn was also looking at him.

"I will take Bran to Hornwood, I will help them get there" he said as Maester Luwin nodded at him, while Catelyn turned to him as she looks directly in his eye, her expression suspicious but trusting as well.

"Swear that you will keep them safe, swear it to me, swear it in Robb's name that you will not take them to the Boltons or to your father, please, promise me as their brother even you are not their blood" Catelyn pleaded as Theon looks at her and then at Bran.

"I swear" he firmly swore, "I promise, I promise I will keep them safe my Lady."

* * *

 **Author's note: one more chapter before the epilogue, I mean seriously, tomorrow I had to go to school as much as I hate it, I have to but anyway, Theon will hold the door, I'm just kidding but anyway the reason for the still sack of Winterfell will be explained later, along with the Red Wedding, but anyway next chapter will be the coming and the explanation of the coming of hunters in Westeros, apparently since I will have a busy semester, I've decided to write this as a series and also while on break (sem break, summer break, christmas break) so as to maximize my time and while also giving me time to study (man those research papers are going to hurt my head) but anyway, the whole story is going to be inspired by some historic events (namely the Norman invasion of Sicily and England, the migration of the Germanic tribes, the Merovingians and the Carolingians) so yes the Normans are overpowered hunter teams from remnant, but anyway I'm also going to put an appendix at the end of this story so as to explain a couple of things I had to explain and also put some Omakes that didn't make it, so stay tune!**

 **Omake: He's so cute! Can I keep him, can I keep him?**

Looking at the picture of Jaune and Pyrrha's family the first time they were back in Remnant, Team RWBY wasted no time in developing the film to show it to the newly returned family who had already resettled at the once ruined Arc castle manor.

"So this is Carolus Arc" Ruby said as she looks at the tall, semi-scraggly blonde haired teen, with Pyrrha's eyes, _he looks like Jaune through and through despite the eyes_ , Ruby thought as she lightly blushed at the thought of her once teenage crush.

"He kinda looks intimidating, like one of those models on Vale Vanity!" Yang said as she looks at the picture as well, while Blake had to sigh, "why?! Its rare to see a hot young stud around here" everyone just kept silent as they quickly switched to Artemisia and Apollina, "well those two girls are going to be heartbreakers someday so there's a time for me to save some boys hearts!" Blake quickly slammed her book at the back of Yang's head, "geez Blake I'm kidding!"

"Well Nicholas looks certainly like Jaune" Blake had supplied as everyone looks at the second son of Jaune, who looks exactly identical like him.

"Yeah he looks like a kid Jaune!" Ruby said, a smile forming on her face, as their eyes quickly turned to the shy Pyrrhus who seem to try hiding from the camera that was taking their picture.

"He's so cute!" came the squeal from Weiss as she quickly pushed the others away from the picture, "he's like a mini Pyrrha, only that three times cute!" she screamed as everyone looks at her with bewildered expression.

"Weiss?"

"Can I keep him?! Can I keep him?!"

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	16. Dream your dreams, plot your schemes

_**Dream your dreams, plot your schemes**_

"Are we there yet?" Nora had said as her two companions just sighed, they were now near the so called Wolfswood, it was snowy forest that may not be infested by Grimm but is often infested by bandits or the occasional wild animals, like wolves or mountain lions, and yet Ruby couldn't help but notice the wild beauty of it all as she looks around the place, Westeros is a mirror of the Dustless age in its primal glory, with its feudalism and simplistic rural life, kings, lords, and peasants, living their lives, _I can imagine Jaune being able to fit in here quite easily_ , Ruby thought as she looks around the place, they had already passed through five ruined castles all once ruled by ancient and proud houses or as they search around it. In their little group, Ren was the one who quickly engrossed himself at the library of Venice, quickly noting the most important events of the times, the First men, the Andals, the Targaryens, the Rebellion, all of it, Jaune's liegelord, the Starks, but from what they had heard from Apollina, the war is going bad on their side.

"We are not yet there Nora" Ruby said as she looks around the place then found a small pond, "lets go rest, Deepwood Motte ain't that far enough" she suggested as Ren looked around then noticed that it was already getting dark.

"Its getting dark, I'm pretty sure using aura as lamps to travel there would unsettle the natives" _even though Jaune and Pyrrha probably had explained it to them_ , Ruby thought as she helped with the setting of the tents and the fire around the place, they all cook their current supplies, dried meat, a soup made from simple spices provided to them by Venice. Ruby silently looks as she remembers every current events that had happened back in Remnant.

After the Fall of Beacon and the Vale, came the fall of the other three kingdoms, prompting the survivors to live in the skies, but with the fact that they had to go back land to gather their supplies has made people at the ships desperate until Atlas found Yang's mother, Raven who was studying about portals and worlds beyond Remnant, they had discovered that Raven has made a portal to which she used to take Jaune and Pyrrha out to Westeros, _uninhabited_ , she had claimed when she put them here, _"_ _they were important, not just Pyrrha, Jaune too, if you had read about Oedipus Canmore, the story of the founding of Vale, you will understand how important his blood is"_ those words had left nothing but confusion to the red-hooded huntress until Ren had told her the story of the founding of Vale, how people from Mistral, the tribe of Winnili, led by Oedipus Canmore, built Vale from the mountain where he and a mysterious wizard had sealed a Grimm Dragon much to the joy of the people who were inhabiting the place first before the Winnili had arrived, it would have been a happy ending if not for the Witch, who is the mother of the Grimm Dragon, Oedipus and the nameless wizard had sealed, put a curse on him and his family, telling that his eldest lineage will die because of the second and that his reign will be short but miserable, the wizard however told Oedipus that through his granddaughter great kings, warriors, and lords shall be born, but still the curse had left Oedipus in fear as the moment he had children and his wife had died at the birth of their youngest daughter he decided to blind his eyes out of fear of seeing his family be torn apart, his five children, Merovenus, the Eldest, Carolus, the second son, Philip, the third son, Pippa, the first daughter, and Antigone, the second daughter, Philip upon reaching manhood decided to help his aged father, easing Oedipus final moments before his passing, along with Antigone who reminded Oedipus of his wife, the dead Jocasta. Merovenus had ascended on the throne but Carolus jealous of his brother fought against him, both brothers had killed each other, their sons continued the feud until, one of Carolus' sons, also named Carolus, had already slaughtered the whole family, leaving Merovenus' only daughter who married one of his loyal knights, the first Jaune of Arc Castle or Jaune Arc, Philip ventured to the Mantle, or modern-day Atlas, to which he found his peace, Pippa married to a lord where they had a lot of children, Antigone in her grief for the death of her two beloved brothers had hanged herself, it was the end of the story or if you follow the first Arc and his bride, the Knight and the Maiden of Fall, it will tell the adventure that they had for the daughter of Merovenus, Magdalene, was the Fall Maiden of the story.

 _Then came the years of Dust, the migration of Atlesian tribes, the Frankish invasion of Vale and then the reign of the Salian Arcs to the overthrowing of the Bourbon Arcs and then the Jacobin overthrow_ , Ruby thought as she remembered her history from Professor Oobleck, who told her that despite Arc's ignorance of current events and recent histories he knows the history of his family and their significance to Vale's foundation, _"a proud Valean through and through"_ Professor Oobleck had once told her about Jaune, even recalling his report about family history, which is far more richer than the Schnees themselves, before General Ironwood had called on them to act as expeditionary force of this new lands, _there were a hundred of us who had arrived here_ _, a hundred who had traveled around the lands of this world, looking to see if we can live at one location undisturbed by the natives here_ , Ruby thought as Ren served them their respective bowls, she watches the fire dancing under the pot of soup as she eats, her eyes recalling everything that had happened.

 _She watched atop an elevation,_ I could reach them both _, she thought as she was now nearing the spot, she saw them, Pyrrha and Jaune kneeling in front of Cinder, their auras already depleted from the expected downhill fight,_ "Do you believe in destiny?" _Cinder had asked them as Jaune had just laughed, tiredly chuckling as he spat on the ground, the act earned Cinder's glare as he and Pyrrha looks at her defiant._

"No but I believe in choices" _he spat and Ruby knew what happened next,_ No! NO! _her eyes go white as she felt herself charging towards Cinder with full force, screaming as she raises her scythe to save her friends while Cinder just raised the blade towards and with a swift yet powerful swing of an arm, she tried to cut their head off only to see Ruby crying out in fury and grief._

"WHAT!" _came the cry of the witch's servant as she felt herself overwhelmed by the force that Ruby pulled, after blindness of white came the darkness of sleep, as she felt nothing but exhaustion and weakness_ _._

"Ruby" Ren calling her out snapped her from the memories of that tragic event as Ruby looks at him and he gestures at the incoming riders coming towards them, all of them bore a banner of a flayed man on a black field, and the three travelers knew all too well what it means, they were Bolton men, from what they had heard from Apollina and the recent rumors that they had heard from the road, the Boltons had betrayed Jaune's liegelords, the Starks and is now trying to hunt down those who are supporting the wolves or as the people called the Starks.

"Ren, Nora prepare for a fight" Ruby said as Crescent Rose began to flip and switch to its scythe form letting the Dust particles surround the edge of the blade, letting its beauty rise in the dark of the night, Ren and Nora had prepared their weapons as well, the now longer blades of the gun blade Stormflower, and the now bladed edges of the Magnhild, all showed its deadly beauty as their auras also came second, shining in its respective hues before charging at their foes.

* * *

Jaune let the wine jug drop on the ground with a clang, they were at Deepwood motte, mobilizing the defenses of the Rills and the Stony shore until an eagle arrived from the Red fork with it a letter from his son Carolus, telling him how the Boltons and the Freys had betrayed Robb Stark slaughtering the whole Stark host and bannermen, he was now on the run around the Riverlands with Lord Beric Dondarrion, _"he is safe, he is safe"_ Pyrrha had told him as he remembered almost dropping to the ground, she was also reassuring herself as well, her legs were shaking a bit, but then a wounded rider had arrived from Winterfell. Ramsay had attacked Winterfell, a traitorous gate man had opened the gates of the castle, at the dead of the night, the Bolton's had quickly overrun the castle garrison while also laying waste at the place.

 _"My daughter, have you seen my daughter?!"_

Jaune remembered Pyrrha shaking the man uncontrollably as he saw his wife lost all self-control that he often know her for, the man had told her weakly that he didn't know what happened to Artemisia, that the last time he saw of their daughter was that she was fighting at the courtyard of Winterfell, fending off the the attackers away from the Starks and the Reeds.

 _"She might have been overwhelmed my Lord..."_

The man had died before he can speak any further, and Pyrrha dropped to the ground, Jaune had to reach out to her, putting her tightly to his embrace, Jaune shook the memory from his mind, _someone has to be of clear mind_ , Jaune thought as he quickly look at his sword, the last historical legacy of the _L'_ _ancien regime_ , forged from the shards of Joyeuse and Durendal, the Crocea Mors was the legacy of the Oedipids and the Arcs, _as you are, I am, as I was you will be_ , it was the words written on the sword, on the ancient language of Vale, the last words of Merovenus to his brother Carolus as they lay dying on the battlefield.

 _"So weak, is this truly the living legacy of Oedipus Canmore?"_ the mocking tone of Cinder rang clear on Jaune's mind as anger began to fill his mind and his hands clutch tightly over Crocea Mors, he was like his grandfather, clinging on to the old legacies with fierce pride, the reason why he forged his transcripts to Beacon, _"_ _so that I may be worthy of the legacy"_ he had told his parents once he received his approval letters for Beacon, his parents just told him that he can still go back home if he was sent back. Jaune weakly stood up, he didn't rest the whole night, _I have to be stronger_ , he said to himself as he staggered towards the door, where he heard Pyrrha sobbing and crying, he hesitated to open the door as he began to think about what had happened to their daughter, all of the things that he saw from the past fifteen years, the horrors of war, he couldn't help but see his daughter there on some dark ground dead and bleeding looking at him in the eye with the same look he saw from the people of this world as they get killed in the cause of justice or whatever it is they are fighting for.

 _"You could have save me, father"_ Jaune quickly turned around letting his wife cry on her own while he get down towards the training grounds, in the hopes that maybe beating down the training dummies can ease his mind, he swing his sword in furious slashes and hacks not ignoring the fact that the dummy was an inanimate object.

"My Lord Arc"

Jaune continued to beat down the dummy, imagining the faces of Roose and his bastard, Ramsay in place of the faceless, lifeless object in front of them, _I will kill them all, I will make sure their bodies are nothing but ash, I am going to make a living hell out of them, I'm going to rip them all apart!_ Jaune continued to hack down the dummy furiously ignoring everything and everyone around, the world that exist was him and the dummy in front of him, he swore to protect them, **slash!** he swore that they will be safe, **hack!** every single thing he does to the dummy was reminding him of what he do for his family.

"Lord Arc!"

"WHAT?!" he roared as he looked at the guard who was startled and taken aback at the sudden outburst, he felt sweat trickling down his temple as he was taking deep breaths, tired from the sleepless night, tired from the exertion that he did _,_ _I'm tired of it all, all of this_ , he thought as he remembered that he and Pyrrha wanted to just live their own lives at someplace in peace, _we should have taken that farm_ , he thought sighing as he began to massage his forehead, before looking at the guard, "what is it?" he said, his tone, irritated and angry as the guard quickly looked down.

"My Lord, someone wishes to speak with you, they're at the gates right not" the guard said, quivering as he looks at the ground, hoping that the Lord of Venice wouldn't vent his anger down the man, frowning Jaune quickly stormed out of the place, leaving the guard who quickly took a deep breath of sweet relief as he felt the pressure of Jaune's glare quickly disappeared.

 _Choices_ , the first word that came to his mind as he began to walk towards the entrance of the castle where the guard had said that someone wants to speak with, it was all that they have, choices that they made that lead them to their current situation, regret has to come second after all of that. His eyes began to widen as he saw them, familiar faces from the past he and Pyrrha had left behind.

"JAUNE!" Nora had shouted as she and Ren, went to Jaune who was still in shock at the sight of old friends, he saw Ruby who smiled at him as Nora tackled him to the ground, _it seems we have a lot to talk about_ , Jaune thought as he began to look at the three of them, _they had changed, but so am I_ , they all feel old and tired, Ruby may still have that same spark in her eyes but it also shows that it has seen head first the cold reality of the world, _of Remnant_ , Jaune had reminded himself as Nora was consistently trying to ask them how he and Pyrrha is, the worry and elated emotions was rich in her face as she ask the questions, "are you and Pyrrha alright? Have you been eating pancakes? Where is Pyrrha? Is she fine?" Ren quickly had Jaune covered, like always pulling Nora away from Jaune, smiling at him.

"Now, now Nora let Jaune take a second to breath he has been taking too much" Ren said as he looked at Jaune and then smiled, to which the Lord of Venice did return, thankfully, as he quickly decided to take his duties as host and welcome them properly to the keep.

"I must not forget my manners, welcome to Deepwood Motte, if you will follow me I shall let the servants prepare something for our breakfast and since were not at Remnant, there will be no pancakes" he said as Nora grumbled in disappointment which quickly changed to her bubbly nature while Ruby and Ren just sighed and smiled.

At the hall, they shared stories, the events in Remnant, all that happened after Cinder destroyed Beacon and Vale, Jaune's fist clenched at the oaken chair as Ruby told them what happened to his family at the Arc manor, "...she killed them all, everyone of them, your sisters, your father, your mother, everyone, Cinder didn't spare anyone from your family, while the whole manor was burning" _they were dead, all of them_ , Jaune sadly thought as he looked at Ruby whose eyes were also sad, _I have nothing to go back for then in Remnant_ , his mind began to wander as he looked at Ruby, the image of his dead daughter was on his mind.

"Ruby"

Ruby's attention then turned towards Jaune as he looks directly in her eyes, silver grey meeting sapphire blue, Jaune stood up from his chair as he went towards Ruby, "Ruby are there any more of you coming?" he asked a Ruby nodded at him, _I can do it_ , Jaune said to himself as he began to image it on his mind as he saw the end picture of the whole war.

"Yes there are about a hundred of us being sent here as an expeditionary force, why Jaune?" Ruby asked as Jaune smiled at her as he looks at the corner then saw Pyrrha who was shocked at seeing them as well while also overjoyed at the sight of old friends.

"Tell them Ruby to go to White Harbor and tell them that I will need to see them" he said as Pyrrha had finally joined them, Nora leap towards her while Ren tried to stop her, Ruby's expression was somewhat worried and sad as she looks at him, while Jaune had a fierce determination in his eyes, a fierce hunger to get even at his enemies, _its not just the Lannister who pays their debts_ , he thought as he returns back to his chair sitting atop them all looking at them with blank dead eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note: then the epilogue, but seriously the epilogue is going to be a collection of perspectives from the different teams that will be arriving in Remnant, but anyway I'll announce them here anyway, (CFVY, CRDL, KYTO, TUFY, NDGO, SSN (Sun's not going to join he looks for Blake in Remnant at the next story), and ABRN) as you might notice some of them are OCs so yeah expect something that might change, so anyway about the story of Oedipus Canmore, I was more inclined to name it Oedipus Rex but since this is non-linearly inspired by the story of the House of Thebes well I decided to make do of it by changing some characters of the story, also Canmore, means 'Great chief' in Gaidlhig Ceann (leader, chief) + More (big, great), (Scoto-Gaelic), so yeah since the Winnili tribe is like I said tribal I had to at least follow some of nature of it as a tribe but anyway I will explain the whole thing further in the appendix, so yeah I'm about to finish the first part of this series, and yeah the history of Vale is kind of close to French history, I'm sorry if I'm wrong but I had to make do with what I observed culturally in the show, so yeah have fun reading!**

 **No Omake for now!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: Behold the Red Horse, and he has come to take the peace from the world**_

"I can see it all" Jojen was stirring, muttering from his sleep as Meera quickly approached him, _what does he see?_ Bran had asked as he looks worriedly at Jojen while Theon looks around the place in a look out should their pursuers gain on them, Hodor was fast asleep as Summer was peacefully gnawing at a rabbit's foot that he hunted down, "I can see it all, men from strange flying metal ships" Jojen moaned from his sleep as Meera was slowly trying to get him up, "I see men bearing strange banners and strange weapons in their hands, all of them fighting in the snow" Bran began to lean in as Jojen's words began to halt and become a whisper of words that he will never understand.

"Jojen" Meera called as she looks at Bran who was looking at them with concern easily etched on his face, "his visions usually grows strong when he sleeps, but he will be fine, its just that he needs to wake up, before he delves deeper in it" she assures Bran as she began to shake Jojen, "wake up Jojen!" she said as her brother instantly springs up.

"They are coming" he said as he looks at Bran and Meera who looks confused at his words, "they will come with fire on their hands and dust on their blades, they will come in strange ships of steel, they are coming" he said as Bran slowly crawls from him.

"Who is coming?" he asked as Jojen looks sadly on the sky as he closed his eyes, letting the cold winter wind feel him up, _who is coming?_ Bran repeated the question on his head as he imagined all the things the greenseer had said, _men from the skies, with strange weapons and strange steel ships, what manner of men are they?_ Bran asked as Jojen looks at him.

"Men from another world" Jojen said as Bran was more confused as he looks at Jojen, "and Lord Arc will be leading them to this land to conquer or to re-create this world as it is, to set the whole Westeros on fire as the Long Winter comes...behold the red horse" he said as they began to hear certain shouts and marching cadences as Theon began to ready his sword.

"Go and get Bran!" he roared as Jojen looked at him as well as Meera, Hodor was now standing up alarm, while Summer was baring his fangs, his teeth showing, Bran looks around and then saw it, the merman of House Manderly flying at the first man who saw them.

"Who goes there?!" cried out the man as he approached them, Bran quickly tried to respond but Theon quickly spoke for them putting himself in front of their group.

"This is Brandon Stark of Winterfell, this is Meera and Jojen of House Reed" he looks at the guardsman who tenses and relaxed for some time before keeping a blank face, "we are here seeking refuge to Hornwood castle" Theon then looks at Bran and then back at the guardsman.

Meera was readying her bow, as Hodor frantically began to mutter and cry, "Hodor! Hodor?!" he keeps muttering as Bran remembered the stories about Walder and as how the only thing he can say was the word 'Hodor' that it became his name.

"I am Theon Greyjoy, you can take me as your prisoner but please take Brandon Stark and his friends safe against the Boltons" he said as the guardsman looked at him and then at their part and before he can halt, their captain stopped him from acting any further.

"Halt Wayland, we should at least get them back to the castle and hear their story, Bolton marauders could have gotten here at any second now and look, the crippled boy is being escorted by a direwolf, the Stark sigil" a tall Manderly knight ride towards them as he looks at them, "I am Ser Willem Morbrey, we will take you all to Hornwood there we can question you properly" he said as the man looked at his men, "give them horses."

* * *

 **TUFY**

Torbjorn Mikkelsen had to sigh as he watched his partner, Futharch Karlsefni, who was busy spearing the remaining enemies that they have, _they should have met Ulrich von_ _Lichtenstein_ , he thought as he watched the porcupine faunus finish a man who bore a golden rose sigil off with his spike.

 _"MONSTER!"_ They had all called him as they tried to fight them off, Ulrich and his partner Ylia von Metzbern, was on a town called Old Town to which they were already nearby if not for the native soldiers who think it funny to try and harass 'poor' travelers who wields strange weapons like knights, _well they have to carry their regrets to the Void, by the great Dust of Remnant_ , Torbjorn began to put a hand to his face.

"Futharch"

"Yeah"

"We have to meet up with Ulrich and Ylia before they decided to do something stupid without us, like burning the whole town to the ground" Torbjorn said as Futharch just shrugged and then decided to disarm himself and then followed his partner towards the road that is heading to Old Town, where their friends are waiting for them.

Questioning some of the locals about the path that will take them to Old Town, the locals quickly pointed which way to go, "take the east road ser" they told them as they quickly thanked the locals who returned to their respective businesses. "This land is too archaic" Futharch commented as he ignored the stares of the guards who stopped them from the gates as they had finally arrived, _yes the land is archaic but from what we heard this region is probably the food house of this land_ , Torbjorn thought as he looked at the rich white stone gates of Old Town.

"Well Ulrich could have fitted in right away here Futharch" Torbjorn said as spears began to lower towards them as the head of the guards began to walk in front of them.

"State your business on this lands" the tall sergeant said as his hands reached for his sword, while the two Huntsmen just looked at it with bored expressions on their faces.

"We have come to meet a friend that has arrived here, he told us to meet him by an inn with a green oak leaf" Futharch said as the guard quickly relaxed and the others began to raise their shields, the guard then shouted to his comrades who quickly opened the gates.

"I have to apologize m'lords, ever since the wars we can't have spies wandering around the city, your friends are they the same as you, strange armored hooded man and woman?" the man said as Torbjorn looked at Futharch who nodded.

"You described our friends perfectly" Torbjorn quickly said as the gate quickly opened, "we are but mercenaries from Essos, looking for adventure and fortune if you must know, since we heard Westeros is a perfect land of opportunities our friends decided to come here but from what we heard they were washed by a storm and ended up here."

With a warning and a shake of hands, they were finally let inside the town, observing the comings and goings of the townsfolk around them until they finally found the inn where their companions are, "this should be the place" Torbjorn whistled as he saw a couple of beat up natives who were lying around the inn with a falling off sign that reads 'the green oak leaf' Futharch just sighed and then decided to open the doors of the inn revealing their two companions sitting on a throne made out of tables and chairs, the innkeeper was looking at them with fear and shock as he saw the two of them.

"Torbjorn, Futharch!" Ylia was the first person to notice them as she waved a flagon at them, Futharch just put a hand on his head while Torbjorn turned to Ulrich who was passed out with his head looking at the ceiling.

"New orders, get your ass off there" Torbjorn ordered as Ylia quickly dragged a knocked out Ulrich off his position then dropped towards them, "we had to get to the North, to a place called Venice, exploration leader, Ruby Rose's orders."

* * *

 **CFVY**

There is a certain inn in Braavos, that most people of importance as well as the lowly ones enjoy, due to the steaming mug of a strange concoction that the owners called Coffee, Velvet Scarlatina, despite having a strange animal appendage in her, the people of Braavos looked up to her even a recent Sealord of Braavos was infatuated with her, the reason why he was forced to abdicate the position of Sealord to his nephew.

As much as possible the man would often visit her, making Coco name the man as 'Velvet's regular' much to Velvet's chagrin and Coco's amusement as they worked the whole day, it has been three years now since they have arrived at this world, gathering intelligence, knowing what can be known, setting up small networks of spies on every kingdoms in Essos as well as Westeros, the continent on the western side, but now they had received news from Ruby about Jaune and also Westeros.

"Velvet..." came the sing song voice of Velvet's partner, Coco, as she quickly took her spot at the bar, "your admirer left another letter, he says he wants to taste your _specially_ made brand the next day his nephew convenes another meeting" Velvet slammed her hand to her face as she began to look at Coco.

A vein could have popped from Velvet's temple as she looks at her partner but then decided that someone has to be of calm head as she looks at Coco, "Coco look just because the guy likes my coffee doesn't mean he's in love with me besides..." she gestured around the shop, "people have been calling that I've bewitched the man we can't have torch bearing natives to charge on place right" Coco shrugged but decided to continue teasing her.

"Well that doesn't mean your man wouldn't come to protect you right?" she said as Velvet decided to ignore her and return to preparing the shop, Fox had just arrived and then noticed what is happening.

"Coco..." Fox had warned as Velvet just shrugged, Yatsuhashi peeked out from the kitchens holding a mug and a towel, Coco began to sigh as she began to pull out her scroll in front of Velvet.

"New orders from the top."

* * *

Ironwood stared at the map of Westeros and Essos, the messages that he had received from both Ruby and Coco had just told him what to do next, settle down in the place called the North, Jaune Arc being alive would vouch for them to the native nobility and all they had to do was quickly settle down the important political figures in Remnant quickly on the Northern circle.

 _Unless Jaune is with us_ , General James Ironwood thought as he had read Ruby's reports that Jaune Arc had become a part of the local nobility of Westeros and was held in high esteem by all the lords of the world they are going to settle in, _Ozpin's penchant for legends and myths seem to have been accurate as well_ , James couldn't help but remember the fact that Ozpin told him about the ancient Arc bloodline, _Oedipus Canmore's legacy_ , James never held much for legends and myths but from what he heard from Oobleck and how Ozpin seem to put some sort of trust to whatever hidden potential there is to the Arc boy.

"He didn't even look that much significant" came the voice that was familiar to James, Qrow sluggishly joined him as the people began to activate the portal that the drunkard scythe-user's sister had made.

"If Ozpin says that he is significant, he has to be significant, and also she is there" James said as he remembered the enemy that also went there to not just finish the job in taking the full power of the fall maiden and also to release the Queen and her spouse.

 _"The Night's King will not just bring darkness to this world, it will bring darkness to all worlds"_ the words of Ozpin spoke tells Ironwood that it is not just Salem that they will have to look out for, _when there is a queen, there is also a king_ , James clutched his hand as he looked at the scientists as they prepared the portal.

"Dust particles is at over one hundred percent"

"Light it up!"

A bright light began to shine as everyone began to put on shaded googles, Qrow began to look away not wanting to spend his time going to watch a science project in which he expected to fail, but General Ironwood had no time for failures.

* * *

 **Author's note: and that's the end of that, so yeah, I will apologize for the long time I had to spend to write this, I mean, college right? But anyway, the next part of the story shall be released on my sem break, so yeah goodbye for now!**

 **Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	18. Trailer

_**A song of Summer and Winter part 2**_

 _Oh death, Oh death, Oh death_

"We stand here..." Carolus called out in front of his men, as they find themselves in front of a huge Frey-Lannister forces, "...to fight not to avenge a wrong, but to see justice is well served"

"This is not the fight between Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons or even Targaryens..." Jaune said scanning the whole crowd in front of him, "...this not a fight between factions and self-interest, but a fight of the living against the dead"

"They are coming..." Apollina called out, "they are here to take all of your houses, your wives, and your children" there was a deafening roar of defiance as she said those words, the walls of Venice was falling from the barrage of catapults.

 _Oh death won't you spare me over another year_

 _Oh death, Oh death, Oh death_

 _What is this that I can't see? With Ice cold hands taking hold of me_

"Any man who has no stomach to fight, let him depart now!"

"For I will fight here till there is no blood spilled in me, till my bones from my flesh be hacked!"

"There is no Azor Ahai here, for we are all the light that wards off the dark!"

"We face the monsters at our doors, we will fight until the sun rises again!"

"Let them come I tell you, let them come!"

"Let them come to you, and they will know what you can do!"

 _No lands, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

 _Nothing satisfies but your soul_

 _Oh death, Oh death, Oh death_

 _My name is death and the end is near_

 _My name is death and the end is near_


	19. Appendix A

**Appendix A**

 _ **The History of the Vale of Remnant and also Mistral, written from the words of Lord Jaune of House Arc and his wife, Lady Pyrrha once of House Nikos now of House Arc, signed Maester Marron**_

The Vale or Gael Erebhiru, was well known for its rich valleys and mountain glens, the rivers of Ripuari Aibne, Gael Aibne, and Mac Bethiad Aibne gives life to the early communities of the Vale during the dustless times, the tribes of Bagaude, Arverni, Cantabria, and Volcae all of them flourished at the mountains and rivers of Vale forming small kingdoms that is often subjected to wars and Grimm invasion until the migration of a branch of a Mistralian tribe called the Winnili or commonly known as the Long beards or Lombards, led by its legendary war chief, Oedipus Canmore, after defeating the hostile Bagaude, the Winnili quickly annexed the Cantabria and Volcae, they gained the trust of the Arverni, after Oedipus Canmore with the help of a famed but mysterious wizard defeated and imprisoned a Grimm dragon in a mountain wherein the capital of the kingdom of Vale will be built. Seeing that Oedipus Canmore was able to unite the whole Vale into one centralized kingdom, the wizard quickly crowned Oedipus as king of the mountain vales. The Canmore dynasty ruled over the Vale for two centuries until the discovery of dust and the migration of the Atlesian tribe called the Franks who killed the last Canmore king, Tiresias Canmore and then invaded the whole kingdom, for three centuries the Franks integrated quickly to the local nobility, marrying their king, Lothair Dietrich to a close relative of the Canmores, the Arc family, who in turn welcomed the new bloodline, the Franks and the whole of Vale were then ruled by an Arc when King Louis d'Lyons died without an heir passing the throne to his cousin Carolus who quickly held power through his military victories against an expanding Vacouan theocratic state, earning the name, Carolus III Martellus Arc or Carolus the Hammer, when he died his son Roland II Arc became king. Roland Arc was in a sense a weak king, constantly welcoming Atlesian and Mistralian philosophers, courtiers, and exiled lords as his advisers all that led to the Vale being almost ruled by a Mistralian Lord! It wasn't long until one of his cousin, Arthur III Arc, attempted a coup that ousted Roland, starting a civil war that is constituted of two factions, the Ripuarian Arcs led by Roland and then the Salian Arcs who supported Arthur III Arc, the First Lunarian war ended with the death of Roland's adopted son, heir, and in-law, Cyprianus Titus-Arc at the battle of the Stirling Marshes, Arthur III Arc never became king but instead his grandson, Carolus V Arc became king, Carolus V Arc at a young age of sixteen defeated a large force of Grimm at the battle of Gael Aibne, at that age too he also defeated an invading Atlesian force at the battle of Berwickshire, along with his military victories, he was also an able civil ruler, adopting the system of state tests from Vacuo, and also introducing the first and rigid system of taxation and trade records, his works _the Meditation_ and _the Shepherd_ had earned scholars and historians of the Kingdom of Vale to call him 'the Philosopher King' whereas some people who knew their history would call him by his well-know cognomen, Carloman or Charlemagne, Carolus 'the great' Arc, when Carolus died his son Jaune IV Arc succeeded him, during his time Vale was beset by wars from their Mistralian and Atlesian neighbors, Jaune IV Arc died at a battle, without an heir, his brother Henry III d'Anjou Arc succeeded him but was contested by their close cousin the Bourbon Arcs leading to the Second Lunarian war to which Henry d'Anjou was forced into an exile to Atlas because majority of the nobles supported the Bourbon Arc candidate, Carolus VI d'Bourbon Arc, who quickly consolidated powers before pursuing Henry d'Anjou who was sold by his Atlesian hosts to d'Bourbon who executed him for high treason. The Arc's rule over the Vale ended at six centuries of d'Bourbon rule, the last Bourbon Arc King, King Louis VII d'Bourbon Arc was overthrew by the people's Council who forced him to abdicate the throne leading for the Kingdom of Vale to be ruled by the city council, thus ending the reign of the Arcs, the remaining d'Bourbons then removed whatever noble and aristocratic titles of themselves thus becoming citizens of the Vale.

Mistral, Alba, Italia, Romania, and Hellas, many names for a country divided by the Highland swamps and the Lowland swamps, and further divided by clans, tribes and petty kingdoms that spoke different dialects and would often make war on each other, there is a common saying among the Mistralians: 'greet a Dorian not by his language, but by the Attican language, greet an Attican not by his own, but in the language of the Cymru, greet a Lombard not in his language but in Gaidlhig, greet a Cymru not in Cymric but in the language of the Lombard, greet a Gaidlhig not by his language but to the language of the Attica, there you will receive a hearty welcome among us Mistralian'. Unlike Vale, Atlas, and Vacuo, Mistral is a land with a harsh environment often plagued with disease and a harsher people who keep among themselves while looking at those non-mistralian with disdain or even contempt, often times it is often traditional for a man of one tribe or clan to subdue a woman from another, actions like those often sing the most haunting of songs in the mountains of Mistral, unlike the other kingdoms who in history were ruled by monarchs and aristocrats, Mistral is ruled by its people, the clans banded together and formed its small confederacy ruled by a council of clan chiefs and tribal warlords that often elect a High King that would decide what will happen to Mistral in terms of politics and warfare. The History of Mistral started with the story of Deucalion and Pyrrha, a flood raged on the whole of the land, leaving only Deucalion and Pyrrha and also their children as survivors of the dreaded event looking around the desolate place that will become the swamplands of Mistral they began to cry out in despair as their plight was seen, a miserable life with no resources and yet it was their children, Heracles Doreus, the father of the Dorians who decided to build them their home, Theseus Atticus, the father of Atticans, trap small animals for their food, Igneaus Winnilus, the father of the Winnili or Lombards, tried to yield whatever the earth can yield for them as food, Duire Cymru, the father of Cymry, looked around the place in search of women to provide for his brothers, and then Vanora Gydla, the mother of the Gaidlhig, helped and assisted Deucalion and Pyrrha who named the land as Alba at first until their children began to divide the land among themselves and had different names for a land in which they grew into, at first Mistral was beset by wars for three centuries until they were threatened by a foreign invasive force, Vacuo had tried to spread their religion to the Lowland tribes and clans of Mistral who fiercely resisted the foreign belief, to the point of even using the Grimm to win ambushes and skirmishes, it was not long until the latest defeat of the Lowland tribes and clans, that the Highland tribes and clans decided to join in the battle, destroying the Vacuoan army once and for all at the Ambush at Teutonburg forest, the battle did not just unite the Highlands and the Lowlands, it created a national identity to the now named nation of Italia, who then decided that there should be no king or war lord who would rule the whole land but by its people who will choose its leader, the Republic of Italia was born, the Senate was built on the capital of Ancyra where the temple of the Dodona stood, its waving oaks spoke of the will of the ancient gods of Mistral as is decreed by the people, 'the voice of the people is the voice of the gods' a common saying to Mistralians who purely respect the republic until it further expanded close to the borders of Atlas who tried to destroy the expanding republic but ended up having most of its territories taken by Mistral, but the republic didn't live for too long because of the wars and expeditions that it took, the Republic of Italia was bankrupt as veterans and adventurers find their homes taken by debtors and the gap between the poor and the rich became too great until the people began to revolt, the Social wars destroyed the republic of Italia until three significant people rose up from the chaos, Gaius Julius Caesar, Pompeius Magnus, and Lucius Gnaeus Crassus, or the dictators three or the Triumvirate as they were called, they presented reforms to which revitalized the dwindling economy of the nation and even reformed the Mistralian army into a professional soldiering rather than a homegrown militia, the Triumvirate enjoyed the support of the people until Crassus, the one who balances Pompey and Caesar died in battle against the Grimm at the Apollonian heights, Pompey began to support those who are against the people, the aristocrats who enjoyed status as Archons, while Caesar was supported by the majority of the people, crafters, merchants, and small farmers who rallied at him and pressured the current Senate and Pompey to quickly step down, allowing Julius Caesar to reign in power as Lord Protector, until he was assassinated by Pompey's supporters, Caesar's successor Octavian and Mark Anthony quickly took the reigns of chaos as they rallied their armies and then hunted down Caesar's assassins, the result of which was the formation of the Romanian empire, with Octavian as Emperor but the Romanian empire was short lived as Atlas defeated them at a major battle and they were absorbed to the Atlesian hegemony for two centuries as Hellas, until the Mistral war of Independence came and drove back Atlas and they once more set up the republic only this time it was a hybrid of the Triumvirate and the Imperial diet.

* * *

 **Author's note: this is the first Appendix of the story, more will come up, so basically the whole thing states a short history of Remnant's Vale and Mistral, if you might notice some names are actually and directly inspired by real historical people so yeah, also I've made Mistral kind of like Scotland while Vale is a bit Ireland and France so yeah I apologize if you think this is not the history of the two kingdoms but if you must know I had to make do**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	20. Appendix B

**Appendix B**

 _ **Legends and Myths of Remnant**_

Remnant has its abundance of stories, as it was commonly said, stories and legends are tales gathered and rephrased through time, Remnant is not just a collection of kingdoms with histories that connects to the Dustless age to the age of Dust, it is also filled with legends and myths that have a grain of truth in them and are often lost to the march of time and civilization, some are merely dismissed as fairy tales and stories that put children to sleep or even terrify them to follow orders, after all it is those stories that often inspire heroics and even sacrifice small or big to generations that listen to it.

 **The tale of Four Maidens**

A story commonly told in Vale and Atlas, tells four maidens who visit an old wizards hut, the old wizard being a kindly person decided to feast with the maidens, namely Winter, Summer, Spring, and Fall, each corresponding to the seasons of the World, the maidens traveled all around Remnant trying to find the source of the creatures of Darkness, the Mother of all Grimm, the Queen of the Night, Salem. Along the way the maidens were beset by companions who will fight along side them, the first knight was Fall's companion, Winter's companion is a scarecrow who wants a heart, Summer's companion is a lady of the snow, and lastly is Spring, whose companion is a beastly creature who wants to be a man, the four maidens travels tells stories of great sacrifice, friendship, and betrayal all of which was said to be a repeated cycle of events in which the only way to break it is to defeat the Queen of the Night once and for all.

 **The tales of Mantle**

A collection of stories about how Mantle, Germania, or currently known as the Kingdom of Atlas, was founded, speaking the tale of how Philip Canmore, son of Oedipus Canmore founded the Castle Habsburg and how it became the first capital of Mantle, how Philip Canmore quickly subdued the the Cherusci and the Suebians and married a Cherusci princess, Priscilla and together founded the Habsburg dynasty. Another story pertains about the Wolfsburg Family and their loyalty to the Schnees as they fought against the Habsburgs, emerging victorious as the last Habsburg princess was married to the Schnee Count, the Schnees ruled Mantle as they expanded their territories, driving out the Republican army of Mistral and setting up their kingdom, with Kaiser Heinrich I Schnee as their ruler until the spark of the color revolution that toppled the Reich and Mantle became Atlas, led by General Ironwood and the Schnees forced to be ruled under a parliament, their family splitting into many branches and cadet houses.

 **The Tragedy of the Canmores**

The tragedy of the Canmores was a classic tale of heroism, family, and betrayal, telling the tale of the Canmore family starting from Oedipus, to his son Carolus and Merovenus and also the founding of the Vale, it was a common story for children growing up in the Vale since it was the tale of the origin of their kingdom.

 **The tales of Mistral**

A collection of stories of Mistral, starting from its founding and also the tragedies, stories, and legends that made the Highland swamps and the Lowland swamps as appealing to its adventurers and visitors. The most common of the stories is the tale Trystane and Iseult, Hero and Leander, and also Odyssey. The tale of Trystane and Iseult tells the story of two star crossed lovers who died at each others hands rather than follow what their families want for them, the tale of Hero and Leander, tells the sacrifice of one brother to save the soul of his sister, while the Odyssey tells how one's longing for home helped him achieve many great deeds that lead him back to his home.

 **The tale of Mahomet**

A religious tale common in Vacuo, tells how Mahomet found the religion of Mahomism, his meditation in the cave, his struggle to convert the whole of Vacuo and also how he won many battles in impossible odds against Atlas and Vale, being banned in most kingdoms and cities of Remnant, the tale of Mahomet was said to encourage radical religious ideas inclining to terrorist beliefs.

 **The Knight and the Fall maiden**

A tale commonly told in the Vale, tells the tragedy of the Knight and the Fall maiden, how they both died in battle against the witch queen, their adventures often exaggerated but never unrealistic.

 **The Lay of the Ragnarsons**

An Atlesian ballad of heroics and adventure, it tells the tale of the famous pirates, reavers, and raiders, the Ragnarsons, their tale of revenge for their father and also their capture and founding some cities by which became famous beacons of civilization, despite their tragic endings.

 **The Queen of the Night, the Mother of all Grimm, Salem the witch queen, the Night's queen**

The bride of the cold one, Salem was a figure in all of Remnant's mythology, often speculated as fiction, it is commonly agreed that Salem is often the antagonist on every tales pertaining the Four maidens, she is also indirectly mentioned at the Tragedy of the Canmores, while speculated to appear at a part of the Lay of Ragnarsons, despite being a mysterious figure, it can be said that Salem is the enemy of all race as she is the mother of Grimm.

* * *

 **Author's note: okay most of the stories are summaries but you can tell where they are inspired or based upon, and also some of this story may connect on the second part of the story and also this is the last appendix that I'll be releasing so yeah, see you at the second part of A song of Summer and Winter, it has been fun really and everyone's comments (either scathingly or good) is appreciated, also appreciated the support you have through favs and follows.**

 **Criticism and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


End file.
